Perfectly Imperfect
by lindsay520
Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. Co-workers of a moving company, several long road-trips and lonely motel nights alone start a bond between them that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected. AH
1. Chapter 1

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially inept loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're employees of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

_**Visit my profile to see a beautiful banner made by SoapyMahem.**_

**Chapter notes: Welcome to my 3****rd**** story! For those of you who have followed me over from The Feeder and Guarding Isabella, thank you for your loyalty! For those of you who are new to my work, thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you soon!**

_**Prologue**_

**Bella's POV**

It was the phone call. The phone call I was trying so hard to ignore hearing through the paper-thin motel room walls. He was arguing with her, as usual, but this call...this call was different. This call ended badly. Very very badly.

I listened to him on the other side of the wall destroying the room with loud, uncontrolled, furious snarls. I didn't know what to do. All I could do in the moment was just stand there. Stand there in my dingy, dark motel room with my face mere centimeters from the thin plaster that was separating us. I pressed my left palm up against the wall. It vibrated under my hand as objects were thrown against it.

He was livid, hurt, upset, overall in extreme emotional pain. What on Earth tipped him over the edge?

I jumped when I heard the loud, piercing sound of shattering glass.

Why are you just standing there Bella? _Do something!_

What the hell was I supposed to do? It wasn't right to intervene on something that was none of my business. Christ, I barely knew the guy. I'd hardly spoken two sentences to him since we started this road-trip. I'm sure he would be embarrassed and insulted that I was eavesdropping in the first place.

_"Fuuuck!"_I heard him scream. This was a scream of physical pain now. Shit, he had hurt himself. I turned on my heel and started for the door.

I whipped through my own door and stepped out into the night. It was late, probably around midnight. It was very dark except for the annoying red flickering of light caused by the run-down motel sign perched up on its pole next to the road.

I quickly turned directly to my right where his room was. We were the last two rooms along a strip of 10 side-by-side units.

I didn't know what I was going to say or do when I saw him, but I knew I needed to help somehow. I brought my hand up and knocked three times, hard and rapid.

"Edward, it's Bella! Let me in!" I shouted through the door.

It got very quiet on the other side.

"Now...now's not a good time." He responded, out of breath.

"Just please, let me in so I can help."

Several more seconds passed before I heard another sound...but the next sound was the chain lock being released and then more silence.

I twisted the door's handle and slowly pushed it open.

The room was dark, like mine, with shitty ass low-watt bulbs in the rusty, yellowed table lamps. There was stuff thrown all over the floor. A desk chair lie turned on its side across the room, a couple of drawers had been pulled out of the dresser and were lying upturned in the middle of the floor. I stepped over an Iphone on the floor, its screen cracked.

It took a moment for me to find him amongst the disarray. He was standing beside the broken mirror, a few feet diagonal from the door, with his left hand pressed up against the wall just as mine had been only moments earlier. His head was dipped in front of him, with his chin resting on his chest, his shoulders were heaving and he held his right hand in mid air. Blood dripped steadily from his knuckles, blip, blip, blip, blip.

I gasped and rushed over to him, stumbling over various objects in the process. "Edward. Edward you're hurt, you're bleeding. Come here. We need to get this wrapped up." I tugged on his sleeve, trying to lead him to the bathroom. He didn't budge.

Slowly, he turned his head toward me and I studied his masculine, angular face, desperate for some type of response.

"It's over Bella."

"What? What's over?" I asked, looking back and forth at his glistening green eyes.

"My marriage. It's over. She fucking cheated on me." He responded monotonously.

I gulped.

**Chapter end notes: This was just a short prologue to get things started. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I plan to update chapters every 3 to 4 days.**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 2 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perfectly Imperfect

Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes:**** I'm so glad everyone liked the prologue. Now onto the story! **

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, we've talked about this. You need to fill out a request form with HR." Emmett said, running his fingers through his short blond hair with a sigh. He was sitting behind his desk, rocking in his squeaky office chair. His tie was loosened and his sleeves were rolled. He looked a little stressed out.

I fumbled with the bottom of my t-shirt hem, not wanting to meet his eyes. It's not that he scared or intimidated me. Quite the opposite actually. Emmett was a great boss. He was kind, understanding, and always did his best to accommodate his staff. I think he related to everyone here because we were so close in age. I guessed Emmett to be about 27, and most of us who worked here were all in our twenties still. I was 23 and had worked here about a year.

Emmett was the owner of Superior Moving Services, a cross-country moving company that specialized in moving residential, commercial, and high rise locations across long distances, as well as antiques, artwork, and pianos.

Being one of only three female employees on staff, I was mostly involved in the antique and artwork moving since the residential, commercial, and high rise locations usually always involved maneuvering and lifting very heavy furniture and large appliances. Usually only the guys worked on those assignments. Not because Emmett was discriminating or anything, but only because he hadn't found a girl willing or able to do such heavy lifting without hurting themselves.

One other girl that worked here was Victoria. My traveling partner. Victoria was...how can I put this nicely...I can't...a bitch. This was exactly why I wanted to change traveling partners.

I knew I'd have to work with one of the guys, but I was fine with that. I could handle the heavy-lifting. I had been weight-training persistently for the past 6 months in anticipation for the responsibilities of the job. As long as I had the help of another strong individual and a trusty ol' dolly on wheels, I'd be just fine. I was no baby.

"I did fill one out. Back in January. I just haven't heard anything from Alice yet."

Alice was the Human Resource manager, and Emmett's younger sister.

Emmett leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk. "Did you ask Alice about it?" He asked softly.

I shook my head no, grabbing a piece of hair from my ponytail and pulling it over my shoulder to twirl nervously.

Now Alice, on the other hand, did intimidate me. She was gorgeous, with long, dark, dramatic hair and piercing steel blue eyes. She was petite and perfectly proportioned, always wearing expensive, high-fashion clothing and scary high-heels. Her lips were always covered in shiny bright gloss and her nails were long and French manicured.

Nothing like me, who came traipsing into work every day in my worn out, holey jeans, faded t-shirts, and beat-up converse sneakers. We didn't really have uniforms, we all just wore old jeans and t-shirts, sometimes with an embroidered _Superior Moving _emblem stitched over the breast-pocket. My hair was hopeless. It was medium length and brown, nothing special. I wore it down occasionally, but it was much easier to just pull it back into a ponytail or messy bun.

Alice didn't need to work at Superior Moving. No no no. She didn't _need _to work at all. She was married to a very wealthy lawyer named Jasper Hale who provided more than enough for the two of them. However, Emmett's business was struggling and he needed an HR person after his last one moved out of state.

Alice had a college degree in Human Resources and she offered to help her brother out by working there. Her presence kind of shell-shocked the atmosphere here. She didn't really…fit the look. The office building was small, and to be honest, kind of an eye-sore.

As soon as you entered the building, you were in Emmett's "office". There was a short hallway behind his desk that led to Alice's office, a bathroom, and an employee break-room with 5 square tables, folding chairs, coffee-maker, microwave, and a refrigerator that looked to be about 40 years old.

When Alice joined Superior Moving last year, she had redecorated her office in vibrant colors, new office furniture, and artwork for the walls.

"Bella," Emmett started, "she's in her office now. Why don't you go ask her about it?"

I started to bite my lip and twist my hair tightly around my finger. Emmett noticed my uneasiness.

"Bella...Alice wouldn't hurt a fly. In fact, I think you two would get along quite well if you got to know her. Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Alright." I said with a defeated sigh. Just as I was about to walk around Emmett's desk toward the hallway behind him, the outside door swung open and _he_walked in.

Oh God. I tripped over my red sneakers and righted myself before he could notice. At least I think he didn't notice. Geez Bella.

Tall, lean, solid, wearing a worn-out plain white t-shirt, loose jeans with a huge hole in the knee, and a dirty blue bandanna wrapped around his head. His forehead was damp with sweat and he brought his left hand up to wipe across his brow. The glint of his titanium wedding band caught my eye, burning a hole into my retina.

Edward Cullen. God he looked good today. Shit, he looked good every day, who was I kidding? He was so masculine. So rugged looking. Always with a little stubble on that strong jaw and such bright, green, no no, bright jade eyes. Shit, was I drooling?

"Hey Em. We got the cube van all unloaded for that accounting firm move. Mike and I are taking off now."

"Right. Great. Don't forget your motel info." Emmett said, shuffling papers around on his desk before coming up with two slips of paper and handing them to him. _  
><em>  
>I swear I thought I saw his eyes glance over to be briefly before he turned and walked out the door. I suddenly realized I was standing there, frozen to my spot, looking like a complete idiot. My finger was turning an ugly bluish color from the hair twisted around it, cutting off its circulation. I quickly released it, letting my ponytail swing around my back again.<p>

What was I doing again? Oh right, picking up my dead-weight feet and walking to Alice's office.

I knocked softly.

"Come in!" She said.

I pushed the door open, stepped into her bright, cheery office, and closed the door behind me with a soft click.

"Hi Bella. What can I do for you?" She asked with a warm smile, wiggling a pen between her thumb and pointer finger. I was a little surprised she had remembered my name. Yeah, she was the type of girl that you avoided in high school because she was too beautiful and popular to notice you even existed.

"Um, I was just wondering if you had any updates on my request to change travel partners? I, uh, submitted my request in..."

"January, yes I remember." She said, her perfectly shaped eyebrows turning inward. "I'm so sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you Bella. Shame on me. Have a seat." She said, pointing at the shiny maroon leather chair in front of her desk.

I shuffled over to it and plopped down rather inelegantly.

"OK, so here's what I know." She started. "Next week Monday, I have an employee taking a medical leave of absence for a major surgery. This leaves an opening for a travel partner."

My ears perked up and my eyes widened.

"I could pair you up with his partner and we would pair Victoria up to train a new hire."

Bonus! I thought to myself. Not only would I get away from Firecrotch Bitch, but she'd get stuck training a newbie! Haha! She was gonna be so pissed.

"I'd like to talk about that a little more Bella." She said, setting her pen down and leaning back in her office chair. "Now, you and Victoria are the only women who work here, not including me."

I nodded.

"If you change travel partners, you would be paired up with one of the men."

I nodded again.

"Is this something you are comfortable with?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure."

"There will also be significantly more physical requirements of the job. Are you willing and capable of lifting large and heavy items?" She asked.

I nodded again.

She gave me a half-smile. "No offense Bella, but...looking at you, I'd guess you no more than 110 pounds and...five foot three? Are you sure you are capable?"

I nodded again. "Yes ma'am. I've been weight training for a while now. I'm confidant I can handle it."

Alice smiled widely. "Oh Bella, please, call me Alice! Ma'am sounds so...old!" She said with a chuckle, "I'm only 25 for goodness sake!"

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"OK." She said. "We'll give it a shot. I'll fill Emmett in on the changes." She leaned forward and scribbled something down on a pad of paper.

I stood up. "Thank you Alice. I really appreciate this." I said earnestly, turning to walk toward the door. I grabbed the handle and turned back.

"Um, Alice?"

"Hm?" She said, looking up at me with raised eyebrows.

"Who will my new partner be?" My mind started scanning through the list of guys who worked here. Tyler, Eric, James, Laurent, Jacob, Mike...

"Edward Cullen." She said.

I gulped.  
><strong><br>Chapter end notes: So what do you think so far?**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 3 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Hello again! I've been a writing-machine lately and anxious to update sooner than I had originally planned, so here you go! Oh, I do my best to proof-read the heck out of my chapters, but if I miss any errors, feel free to point them out so I can fix them, I won't be offended. Also, some of you noticed in chapter 2 that I gave Alice long hair. Just a personal preference I added to my story. Enjoy chapter 3, in Edward's POV!**

**Edward's POV**

"Mike, start the AC up on the van!" I shouted to him as I trudged up to the office. It was hot, probably 90 degrees. To be expected for July in Los Angeles. As I approached the building, I saw the little brunette named Bella through the window. The quiet one. She was standing in front of Emmett's desk, fidgeting. Always fidgeting, that girl. Her dark ponytail hung down her back and I watched her shake her head and grab a few strands to play nervously with. It was kind of a cute habit I had noticed about her.

Habits could be cute? I thought about my wife for a second. Tanya's habit was drumming her fingernails on surfaces. I couldn't say that was cute though, more irritating.

I stepped up to the door and pressed my hand up against the peeling window-cling that read _Emmett McCarty - Owner _and walked through the entryway. I must have startled Bella because she tripped over her sneakers as she moved away from Emmett's desk. I chuckled inwardly at her awkwardness.

Emmett handed me the motel info and I walked out the door reading over the details he had printed off the Internet. It listed the motel name, address, and phone number, followed by accommodations: air conditioner, microwave, free HBO, semi-parking, and lastly, price $29.99 per night.

Emmett couldn't afford to put us up in anything nicer. The motels were always cheap and run-down with lumpy beds and bare minimum accommodations. I didn't mind that much. He paid us a decent wage which made up for the shitty lodging.

I climbed into the driver's seat of the van and fastened my seat belt. Mike was waiting in the passenger's seat. Just as we pulled away, my cell phone rang. The caller ID displayed _home _and an old picture of Tanya blowing me a kiss flashed on the screen.

"Hey." I said answering it.

"Are you on an over-nighter?"She asked, her tone icy.

"Yeah, I told you the other day. We're doing a drop-off in Albuquerque."

"No, you _did not _tell me that." She said.

"Yeah I did. Remember, you were just about to leave to pick up your sister to go shopping or something."

"Seriously Edward?" She snapped, "You expect me to remember these things as I'm walking out the door to go somewhere?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Tanya. I did tell you. I'm sorry you forgot."

She sighed loudly. "Whatever Edward. I guess I'll see you...whenever."

"I'll see you tomorrow night..." I started to say, but the phone clicked and she hung up. I was shaking my head in frustration.

Mike noticed. "Sounds like a certain someone's wife is raggin' it?" Mike guessed with a smirk.

"Pfft, yeah, twenty-four-seven." I mumbled.

"You know," Mike started, "someone once told me that PMS actually stands for "Permission to Mistreat your Spouse." He explained in a serious tone.

I chuckled lightly, then cleared my throat, "So, last week of work before the big surgery, huh?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about Tanya right now. Things have been getting steadily worse with us lately and I just didn't feel like going into the details with anyone.

Over our three years of marriage, things seemed to have changed drastically since our dating life. Maybe we tied the knot too quickly? Maybe we were too young and immature. We only dated for 6 months and married at 22.

Our dating life was great. Tanya was pleasant and good-humored. She was so attentive to my feeling and needs and the sex was fantastic...and often. I swear, as soon as that certificate was signed and the rings were on our fingers, everything changed. She was cynical and irritable all the time. She'd snap at me for any little thing, and our sex-life... it was practically non-existent. If we did have sex, Tanya would just lie there and take it...like it was a chore. I just felt like I was burdening her, so I didn't even initiate it anymore.

"Yeah, I go in at 7:00 AM on Monday morning." Said Mike.

"You nervous?"

"A little I guess. My mother's a wreck." Mike wasn't married and no girlfriend either. He was very close with both his parents and always had been. He'd been born with a rare heart defect and has had many surgeries throughout his life. This would be his eighth. "Say, has Alice assigned you a new travel partner yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I'm just hoping she doesn't stick me with a trainee."

"Yeah, that would blow." Mike agreed.

As if on cue, my cell rang. The name _Superior Moving _with a picture of Emmett flipping off the camera popped up on my screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, it's Alice."

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said, giving Mike a look.

"I just wanted to give you a quick jingle to tell you about your new travel partner starting Monday."

"Great, who will it be?"

"Bella Swan." She answered.

I was silent.

"Hello? Are you still there Edward?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm still here."

"It might take some adjusting to work with a woman but Emmett and I are confidant that you can do it. How does that sound?"

"Um, OK, sounds good. Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome, bye."

I pushed _end _on my phone and stared straight ahead at the road.

"Well?" Mike asked, rising his palms up in front of him

"Uh, do you know who Bella Swan is?" I asked.

"Sure, that little brunette loner-girl who's paired up with Vicki-Von-Bitch." Mike said.

I was silent.

"Wait, _Bella's _going to be your new travel partner?" Mike asked.

I nodded.

"Oh the guys are going to have a field-day with this!" He said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing at him.

"All those guys, Laurent, James, Jacob, they all want to hook up with her. I think they've even got some kind of bet going. Whoever can sleep with straight-laced-spinster-Swan gets the cash prize. I think their pot's up to $500 bucks or something."

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked, disgusted by their immature antics. Mike nodded. "Wait, isn't James dating Victoria?" Mike nodded again. "And he's in on this stupid bet?"

"Yep." Said Mike.

"And Bella doesn't know about this?" I asked.

"Nah." Said Mike. "I think Bella's a little...naive, you know?"

Honestly, I didn't know. I didn't know very much about her other than her name and that she was always a bit awkward and kind of an outsider whenever I saw her. Oh, and she had a nervous habit of twirling her hair around her finger.

I guess I was going to get to know her soon enough.

**Chapter end notes: So now you know who Edward's wifey is! How about that office bet amongst those guys? Thoughts on the story so far? **

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 4 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png****.**

**Chapter notes: You'll notice that this chapter is STILL in Edward's POV. I won't necessarily be alternating chapters. Sometimes I might even switch POV in the middle of a chapter. I'll let you know!**

**Edward's POV**

Later that week, a bunch us employees were gathered in the break-room, huddled around a big sheet cake Emmett had brought in for Mike's last day. Slimy blue letters spelled out _Wishing you a speedy recovery! _The guys dug right in, cutting the cake up and hastily handing out plates. Emmett and Alice each went back to their respectable offices leaving us employees to talk amongst ourselves. I noticed Bella sitting off to the side at a table by herself as usual. She was sipping a coffee and twirling her hair around her finger like always. She was wearing it down today.

I hadn't had the chance to talk to her since learning of our new partnership, so I figured now was the perfect time to break the ice. I grabbed a slice of cake and walked over to her.

I placed the cake and fork in front of her and took a seat in the chair beside her. "What's up partner?" I asked, giving her a friendly jab with my elbow. Wow, that was kind of lame Cullen. She picked up the fork.

"Hi." She forced out. Yes, "forced" would be the appropriate word. It almost looked painful for her to say the simple two-letter word.

"So...do you know how to drive an 18-wheeler?" I asked. What the fuck kind of question is that? I'm sure she didn't. Guess I'd be the main driver for our semi-truck road-trips.

"Learning." She responded taking a small bite of the marble cake. Wait, what? She was _learning _how to drive a semi? That's kind of hot. Shit, no, no, it wasn't hot. It was...responsible. This was her job and she was taking it seriously.

"Wow. Impressive." I said honestly. She blushed. She was awfully cute when she blushed. Shit, no, no, I meant...she seemed like a very nice girl.

"So...how much can you lift?" I asked, truly curious. The girl was tiny. I couldn't imagine she'd be able to lift more than 40 or 50 pounds. Luckily I was in decent shape and could handle most of the heavy lifting.

She turned to look at me again. She had a smudge of blue frosting on the side of her lip and I couldn't help but smirk. Before she could say anything, I reached toward her. "Um, you have a little frosting, right...there." I said, pointing to the corner of her lip, but not quite touching her.

She blushed again and quickly wiped it away. I had to hold back a chuckle at her awkwardness. It was quite adorable.

Suddenly, the door to the break-room flung open and a mass of red curls stood in the doorway.

"Bella! Can I _speak _to you for a minute?" Snarled Victoria. I heard Bella gasp. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and all of the pretty flush color drained from her cheeks. She scurried out of the break-room behind the red-head, stumbling slightly over her red Converse sneakers. She closed the door behind her.

Just the guys were left in the break-room, sitting around tables eating cake.

"Might we have a little cat-fight on our hands?" Said Laurent, walking up the break-room door and pressing his ear up against it. Some of the guys chuckled.

"Mmm, that would be hot." James said, walking up to the soda machine and pulling out a dollar bill.

"I'll tell you what's hot..." started Laurent..."Bella's tight little ass in those jeans." He said, walking over to James' table and taking a seat.

I caught Mike's eye from across the room and he rolled his eyes.

James moaned, "Mmm, what I wouldn't give to see those two goin' at it, ripping each others shirts off in a sexy-ass girl-fight!"

"Shit yeah!" Jacob added. "Who do you think has a better set of tits, Victoria or Bella?"

That's when I noticed Tyler and Eric stand up with frowns on their faces. They tossed their plates in the trash and walked out. At least we worked with a _few _respectable guys.

"Victoria for sure!" James blurted out. "She's a borderline D-cup. Bella can't be more than a B."

"Speak for yourself Jimmy-boy." Said Jacob. "Some of us like a nice set of tiny titties!" Jacob said, bringing his hands up and squeezing the air in front of him.

The three of them laughed and I held my tongue at their stupidity. I noticed Mike shaking his head slightly from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Jacob started with a sly grin across his face. "I'm teaching Bella how to drive semi!"

"Dude! How the hell did you get her to agree to that?" James asked cracking open a can of Mountain Dew.

"I ran into her at the gym and we talked a little bit. She wants to learn how to drive one!" Said Jacob. "Shit, that $500 bucks will be mine within a week. Count on it pussies!" He gloated, throwing a plastic fork across the room at James and Laurent.

"Why would she want to learn how to drive a semi?" James asked. "She and Victoria only drive the cube vans and the box trucks."

Before anyone else could respond, the door swung open and Victoria came storming in again. She stomped up to James' table, pulled the chair out with a noisy screech and sat down with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest in an obvious pout.

Clearly she was waiting for someone to ask her what was wrong. I rolled my eyes.

All the guys just stared blankly at her.

"Oh I'm just fine! Thanks for asking douche-bags!" She snapped sarcastically looking around.

James laughed softly and scooted closer to his girlfriend. "What's up babe?"

"I'm stuck training a new hire!" She spat. "The little bitch switched traveling partners on me!"

"Wait, what? Who's she traveling with now?" James asked.

It only took a second for everyone to realize that Mike was leaving, which left his travel partner with...

All heads turned at once and stared at me. I stood up from the table and started for the door.

"Enjoy your cake guys." I said, walking out the door with a wave.  
><strong><br>Chapter end notes: What did you think about the guys? **

**If anyone is interested, I will be entering a one-shot contest for the What Rocks My World Contest at www . avantgardeawards . com (remove spaces). Voting won't start until October 10, but I wanted to give you a heads up, and I'll send out a reminder as it gets closer if you are interested in reading or voting for my piece!**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 5 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png****.**

**Chapter notes: A very special shout-out to Mid-Night Cougar, Pattypattz, teamswitzerlandmom, ttharman, Katy Dazzledbythe Cullens and anyone else who has rec'd PI or my other two stories on their blogs or facebook. Also thank you to those who have been re-tweeting my updates on Twitter. I wish I could personally thank each and every one of you. You all are the best readers a girl could ask for! *big hugs***

**Bella's POV**

So I had this dream last night. It was ridiculous, really, it was. It was a bizzaro world of what had happened today. It started it in the break-room. Edward was sitting beside me and I had gotten that stupid cake frosting on my lip like I was some frickin' toddler learning how to feed myself.

"Um, you have a little frosting, right...there." Edward said, leaning forward. Only this time, he dropped his hand and _licked _the blue slime from the corner of my mouth. Then he proceeded to toss the plate of cake over his shoulder, grab me around the waist, and lay me across the table. He pulled his shirt off and slowly ran his hands up my body, lifting my shirt up as he went. He started to kiss along my stomach, making me squirm. Then the door swung open.

"Bella! Can I _speak _to you for a minute?" Victoria shouted.

"Can't you see that I'm a little_ busy?_" I yelled at the annoying redhead standing in the doorway. Victoria froze in time and Edward continued to kiss up my body, pulling clothing off as he went. The rest of our coworkers sat around us eating cake, not even noticing the little exchange happening between us.

Just as Edward had peeled off the last piece of my clothing and had started to spread my legs apart, bizzaro world decided to ruin my happy little fantasy and bring Vicki McFirecrotch back to life.

"Bella!" Victoria screamed.

I sat up angrily and walked up to Victoria sans clothing.

"Get the fuck out of my dream bitch!" I yelled, bringing my fist back and swinging a hard right-hook across her jaw. She went down, and I woke up in my lonely, empty apartment.

_"Damn." _I sighed, rubbing my thighs together. My panties were wet and I scolded myself. He's a married man Bella! Erase these thoughts from your dirty little mind. He's unattainable! Not that he'd even be remotely attracted to you in the first place.

"God!" I muttered under my breath. I was all worked up now. I really needed to relieve this tension. Before I even realized it, my hand was sliding down my stomach and under the elastic of my panties.

I am so freaking pathetic. Ugh, I didn't even care, I needed this.

I touched myself and began to rub in fast little circles. My mind started to paint naughty pictures. Edward...under the sheets...his mouth on me...his stubble tickling me ever so lightly. I wanted to run my fingers through his messy bronze locks and tug, pulling him closer up against me. Mmm, he's probably a fucking sex God in bed. Yes, I'll come for you Edward...yes...yes...

My hips jerked up off the bed and I moaned out loud as I felt the throbbing begin within me. Oh God, so fucking good. Shit, I haven't gotten off in _at least _a month. Even when I had, it was with my trusted purple battery-operated friend that I kept hidden in the bottom back corner of my underwear drawer.

Now, I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not a virgin. I've had sex before. Lots of times. OK fine, a few times. OK fine, five times to be exact. I've had boyfriends, but never a serious boyfriend. I lost the v-chip my senior year of high school with my boyfriend of 2 weeks, Steve. We did it once, it got weird between us, and we broke up two days later.

After high school, I went to a technical college for a 2 year degree and befriended a guy named Kevin in my micro-economics class. He was like me. Sort of the awkward, shy, loner type. We got to talking one night during a one-on-one study session. A 6 pack of wine coolers later, we decided to "help each other out" and fucked like rabbits on his beat-up, hand-me-down futon sofa. One week and two repeat sessions later, neither of us wanted to discuss the next step in our "relationship," so we stopped hanging out.

The last time was just over a year ago. I was at the gym, running on the treadmill when this fuckhot bad-ass guy approached me and started making stupid small-talk. This was the type of guy who was your parents' worst nightmare. Covered in tattoos, biceps the size of Rhode Island, drove a motorcycle, drank, smoked, the whole nine yards. I'm not sure how the hell I caught his attention. Frankly, I'm very plain and boring. I knew he was just looking for a one night stand, but I didn't care. I was lonely and horny. I gave myself to him for the night and I didn't regret it. He made me scream like a frickin' porn star, for real. One of the top 10 nights of my adult life. Never saw the guy again.

OK, so I'm not your typical good-girl, but I'm not a bad girl either. I've made a bad decision here and there, but I've always protected myself and I like to think I'm an overall decent person. Sure I'm a loner. Fine, I'm a little naive due to lack of social experience. Yes, I'm socially awkward and sometimes painful to be around due to my lack of conversation skills and nervous freeze-up moments. But I'm not a bad person once you get to know me.

I jumped, startled, as my gray tabby cat, Ace, hopped up onto the bed and flopped down beside me purring. I rolled over in bed and sighed. One thing I wasn't...a home-wrecker. Edward was a married man and there was no way in hell I would act upon any of my thoughts, no matter how deliciously dirty they were. I sighed again, reached for my cat, and scratched him behind his ears. Who am I kidding? Even if I tried, he'd just laugh at me. He's so far out of my league. The guy was perfect, and I was...well, imperfect. It was silly to waste the brain cells contemplating it at all.

It was Saturday and I only had to work until 2:00 PM. It was my last day working with Victoria (halle-fucking-lujah) and we had to transport a huge water-color painting from an art studio in West Hollywood to a house in Beverly Hills.

Victoria had reamed me out yesterday when she had found out I had changed travel partners. She took me outside so Emmett and Alice wouldn't overhear. I did my best to tune her out and just let her run her mouth off. I squeaked out an 'I'm sorry' when she was finished and she stomped away like a two-year-old being denied candy in a grocery store checkout line.

She didn't speak to me the entire day. She made me drive both ways and snatched up the entire cash tip offered to us by the customer once our drop-off was complete. I didn't protest.

After work, I met Jacob behind the office building where the company's three huge semis were parked. This would be our second training session. He was leaning against the side of the truck with his huge arms crossed. Dude was big. At least six and half feet. He reminded me of a tree.

"So Bella, ridin' with the big boys now?" Jacob teased as I approached him. He must have found out that I had been partnered up with a man now.

"Yeah, why else would I want to learn how to drive one of these things?" I said with a shrug.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you just wanted to get me alone?" He suggested with a wink.

Ah, so that's what this was all about. I _thought _he seemed awfully anxious to teach me how to drive this thing. I inwardly slapped myself in the forehead. That was one thing I needed some help on...reading guys' signals. I'll admit, sometimes I had trouble differentiating kindness and flirting. I knew this fault of mine could potentially land me in some trouble, but I'd been lucky so far.

I didn't respond to his comment. I walked up to the truck door and stepped up onto the running board. I stretched to reach the handle and swung it open. Then I gasped when I felt his hands on my ass. Jacob had grabbed my bottom and hoisted me up to the driver's seat. I didn't take it personally. I knew he was just helping me up into the enormous truck...I think.

I swung the door closed and watched as Jacob walked around the front of the truck with a somewhat devious smirk on his face. He climbed easily into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Then, silence.

I turned to him. He was smiling at me.

"Keys?" I asked, holding my hand out. Jacob just continued to stare at me. I stared back, my hand still in mid air. What was he waiting for? "Did you forget them?" I wondered out loud.

He licked his lips. "Nope." Jacob said, popping the 'p'.

"Well where are they?"

He leaned back in his seat a little, stretching his legs out in front of him. "In my pocket. Come get them if you want them." He said, the grin never leaving his face.

What kind of game was he playing? I rolled my eyes, leaned forward and shoved my hand into his left pocket. I found the truck keys and as I started to pull my hand back out, he grabbed my wrist, holding it in place.

"You know Bella...you might want to start thinking about how you're going to pay me back for these truck lessons."

"Pay you back?" I asked.

"That's right. I'm providing you with my services, and you'll provide me with yours. Right princess?" He said, sliding my hand deeper into his pocket. I gasped when I felt the hard bulge of his erection through his jeans. I yanked my hand back and frowned at him.

"Jacob, I didn't...you didn't say...I'm not..." I couldn't come up with the right words to say. I just sighed in frustration and threw the keys in his lap. I turned and flung open the door, the tears stinging my eyes and threatening to spill over. God, how could I be so stupid?

"Bella, where are you going?" Jacob called out behind me. I didn't answer, I just hopped out of the driver's seat and fell to the gravel below, landing hard on my knee with a painful hiss. I felt the sting of torn flesh beneath my jeans but I didn't care. I stood up and marched away with a slight limp, heading for the front lot where my car was parked.

So much for learning how to drive semi.

**Chapter end notes: What a jerk right? Now you know a little more about Bella and her history, what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png****.**

**Chapter notes: Thank you to those who voted for PI at The Lemonade Stand for Fic of the Week! Although I didn't make it into the top 4, I still appreciate the votes and I am giving you TWO chapter updates as a thank you!**

Edward's POV

The first thing I noticed when I pulled my truck into the driveway after work that Saturday, was Tanya's car wasn't there. I frowned, glancing at the time on my phone. It was only 6:00 PM. If she had gone out with her girlfriends, she wouldn't normally leave until 10:00 PM. "That's when the clubs picked up" is what she'd say. I didn't like that she went out to those trashy dance clubs with her friends. She'd always dress way too provocatively, drink way too much, and end up with phone numbers of random guys in her cell phone.

"Stop being so uptight Edward!" she'd yell at me whenever I'd confront her about it, "They're just phone numbers! I don't ask for them, they just give them to me!"

What I didn't understand though, was why she chose to go out with her girlfriends on the evenings I would be home. She'd complain that I never spent time with her anymore, yet when I can, she makes other plans.

I walked into the house and set my lunch cooler on the counter. I walked into the bathroom and flipped the light on. The bathroom counter was covered in Tanya's hair and make-up products. I couldn't even see the counter beneath all of the products. I walked down the hallway and into our bedroom. Different pieces of her clothing were thrown all over the bed and high-heels were scattered all over the floor as if she had tried on 10 different outfits before finding the right one.

I found her name in my cell phone and pushed dial. It rang 5 times, and then her voice-mail picked up. I hung up.

I walked back through the house and into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator. It was nearly empty except for a bottle of soy sauce, ketchup, 4 cans of V8 juice, and a plastic container of leftover macaroni and cheese which I had put there over a week ago. I sighed and closed the door. Guess I'd be going grocery shopping tomorrow.

The day I come home to find a refrigerator full of food and a plate of dinner waiting for me is the day I know my wife seriously bumped her head and was miraculously rewired by some freak brain injury.

Just as I was about to dial to order a pizza, my phone rang. It was Tanya.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, I can't talk long, my friends are waiting for me." She said quickly, talking in a hushed voice. "We're at dinner and we're going out afterward."

"Tanya, I only worked until 5:00 tonight. I thought we'd spend some time together."

"Well, my friends called and I didn't know if your work schedule had changed, so I went out. I gotta go Edward, they're waiting." Click.

"Tanya? Hello?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Sunday morning, I awoke to the chime of an email alert on my phone around 9:00 AM. I rolled over in the empty bed and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I knew it would be the weekly work schedule. Emmett sent it every Sunday morning. I scrolled down through the list of employee teams until I found my name:

_Edward and Bella_

Wow, that's weird to see.

He had us doing a residential move in Glendale from 9:00 AM to 5:00 PM on both Monday and Tuesday. The address and truck number were listed. We'd be in the 24 foot box truck that day.

Next was an over-night job. A commercial move to Salt Lake City in truck number 10, one of the semi trucks. We'd leave Wednesday morning, unload, stay overnight in Utah, then drive back to California on Thursday.

Friday was a shop day. He had us washing the trucks and organizing the storage units from 9:00 AM to 5:00 PM.

I was happy to see that he had given us off on Saturday and Sunday...but when he gave us the entire weekend off, it usually meant that he was buttering us up for a long road-trip on the next schedule.

I rolled out of bed, straightening my boxers as I stood up, and walked out into the hallway. I walked into the living room to find Tanya passed out on the sofa. She had attempted to get undressed before falling asleep. Her skin-tight black dress was pushed halfway down around her waist, exposing her black lace bra. She was only wearing one shoe. The other one was lying in the middle of the living room. Her make-up was smudged all over her face and her long blond hair was stuck to her lips.

I let her sleep. I got dressed, grabbed my keys off the counter, then headed out to the grocery store.

The store was pretty packed for a Sunday morning. I walked up and down the aisles filling the cart with various food items, making sure I grabbed Tanya's favorite low-fat, gluten free crackers, soy nuts, and organic vanilla rice milk. As I turned down the cereal aisle, a familiar set of red Converse sneakers caught my eye.

It was her. My new travel buddy. She was wearing little denim shorts, and a white tank top. She was staring at the shelves of cereal, with one hand on her shopping cart and the other hand...yep, twirling her hair.

A grin spread across my lips as I pushed my cart up behind her. She hadn't noticed me. She was concentrating very hard on her cereal selection. I took a moment to glance into her shopping cart.

It was full of specific ingredients. Not just random food, but actual fixings for a meal. Herbs, spices, fresh vegetables, fresh meats, cheese, fish, pastas and breads. Clearly she was cooking for someone tonight. I was a little jealous as I tried to remember the last time I had a home-cooked meal. She twirled away at her hair and I stepped up beside her, clutching my hands behind my back.

"You know, I've got a new nickname for you." I said, making my presence known. She turned and her eyes widened. "Twirly." I said with a grin. "You're always twirling away at that hair of yours. I think it's an appropriate name, don't you?"

Her cheeks turned pink and the corners of her lips turned up. She dropped her hair from her finger and looked at the floor. "I...I suppose." She said.

I followed her gaze to the floor but my eye caught on the big gash across her knee.

"Ooh, what happened to your knee?" I asked with a frown.

"Oh, nothing. I just tripped." She said, turning away from me and grabbing her cart handle with both hands. I thought of all the times at work when I saw her passing by. She certainly did trip over herself a lot.

"Do you do that often?" I asked, half-teasing.

"Sort of." She said.

I chuckled lightly. "So, what's for dinner?"

**Bella's POV **

What did he just ask me? What's for dinner?

"Uh..." I started.

He pointed at my shopping cart. "Whatever it is, it should be good. Whoever you're cooking for is lucky."

Duh! Right Bella, he's talking about your cart full of food you idiot!

Ha, _me _have somebody to cook for? That's laughable. I always just cooked for myself and froze the leftovers for a later day. Needless to say, my freezer was packed with leftovers. I should really work on eating some of that soon.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I should just walk away before I made a bigger fool out of myself. I forced out a chuckle to his comment and started to walk down the aisle.

"See you at work tomorrow." I said.

"Hey Bella?" He called out. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at his painfully handsome face. "You forgot cereal." He said, pointing to the shelves of colorful boxes I had just spent the last 5 minutes staring at. Shit, I didn't know what to get now. This was just too much pressure.

"Here, I'll make it easy for you," he said, grabbing a bright green box and tossing it to me. I caught it. "You can't go wrong with Apple Jacks. Those are my favorite. See you tomorrow Twirly."

He smiled at me and I silently cursed myself for the way my body reacted to it. I smiled back at him, placed the box in my cart, and rounded the next aisle with a gulp.

**Chapter end notes: So what's **_**your**_** favorite cereal?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png****.**

**Chapter notes: My treat to you...chapter 7, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the break-room Monday morning before my shift started and poured myself a cup of coffee. Almost everybody was in there. I noticed Edward sitting with Tyler and Eric and I gave him a polite smile as I passed by him. I felt Victoria giving me the evil-eye from her table where she sat with James, Laurent, and Jacob. Jacob stood up and followed me to the coffee-maker.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Friday. I can still teach you how to drive the truck if you want." He said, his tone serious. Maybe I was over-analyzing, but I swear there was a hint of annoyance in his voice too.

"Don't worry about it." I said curtly. I turned and started to walk away.

I suddenly had a creepy flashback of my high school cafeteria. There I was, in a room full of tables, and the pressure was on while I decided where to sit. I usually sat at a table by myself, being the loner that I was, but my instincts were telling me to sit with my new travel partner because that's probably what was expected of me due to our new arrangement.

Oh God. I turned and held my breath as I headed in his direction. He was talking quietly to Eric and Tyler. I mumbled a quick 'good morning' and took a seat across from Edward, bringing my coffee to my lips. That's when all three of them looked at me with a smile and said in perfect unison, "Good morning Twirly!"

I almost spewed coffee out of my nose. What was this _Cheers_? He was serious with this nick-name? I guess I have a comedian on my hands. I couldn't help the huge cheesy smile that spread across my face and all three guys started to laugh. It was contagious and I started to laugh along with them.

A few minutes later, the break-room door opened and Emmett and Alice walked in, followed by a pretty young woman with long blond hair.

"If we could have everyone's attention." Alice announced, "This is Rosalie. Today is her first day at Superior Moving Services, so let's all do our best to make her feel welcome."

"Please, call me Rose." The blond said, looking over everyone's faces in the room with no fear.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Rose, you will be training with Victoria." He said, gesturing over to where Victoria was sitting. Victoria turned toward Rose and glared at her. I mean, really shot daggers through her eyes toward the new girl. Rose just stood there and smiled. Victoria didn't say hello or smile or make her feel welcome in any way.

Rose looked at her and said, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too sweetheart." She said with a wink. Victoria rolled her eyes and looked away. Rose seemed like she might be a feisty one. Maybe she'd put Big Red in her place. I could only hope.

"Alright everyone, let's get to work." Emmett said with a clap. Everyone stood up to start the day.

I took a deep breath. Here we go.

**Edward's POV**

For some strange reason that I couldn't quite explain, I found it very gratifying to get that sweet, genuine laugh out of Bella this morning. Something told me that the girl didn't laugh very often.

Bella and I walked outside into the blazing heat and headed for the 24 foot box truck. Thank God for air conditioning, it must be close to 100 degrees. Bella walked right up to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Bella, I can drive." I said, a little surprised that she had taken initiative to drive first.

"Oh it's no problem." She said waving her little hand in the air. So far this girl was pretty easy-going, I liked that.

I climbed into the passenger seat and typed the address into my cell phone's GPS app. I directed Bella where to go and we arrived at a huge apartment building in Glendale around 10:00 AM. We were moving a family of three across town to a house in a quieter, more suburban neighborhood.

The apartment was on the third floor. We began loading the truck up. I was a little concerned for Bella as I watched her hauling box after heavy box up and down the staircase, wondering how somebody so small was capable of handling such heavy lifting. We walked back and forth, back and forth, from truck to apartment over and over. Many times, she'd be going out as I'd be coming in. It was kind of impossible not to look at each other going back and forth like that, but she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead the entire time. I was beginning to think she was avoiding looking at me.

I didn't avoid looking at her though. I'll admit, I examined her. It wasn't hurting anything. I watched the way she bent her knees and kept her spine perfectly straight as she lifted boxes from the floor. I watched the way she furrowed her brow and took a sharp breath in as she lifted the heaviest things. I watched the way her fingers curled around the edges of the box and turned white from the pressure to keep a strong grip. She was determined. She wanted to prove that she was capable, and she was. I was impressed.

As noon approached, the sun was hotter and brighter than ever. I had just finished loading a big screen TV into the truck when I noticed Bella approaching with a large counter-top microwave in her arms. Her forehead glistened with sweat and I noticed she had rolled the sleeves of her t-shirt up over her shoulders. I didn't blame her, it was extremely hot.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said hurrying over to her and grabbing the microwave from her arms. My hands brushed against her forearms and our eyes locked for a second.

She gave me a half-grin as I took it and turned to place it in the truck. When I turned back to face her, she had pulled the bottom of her t-shirt up and was wiping the sweat from her brow with it. Her entire stomach was exposed and my eyes went straight to her belly-button. Damn, she had quite the little body on her. Jesus Edward, stop it!

She dropped her shirt and I quickly averted my eyes. "So uh...you ready for a break?" I asked. She nodded, looking relieved.

I grabbed each of our lunch coolers from the front of the truck and we sat on the back of the truck, side-by-side, with our feet dangling over the edge. Bella had opened up a bottle of water and was eagerly guzzling it down.

I watched as a little water escaped from between the bottle and her lips and dripped down the corner of her mouth, down over her chin, and trailed down her neck. It disappeared down her t-shirt collar and I imagined it settling right in between her breasts. Wow Edward, stop thinking about her breasts. Shit, seriously inappropriate.

I pulled out a sandwich and a Gatorade. We ate in silence. Bella had chugged her water and I noticed she didn't have anything else to drink. I had brought an extra Gatorade and offered it to her. She accepted it with a smile. She sure had a pretty smile.

When she had finished eating, I noticed her staring off into the distance. She had absent-mindedly grabbed a piece of her ponytail, pulled it over her shoulder and was twirling it around her fingers. I grinned and wondered what she was thinking about.

I finished eating and closed my lunchbox. "Ready to hit the road Twirly?" I asked. She dropped her hair with a bashful smile and nodded.

We drove to the house across town and unloaded. Tomorrow we would move all of the large items, furniture and appliances. That would be interesting.  
><strong><br>Bella's POV**

We arrived back at the company's parking lot a little before 5:00 PM. I insisted on driving since I knew Edward would be stuck driving the semi on Wednesday and Thursday for our over-night trip. We hopped out of the truck and headed inside to punch out for the day.

"Today was a good day Twirls. You did well." Said Edward, holding the office door open for me. Oh boy, now the nick-name was developing a nick-name.

I smiled. "Thanks." I walked through the door and he patted me on the shoulder as I passed by. My whole body tensed up.

"You're a tough little cookie, you've got some stamina." He said.

Yeah, I thought to myself, stamina to avoid gawking at every flexing muscle in your arms whenever you lifted anything. Stamina to hold my mouth closed and avoid drooling all over my sneakers every time you walked past me. Stamina to keep my eyes fixed on something..._anything _but the beads of sweat that ran down your sexy-ass forehead, over your temple, and down over the manly stubble along your jaw.

Today was a good day? Jesus I was _dying! _Today was hell!

**Chapter end notes: So what did you think about their very first day working together?**

*******Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 8 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png****.**

**Chapter notes: Holy cow, the reviews! You guys! I can't even tell you how much I appreciate all the positive feedback. This is what makes writing these stories so much fun…hearing from the readers! **  
><strong><br>Bella's POV  
><strong>  
>Tuesday was just as hot as Monday. Maybe even hotter. I came better prepared with three bottles of water packed in my cooler. I also came better prepared for Edward's presence by reacquainting with my tried-and-true purple B.O.B. (Battery-Operated-Boyfriend) last night. I even spent an hour or two thinking of things Edward and I could talk about since I knew my silence could be portrayed as bitchiness, and I didn't want him think of me that way.<p>

I walked into the break-room feeling confidant and prepared to face the bronze-haired divine being only to watch it all go to shit as soon as I saw that damn blue bandanna tied around his forehead. My insides melted to a pathetic puddle, and I immediately lost all of my meticulously prepared words.

He smiled and waved, bringing a cup of coffee up to his perfect lips. Oh shit. Was it wrong to picture myself as an inanimate object? Like a styrofoam coffee cup?

We arrived at the apartment and started moving furniture into the truck. We moved some of it with dollies and some by hand. By noon, we had everything loaded up but the refrigerator, stove, and a huge solid wooden bookshelf.

I had just finished helping Edward carry out part of a sectional sofa and I was exhausted and extremely hot. We stopped to take a lunch break and re-hydrate.

I had rolled the sleeves up on my work-shirt again but they kept coming un-done and falling back down over my shoulders. Edward noticed me struggling to roll them back up for the fifth time today and walked up to me.

"Do you like that shirt?" He asked.

"Um, not really." I said, a little confused.

"I have an idea." He said reaching his arms out toward me. My breath caught in my throat. He grabbed hold of one of my shirt sleeves with both hands and _tore _it off! Then he reached over and did the same thing to the other side! Holy mother of God. Edward just ripped part of my shirt off. I wish I could have seen the look on my face after he did that. No actually, I don't.

I was much cooler in my newly sleeveless shirt and ate my lunch with a stupid grin fixed permanently on my lips.

After lunch, we loaded up the appliances and saved the biggest and heaviest item for last. That huge tank-of-a-bookshelf. The trickiest part would be going down the apartment stairs with it.

Edward was adorable as we moved it little by little through the apartment and toward the staircase. "Are you alright? Tell me if you need a break. Take your time, there's no rush."

I wanted to just drop the thing and hug him for being so frickin' sweet.

We had reached the stairs and Edward was a nervous wreck. "Bella, maybe I should go down first. Do you want to take my end instead? Jesus Bella, if you get hurt..." He didn't finish his sentence but I could tell he was genuinely concerned.

"It'll be fine. Let's just take it slow." I said, staying on my side. It made no difference if I went down first or last. I took the steps one at a time. The edge of the bookshelf was digging into my forearms and it hurt like hell but I wasn't going to let it stop me.

We were only four steps from the bottom when I heard an apartment door slam and a couple of kids came laughing and chasing each other down the stairs. They flew past Edward, ducked under the bookshelf and shoved past me, causing me to lose my footing. I started to wobble. The kids hopped down the last few stairs and ran out the door as my wobble turned to a tip, and I knew I was going down.

**Edward's POV**

_"Bella!" _I screamed as I saw Bella tip sideways. The shelf shifted forward and fell from Bella's arms landing on the stairs with a loud thud. Her back hit the wall and she slid down the rest of the stairwell against the wall and landed on her bottom on the floor below. I gripped my end of the shelf as tightly as possible but gravity caused it to slide down the stairs and I watched in horror as it headed straight for Bella.

I squeezed my eyes closed and dug my fingers into the wood as hard as I could, using all my strength to lessen the acceleration in which the shelf was sliding down toward her. I felt it stop and opened my eyes to see Bella with her feet propped up against the shelf, holding it in place. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She had her back pressed up against the wall and her hands braced against the floor beside her.

I acted quickly, sliding the shelf to the far left side of the stairwell and tipping it up on its side and out of the way. Then I rushed over to Bella, knelt down on the floor, and automatically reached for her.

"Shit! Bella are you OK? Oh my God, I knew I should have gone down first! Are you hurt? Please tell me you're OK!" I didn't even take a breath in between sentences. When I finally did inhale, I realized I had pulled her onto my lap and had her wrapped tightly in my arms. She was shaking. I pressed her head to my chest and had my other hand splayed out on her lower back.

"I...I'm...OK." She said quietly.

My heart was racing. She could have been crushed. Shit, it could have _killed _her. I felt her arms slide slowly around my waist and I started to settle down. She clutched onto me and took a shaky breath. A few seconds went by and she was still in my lap but I didn't mind. I felt her head move and bit by bit, she tilted her face up to look at me.

"Thank you for...slowing it down." She said looking back and forth between my eyes. Our arms started to loosen up from around each other and Bella scooted off my lap and back onto the floor beside me.

"I did my best." I said. Then I was suddenly aware of the stinging pain coming from my fingers. I looked down at my hands and saw each and every one of my fingernails was torn and bleeding. Bella saw it too and gasped, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." I said to her softly, wiping the blood on my jeans. Then I noticed blood on Bella's arms. "Bella, where are you hurt?" I asked with worry taking her arms and looking them over. The shelf had dug into the skin on her forearms as she carried it. One was just scraped badly but the other one was actually skinned and bleeding.

I quickly removed the bandanna from around my head and tied it around her bleeding arm. She looked up at me, but didn't say anything. I wish I could read her mind because this girl had a lot going on in her head but never said anything out loud. This was one of those moments. Finally, she squeaked out,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said standing up. "Let's go back to the truck and take a 5 minute break." I said.

I held my hands out for Bella to grab them so I could help her up from the floor. She hesitated for a moment, but took my hands. I pulled her up and we stood face to face, hand in hand, our eyes locked on each others for about 5 full seconds. I stared deep into her dark brown eyes and felt...felt something _warm up _inside of me. Bella looked away first and dropped her hands.

Whoa. What was that Edward?

Bella walked out the door and headed toward the truck. I didn't move from where I stood, but watched as she walked away.

Seriously. What the fuck _was _that Edward? I ran my hands down my face and took a deep breath. I seriously didn't know what that was. Whatever it was, it was intense...and I just wasn't sure how I felt about that.

**Bella's POV  
><strong>  
>We were only supposed to work until 5:00 PM, but after the shelf incident, we were extra careful and took our time unloading the last of the heavy items. We arrived back at our work parking lotaround 6:00 PM.<p>

Edward had been unusually quiet for the rest of our shift. We punched out for the day and said goodbye. I climbed into my Jetta and started it up. I watched Edward climb into his black Tahoe and drive away.

I leaned forward and pressed my head against the steering wheel.

I'm not going to lie. The bookshelf mishap scared the shit out of me. That thing would have crushed me had I not been able to bring my legs up in time to stop it. But what scared me more, was the look on Edward's face after he took my hands and helped me up from the floor.

Now _that_ scared the shit out of me more than anything because that was a look I had never seen from him before. That was a look I had never seen from _anybody _before.

**Chapter end notes:** **Oh that funny little thing called...feelings.** **They get you every time! Please share your thoughts!**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 9 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

**_*Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) _**_**http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**_**_._**

**Chapter notes: I've had lots of people asking when we'll reach the prologue and I'm so glad you're excited for it! But I'm going to make you wait just a little while longer! I have a few more chapters in between to really develop E and B's relationship. Bear with me ladies! It's coming! I update often so it will be here before you know it!**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at my empty duffel bag. I had never been to was I supposed to pack? What was the weather like?I bit my lip, then turned and grabbed the laptop from off my dresser.

I plopped down on my bed and did a quick weather search for Salt Lake City. Damn, just as hot as L.A. I stood up and set my laptop on the bed, then started to throw clothing into my bag.

I tossed in my usual jeans and t-shirts for work. I wish we were allowed to wear shorts in this heat, but we were required to wear pants due to some kind of safety liability thing. I dug through my drawer but couldn't come up with a matching pair of socks, so I just threw in a pair that were close enough. I grabbed a little pair of cotton shorts and a wife-beater to sleep in, then opened my blasé underwear drawer and tossed in a pair of plain white briefs. I paused, sighed, then reached further back into the drawer toward the back left corner.

"Care to join me on a road-trip?" I asked the ridiculous sex-toy, tucking it safely in the side pocket of my bag.

I grabbed my shower essentials from the bathroom along with my toothbrush and paste. I zipped the bag up and set it on the floor by my bedroom door, nearly tripping over my cat Ace in the process. I made a mental note to put out an extra bowl of food and water for him while I was gone.

When I turned back around, the glare of the laptop screen caught my eye and I had a sudden urge to do some digging. I logged into Facebook. Wow, I needed to update my info. I hadn't been on here in at least 6 months. Zero pending friend requests. Yeah, big surprise.

I clicked on the search box and typed in _Edward Cullen. _

He _did_ have one. A picture popped up of Edward from a distance, sitting in a little boat, holding up a big fish he had caught. His profile was secured. I couldn't view it unless I friended him. Nope, not gonna happen. I started to close the laptop, but stopped. I went back up to the search box and typed in _Cullen_. Only two people showed up. Edward Cullen of course, and Tanya Cullen, a striking blond woman wearing a strapless red dress and holding up a martini glass.

I clicked on her. Her profile popped up, unsecured. My eyes zoomed directly to her personal info. Yep, married to Edward Cullen. This was her. Mr. Perfect had his Mrs. Perfect and they made quite the attractive pair.

I sighed. I couldn't bring myself to look through her pictures or read her wall. I logged off, closed it up, and flopped down on my bed.

I arrived to work early the next morning. Only two people were in the break-room. Emmett and the new girl, Rose. They were sitting at a table drinking coffee when I walked in. That's weird, I didn't think Emmett was a coffee drinker.

"Good morning Bella." Emmett said, downing the rest of his coffee and standing up.

"G'morning." I said, looking at both of them with a polite smile. I headed over to the coffee maker. I heard Emmett say good-bye and the door clicked closed behind him as he left.

"So Bella, how long have you worked for Superior Moving?" Rose asked, making conversation. I turned around with my coffee but was frozen in place.

"Um, about a year, I think."

She smiled. "Why don't you come join me?" She said, pulling out a chair.

I walked over to her table and took a seat. Silence. Say something Bella! Shit, I was no good at this.

"Um...how is training going?" Yes, good. Very good Bella. That's acceptable.

"Ha! Fine, considering the wrath of the Ginger Ninja!" She said with a chuckle.

I immediately giggled. That was a name I hadn't heard yet, and believe me, Evil Orphan Annie had lots of nicknames!

Rose smirked at me, "You like that one?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, my daughter came up with that one." Said Rose, sipping her coffee.

"Oh, you have a daughter?" I asked, curious.

"Yep, she's 10." Rose answered lighting up. I must have made a surprised face because she responded again, "Yeah, I was a young mom. I had her when I was 18. She's my whole world though. Her dad left when she was a baby so I'm raising her on my own. This job has been a godsend. The pay is so much better than any of the others I've had. It makes training with Cranky Copper Top a little more bearable, you know?"

I smiled and nodded.

We both turned when we heard the door open and saw Edward walk in.

Butterflies. Damn it.

"Morning Twirly! How's it goin' Rose?" Edward said walking across the room and pouring himself a coffee.

"It's going alright." Said Rose. "What did you just call her? Twirly?"

"Yep, she can explain it to you, I've gotta go start up the semi. Crank the AC up. See you in a few Twirls!" He said with a wave and walked out the door.

Rose turned to look at me with raised eyebrows.

I sighed. "Something with my hair...I guess...I don't know." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. God, was I seriously _this _incapable of socializing with other people?

"Huh." Said Rose, "well that's cute." She paused. "Do you have a nickname for him?" She asked grinning.

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

She leaned forward in her chair and lowered her voice. "Bella, is there something..._going on _between you two?"

I stood up from my chair abruptly. "What? No! He's_...he's married!_" I whispered the last two words.

Rose chuckled raising her hands up in front of her, "Take it easy! I didn't know. Sorry. Didn't mean to pry."

I stood frozen in my spot, not quite sure what to say now after my little freak-out. Smooth Bella, really smooth.

Other employees started to walk into the break-room now and Rose finished the last of her coffee and stood up. "Well, I better go see if the Raging Redhead punched in yet. Have a nice trip Bella!" She smiled and gave the others a quick wave, then walked out.

I was still standing there like an idiot when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. What the hell? Nobody ever texted me. Heck, nobody ever called me either. I only had four numbers programmed into my phone. My mom in Phoenix, my dad in Washington, work, and my landlord Ian. I guess sometimes Ian would text me when rent was due, but it wasn't the first of the month.

I pulled out the little device and looked at the screen. It displayed a text from an unknown number. I opened it.

_"Truck's all cooled down. Just waiting on you Twirly!"_

Clank! I felt all eyes on me as I scrambled to retrieve the phone that had just dropped from my hands and landed a few feet from my table. Before I could grab it, another pair of hands scooped it up.

"Drop something angel?" James asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah." I said, holding my hand out.

"What do you say?" He asked playfully, waving the phone in his hand.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Say 'please James'." He told me.

I had to force back the urge to roll my eyes right in front of him. Ugh, whatever, "Please James?" I said, my hand still in mid air.

"Mmm, one more time angel." He purred quietly.

"Please James?" I said again, a little irritated by his weird amusement.

"That's right, good girl." He murmured, slowly handing the phone back over to me, his eyes burning into mine. I thought the other guys were snickering behind him, but didn't care enough to wonder why. I turned and walked out.

I was more concerned about how Edward had gotten my cell phone number. I stepped outside and walked around the back of the office where the semis were parked. I approached the huge monster-of-a-vehicle. Its loud diesel engine rumbled noisily. I walked around to the passenger's side and stretched up above my head for the door handle. It took me two tries before I grasped onto it and flung it open.

Suddenly, Edward was behind me.

"Need some help?" He asked, stepping up beside me.

"Oh, um...no, I can do it." I said, stepping up onto the running board.

"You sure? It's pretty high?"

"Uh..."

"Here," He said, bringing his hands toward me. My breath hitched. Very gently, he wrapped his long fingers around my waist and lifted me effortlessly. Oh my God. I grabbed the overhead handle and slid easily into the passenger's seat. Then he walked back around and climbed in.

He looked at me with a smile. "Got your number from Emmett, hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, that's fine." I said, still flustered from having his hands on me. I couldn't help but think about the way he had helped me up. He definitely wasn't Jacob, with his hands all over my ass. No, he was a gentleman. He was respectful. God, he was..._perfect_.  
><strong><br>Chapter end notes: Have any nickname suggestions for Victoria? Feel free to toss in your ideas and I might just use it in the story! What did you think about the chapter?**

*******Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 10 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Ready to hit the road?**

Bella's POV

There was an entire department store in the back of our semi. I mean _entire: _clothing, racks, shelving units, cash registers, shopping carts, lighting fixtures, you name it, we had were transporting everything from a department store in L.A., to a newly built store in Salt Lake City.

Luckily, the L.A. store's warehouse team helped us load everything up, otherwise Edward and I would have been there all day. We were on the road by 11:00 AM, due to arrive at our motel in Utah by around 10:00 PM.

We were on the freeway. Edward was silent. He looked straight ahead at the road with a complacent look on his face.

5 minutes passed. Shit, I should say something. Come on Bella, you brainstormed ideas at home, make small talk! It can't be that hard, it's only eleven hours. Eleven hours? God help me.

5 more minutes passed. Oh God, he probably thinks I'm such a bitch. I glanced over at him, biting my lip. He had the same simple look on his face, staring straight ahead, with just a hint of a grin across his perfect lips. Wonder what the heck he was thinking about?

5 more minutes. Grrrr! Bella! Quit being such a wuss! I cleared my throat.

"Um...so Edward...how long have you lived in L.A.?"

He glanced at me, his lips turned up into a noticeable grin now.

"See now, that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked looking back at the road.

Huh? Was he _teasing _me?

"You know," he started, "it's a good thing you spoke up. I was just about to radio another trucker over the CB to talk to."

My jaw may have hit my lap.

He was smiling from ear to ear now. "Relax Bella," he chuckled, "you can talk to me you know! We're going to be on the road a lot, we might as well get to know each other."

"Right. I know." I said, looking at my lap.

"Seven years." He said. "I moved here from San Francisco after high school to go to college at UCLA. What about you?"

"Five years. I moved from Washington after high school to go to LATTC."

"Why L.A.?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's sort of in between both my parents. My dad is in Washington, and my mom is in Arizona."

We chatted for quite a while. I learned that, like me, Edward was an only child. His parents were both doctors in San Francisco. In his free-time, he enjoyed boating, fishing, and riding dirt-bikes. He's worked for Emmett for five years. They went to college together and Edward was one of the first employees Emmett hired for Superior Moving.

Before I knew it, an hour had passed and we were pulling off the freeway to fill up at a gas station.

I was quite proud of myself. Although Edward did most of the talking, I made appropriate acknowledgments by adding in a few 'oh reallys?' and 'that's nices'. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for almost having a real conversation with someone.

As I watched Edward turning the huge steering wheel into the gas station entrance, I noticed the glint of his wedding band catch in the sunlight. Strange, he didn't mention a single thing about his wife.

**Edward's POV**

I parked the semi and ran around to the passenger's side of the truck to help Bella down. She swung her blue-jean clad legs over the edge and leaned forward. She squinted as the bright sun washed over her face. I reached up to grab hold of her but she hopped right down, not expecting me to be there. Her body crashed into my chest and she nearly knocked me to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, bringing her hand up to grab my bicep, then quickly pulling it away again.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it! I was just going to help you down."

"You really don't have to do that, but thank you." She said, looking down.

I watched Bella walk toward the gas station's convenience store as I filled the truck up. Her hair blew around her shoulders in the breeze. She brought her hand up and over her head, sliding her fingers through her hair. She held her other hand over her eyebrows, shielding the bright sun until she reached the building.

It was very sunny. I wished I would've remembered to grab my sunglasses or a hat for the trip.

I had just finished pumping the gas when I heard the crunching of gravel behind me. I turned to see Bella walking back, holding a plastic bag and wearing...holy mother of God...she was wearing a green and white trucker hat on her head. I felt my dick stir.

Jesus Edward, this needs to stop! Oh but God _damn_ it was sexy. No! No no no no!

"Here," she said, reaching into the plastic bag, "I got you a Gatorade. I think orange is your favorite right?"

I nodded. She knew my favorite flavor. She's known me for less than a week and she knows my favorite Gatorade flavor. OK, stop standing there like a moron and thank her.

"Thanks." I uttered, my voice an octave higher than normal.

"Your welcome." She said simply. She turned and walked back around to the passenger's side. I quickly snapped out of it and followed behind her to help her back up.

She was attempting to climb back up herself.

"Bella, let me help you up."

"No. I can do it. It's silly for you to have to keep helping me." She said looking at me from under the brim of the hat. I tried my damned hardest to ignore the sexy new accessory. Really I did.

"I don't mind Bella, really. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Just...let me try." She said. I held my hands up and took a step back, still staying close enough to catch her if she lost her footing.

She stepped up onto the running board and reached over her head for the door handle. As she raised her hands up, her t-shirt raised up with her, exposing the small of her back. I eyed the dimples just above the waistband of her jeans. My eyes kept roaming. Stop Edward, stop stop stop...couldn't. Slender hips, tight ass, toned thighs. Under those worn-out jeans and t-shirts, the girl had _some_ body on her.

She grabbed onto the bottom of the passenger's seat and pressed her palm onto the floor of the truck cab. I watched the muscles in her arms flex as she used her upper-body strength to lift herself up and bring her knee up to the floor. As she bent her legs, the waist of her jeans puckered out a bit and I caught a glimpse of the top elastic band of her plain white panties.

Saliva filled my mouth. There's something about plain white panties that's just so innocent, modest, and incredibly appealing. I don't think Tanya even owned a pair of plain white briefs. She had to buy all the expensive, lacy, silky shit.

Fuck! Tanya! I'm _married!_ I don't care how miserable Tanya can make me, she's my wife, and I would _never ever_ betray her. Jesus Christ, just _thinking_ these thoughts was betraying her.

I had to stop. I_ had_ to. "I'm done!" I blurted out loud to myself.

"What?" Bella asked, settling into the truck seat and looking down at me.

"Oh, uh...I'm done...helping you up into the truck. You proved you can do it yourself. Good job." I said giving her a lame double-thumbs-up sign.

Smooth Edward. Really smooth.

**Chapter end notes: Seems Bella isn't the only one having some dirty thoughts. Heck I'd even have some dirty thoughts if I saw Bella in a trucker hat. Can you picture it? I'd love it if you'd share your dirty thoughts with me in a review! ;)**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 11 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Lots of great news everyone! I just finished my O/S for the What Rocks My World Contest at The Avant Garde Awards! You'll be able to read it as of October 10. If you like it, I hope you vote for me! Second, the amazing and talented SoapyMahem made me a manip of Bella in the trucker hat from chapter 10! Visit my profile for a link or copy and paste below (remove spaces). Another piece of great news, just found out I am pregnant with baby #2! **

**http:/i1218****. photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/309555_163471850406914_100002322998897_329493_271920912_n . jpg**

**Bella's POV**

We were back on the freeway.

"So Bella," Edward started, "you know a lot about me now, what about you?"

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yes you Twirly. Tell me about yourself. All I know is that you moved here five years ago for school and your parents live out of state. What else?"

Oh here we go. I was the most un-interesting person I knew. Edward was going to learn that quickly.

"Um, what would you...like to know?"

There was an unusually long pause before he spoke up again.

"Anything." He said.

Shit shit shit. What do I tell him? I'm a hermit whose only friend is her cat. I enjoy cooking 3-course meals all for my lonely pathetic self. The only time I go out is to buy groceries or go to the gym.

He glanced at me. "Bella, tell me whatever you want," he said softly, "I'm a pretty easy-going guy, I'm not going to judge you."

I suddenly realized I was nearly biting through the skin on my lip and my finger was turning that ugly bluish color again from the hair wrapped around it. I quickly dropped my hair.

"How did you come to work at Superior Moving?" He asked gently.

"Emmett was recruiting people at the gym I work out at." I said quickly. There, that wasn't too hard.

He turned his face toward me and smiled. It wasn't a silly or a teasing smile. It was sweet. It was almost...proud.

He was quiet again and I knew he was giving me time to formulate something to say. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I thought about the things he told me about himself, hobbies...

"I like to cook." I said.

He turned to look at me again, his eyes were bright.

"What's your specialty?"

I brought my pointer finger to my lips and tapped it there, thinking.

"Stuffed chicken marsala." I said.

"Sounds delicious. Is that the one people request most from you?" He asked.

"I just cook for myself. That one is my favorite." I responded automatically.

I was surprised at how easy this was. There was something about Edward that made me feel, at ease.

"You just cook for yourself?" He asked perplexed. "Surely you must cook for friends, relatives, or a boyfriend? Anyone?"

Damn it. Here it comes. Time to pity the friendless solitarian. Let the humiliation begin.

I stared straight ahead and shook my head. "No. Don't have any of those." I said very quietly. I felt the lump in the back of my throat. Stop it Bella. Don't be so weak.

I saw Edward looking at me from the corner of my eye. I kept my face forward. OK, this was too much. What did people normally do when things got too uncomfortable? Oh I know, change the subject. Think think think. Aha!

"I have cat." I said, my voice quivering with emotion. Come on Bella, pull it together. "He's kind of old, 13."

"What's his name?" Edward asked.

"Ace. After Ace of Base. They used to be my favorite music group back when I was a kid."

Edward chuckled. "That's awesome! I liked them too!"

He was bringing me back. I was starting to relax again. I turned to look at him and smiled.

**Edward's POV **

Shit, the last thing I wanted to do was make her cry, and she looked and sounded like she was about to break down at any moment. I was doing my best to make her feel as comfortable as possible. I knew this was hard for her. I was relieved when she finally smiled at me. It was a beautiful thing, her smile.

We chatted for a few more minutes. I learned what gym she attended, the names of her parents, and she told me a little about her previous road-trips with Victoria. Had I known how terrible Victoria had treated Bella, I would have given that crazy carrot-top a piece of my mind.

Around 3:00 PM, I noticed Bella yawn for the third time.

"Bella, you can go lie down in back if you're tired." I said, gesturing over my shoulder with a nod of my head. "Take a little nap."

Most big rigs had a small sleeper alcove within the cab, just behind the two bucket seats in the front. The space was smaller than a jail cell yet its accommodations were quite comfortable. A twin size bed with storage racks over and around the bed area. Two overhead lights and a small, flip-down table to write or work on. Ours even had a tiny square refrigerator. It was like an extremely small version of a pop-up camper.

Bella glanced over her shoulder at the bed.

"Fresh sheets and pillowcase. Emmett changes them after every trip. It's pretty comfortable. I know from experience." I said with a grin.

Her lips turned up. "Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a minute." She said, removing her hat and unbuckling her seatbelt. She walked the few steps behind us to the bed. I glanced down at her feet, when she kicked off her sneakers. One sock had a thin red stripe across the toes, the other was plain white.

"Bella...are your sock mis-matched?" I asked in a teasing tone, looking at the road with a huge smile across my face. Then I heard soft giggling. I turned back to see a very red Bella sitting on the bed with her hand covering her mouth.

She nodded.

This girl was so adorably imperfect. It was extraordinary.

**Bella's POV**

A combination of the muffled, rumbling truck engine and Edward's calming presence nearby lulled me right to sleep.

When I awoke a few hours later, I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. It was 6:00 PM and I was getting hungry. I sat up in the little bed and stretched. Edward heard me stirring and glanced back at me.

"Have a good nap?" He asked, his features soft and caring.

"Yes, very." I said slipping my shoes back on.

"I told you that bed was comfortable." He said.

He was right. It was surprisingly comfortable. What made it even more comforting, was knowing that Edward had slept on this very bed before too.

"Want to pick up a couple of burgers for the road?" Edward asked.

"You read my mind." I said.

We exited at the next food sign and Edward found a fast-food place with semi-parking. We each ordered a burger and fries to go. Edward ordered his without pickles or mustard and I was curious to know what other types of interesting quirks he possessed. I stashed that away in my mind for a future topic of small-talk.

We arrived at our motel at 10:15 PM. The place was old, really run-down and in desperate need of updating. The letter E in the red motel sign was burnt out leaving a sad, flickering display of MOT L along the roadside. We were both used to it though. Emmett made up for it in our pay, so spending one or two nights in a dump like this wasn't that big of a deal.

Our rooms were on the second level. We walked up the rickety stairs and found our rooms, side by side.

Edward turned to me. "Sleep well Bella. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Edward." I said, looking into those piercing jade eyes. I walked into my room and locked the door behind me.

I cranked the air conditioner up and it wheezed and rattled as if I were sucking the life out of it. I changed into my cotton shorts and wife-beater, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I sat down on the edge of the bed. The digital clock displayed 10:40 PM. We had to deliver the store merchandise to its destination by 8:00 AM tomorrow morning so I set the alarm and was just about to pull the sheets back to climb into bed when I heard a distant cell phone ring.

I froze. It wasn't my phone. Then I heard a man say "hello?" and realized it was Edward from the other side of the wall.

"Tomorrow night, I told you this Tanya." He said.

Oh shit, I could hear him clear as day. These walls were really thin. I lay down and reached for the table lamp to click it off but froze again.

"Tanya, please don't start this tonight. I have to be up early tomorrow. We can talk about it when I get home."

Stop listening Bella! God am I rude.

"Tanya, why are you starting this? I understand that you get lonely. I get lonely too when I'm gone on these road-trips! Yet, when I'm home, you choose to go out with your friends instead. So I guess you can't be that lonely can you?"

They were arguing. Edward's tone was...exasperated. Like he's done this more than a few times.

Shut your ears off Bella! Grrr, I can't!

The arguing went on all night. I slipped in and out of sleep a few times. I was thankful that I had taken a nap in the truck because otherwise I would be extremely tired in the morning. I finally heard them wrapping things up around 2:45 AM. Well, if you consider "wrapping things up" to be,

_"I've had enough of this bullshit Tanya! We'll talk tomorrow! I'm turning my fucking phone off now! Good night!"_

My alarm went off at 7:00 AM and I stripped out of my sleep clothes and hopped into the shower. The water pressure was awful as expected. I got dressed and towel-dried my hair, leaving it down.

I stepped out of my room just as Edward was stepping out of his. His hair was damp from a shower. I stepped up beside him. He smelled fresh, clean, and so very masculine.

"Good morning." I said.

He looked at me. "Hi." His voice was hoarse and there were dark circles under his eyes. The scruff along his jaw was thicker than it had been yesterday. He looked so tired.

We arrived at our destination on time and unloaded the truck with the help of the other store employees. When we were finished, I walked across the street to a coffee shop and picked up 2 cups of coffee and a couple of bagels. Edward had the truck running when I got back and was standing on the ground leaning against the driver's side door with his eyes closed.

He heard me walking up and opened his eyes.

"Got this for you." I said, holding out the coffee and a bagel. He smiled. First smile I had seen all morning.

"You are very sweet Bella. Thank you." He said, reaching for them. "Here, let me hold yours while you climb up into the truck."

We were back on the road and Edward was unusually quiet. He kept rubbing his tired eyes.

"You didn't sleep much?" I asked after I saw him yawn for the seventh time this morning.

"No, hardly at all." He answered. Suddenly, he turned toward me with a troubled look on his face. "Shit. I didn't keep you up too, did I Bella?" Then he lowered his voice, "God, I forget how thin those walls can be."

"No, well yes, but no...I mean, I did get some sleep." I stuttered awkwardly.

His face dropped.

"You heard me arguing on the phone, didn't you?" He asked, his face serious.

I hesitated, but figured I should be honest. I slowly nodded my head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop."

Edward sighed. "I know."

Oh no, was he pissed at me. No, I didn't want that!

"Are...are you mad?" I asked quietly.

He immediately looked at me. "What? No! Of course not Bella! I'm the one that should be sorry for keeping you up. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

**Edward's POV**

We were both very quiet for the next hour. I hated that she had heard me arguing with Tanya. I fucking hated it. I didn't want Bella knowing that side of me. It was a miserable, pathetic side of me and my life and I was ashamed that she had overheard it.

Around 2:00 PM, the caffeine from the coffee had worn off and I pulled off the freeway and into a rest-stop. I parked the truck and turned in my seat to face Bella. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"Listen Bella. I'm really really sorry to do this, but I need to lie down in back for a while. Otherwise I'm afraid I might fall asleep at the wheel."

She straightened her legs and turned in my direction. "Edward, don't be sorry, that's fine. Really it is. Please, lie down." She said, nodding her head. She was so understanding.

"God I'm sorry." I said, "I hate to waste our time. We could be spending it on the road. We'll get back later than expected." I said, running my fingers through my messy hair.

"I have nothing else going on back home. Don't worry. I wish I could offer to take the wheel but I uh...I dropped out of my truck driving lessons." She said.

Wow, that was the longest couple of sentences I'd ever heard her say. And she said them with hardly any anxiety at all. It made me happy.

I walked behind our seats and kicked off my shoes. Then I crawled onto the bed, lay down, and was immediately hit with Bella's scent on the pillow from the day before. I closed my eyes and silently inhaled. For some reason, it was...relaxing, and really nice. I inhaled again and was asleep within minutes.

I woke up around 4:00 PM and rolled over in the bed. I was clutching the pillow tightly in my arms. I sat up and put it back in its place then looked around. Bella had tilted her seat back as far as it could go. She was leaned to the side, sleeping with her head pressed up against the hard metal truck wall.

I quietly put my shoes back on and walked in between the seats. I stood and looked at her.

I had never met anyone quite like her. She was so laid-back, so understanding, and just so sweet. I hadn't heard her complain about a single thing since we had been working together. And there were plenty of things she could have complained about. The heat, the bright sun, the small bed, boredom, the crappy motel, my loud phone argument, the wasted time. But no.

I looked at her cheek pressed against the hard metal. I wasn't going to let her sleep so uncomfortably like this. I bent down and gently slid my right arm behind her back and my left arm beneath her legs. I carefully lifted her out of the seat and carried her easily to the bed that I had just gotten out of. Her eyes never opened. She only stirred briefly to grab onto the pillow and squeeze it close to her.

I covered her up with the blanket then stepped back to look at her again. There was something about her. Something unusual and special that made me think that maybe...she understood me. And even more unusual was...I think I understood her too.

**Chapter end notes: Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! What did you think of it?**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 12 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces)** **http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**.

**Chapter notes: ONE more week until voting opens to the public for the What Rocks Your World Contest at the Avant Garde Awards! I hope you read my O/S and vote if you like it! Here is chapter 12, enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

Friday morning, I walked into the break-room. Rose, Tyler, and Eric sat at a table chatting and Jacob sat at a separate table drinking a can of Coke and flipping through a motorcycle magazine. I greeted them all and walked over to place my lunch in the refrigerator. When I turned back around, I glanced at Jacob and I remembered something he had said last week:

_"Hey, did you guys hear? I'm teaching Bella how to drive semi!"_

Yesterday, Bella had mentioned she had "dropped out" of her truck driving lessons. After she had woken up from her nap, I brought it up in causal conversation:

"So why did you drop out of your truck lessons?"

She got very fidgety and started to stutter something about it "not working out." I could tell she was uncomfortable and decided to drop the subject.

Somehow, I felt like I could read her. Like when we first started the trip to Utah, she was so distraught over starting a conversation with me that I knew I needed to help her, lead her, give her guidance. She needed that. And when I gave it to her, she loosened up a bit and calmed down.

Now I was curious. Why did Jacob's truck driving lessons suddenly not work out? I walked over to his table and sat down.

"How's it goin' man?" I said nonchalantly.

Jacob downed the rest of his soda. "Goin' alright. Throw your back out yet doin' all the lifting for the girl?" He asked with a smirk, still flipping through his magazine.

"Nah, she's pretty frickin' strong actually. You'd be surprised."

Jacob chuckled.

I decided to bring it up. "Hey, weren't you teaching her how to drive semi?"

Jacob let out a huff, flipping the page. "Not anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she's an ungracious prude, that's why." He said, never taking his eyes off his magazine.

I rolled that over in my head and realized exactly what he was insinuating. He wanted sex in return for the lessons and Bella turned him down. I felt my pulse speed up.

I leaned toward Jacob and lowered my voice so the others couldn't hear, "Listen closely Jacob because I'm only going to say this one time."

He looked up at me.

My tone was hard and threatening, "If you or any of your little friends ever try to trick, coax, or guilt Bella into playing any of your sick little games, I promise you..._I will __take you the fuck out__. _Do you understand me?"

He frowned at me.

"Do. You. Understand. Me?" I said again, pausing between each word between gritted teeth.

"Yeah." He grunted out with a scowl, "Shit man, you're a fucking freak." He stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Rose, Tyler, and Eric all looked at me, confused.

As employees started to arrive, the break-room started to fill up and I stood up. Rose stood up at the same time and walked over to the coffee maker.

"Off to find Twirly?" She asked with a smile.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. We're on shop duty today." I said with a nod.

She poured a cup of coffee and added two sugars, then headed for the door. I walked out behind her and watched her walk up to Emmett's desk. He was shuffling papers around in a disorganized mess.

Rose walked up behind him and leaned over his shoulder. He froze. She placed the steaming cup in front of him. "Black with two sugars. Just how you like it. Have a nice day Emmett." She said wiggling her fingers at him and walking outside.

I've known Emmett for five years, and I know him well enough to know that he is not a coffee drinker. I stepped up to his desk with a smirk.

"Just how you like it huh?" I teased.

He looked up at me, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Have I fired your ass this week?"

"Yes, twice. Once by text." I answered without missing a beat. I started to walk toward the door. "Gotta go, these semis aren't going to wash themselves!" I said giving him a wave. He flipped me off and went back to shuffling papers around on his desk.

I opened the door and...OOF!

"Bella!" I said, grabbing both her shoulders. She had slammed right into me hurrying inside to punch in.

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I'm running late!" She scurried around me and slid her time-card through the punch clock beside Emmett's desk. He glanced up at her and said 'morning'.

She turned back around to face me and was bright red. "I'm sorry." She squeaked out again.

I let out a soft snicker. "Don't worry about it." I said, holding the door open for her.

I followed her outside and we started for the back lot where the semis were parked.

"How are you with a hose?" I asked.

Jesus Christ Edward, _really_?

She looked down with an embarrassed grin.

"Sorry, that sounded bad." I said, "I meant, how about if you hold the hose, and I'll start soaping up."

Oh God. What the hell is my problem?

Bella bit her lip and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Wow, uh, there's really no way to put that without sounding like a pervert is there? Sorry Bella."

"It's...it's OK." She said with a smile. At least I got a smile out of her.

**Bella's POV **

I watched Edward walk over to the hose spout attached to the office building wall and turn the water on. He grabbed the end of the hose and started walking toward me.

"You ready to get wet?" He asked.

My eyes widened.

Then he froze, and slapped himself in the forehead.

I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it! Everything out of his mouth was some type of sexual innuendo and he wasn't even trying! It was hilarious.

"Wow, Bella, I'm really sorry. I should just shut up."

"No, please don't!" I said between laughs.

He gave me a sexy crooked grin and I listened to my inner porn-star say "I'm already wet for you baby." Then I mentally slapped myself across the face. Married man Bella!

"I'm glad you find my haphazard humor entertaining." He said, handing the hose to me. "But really," he said, lowering his tone, "I meant no disrespect."

I gazed back at him with what felt like little cartoon stars twirling in my eyes. Freaking perfection, this man.

**Chapter end notes: Oh these silly kids! What did you think about Edward and Jacob's interaction?**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 13 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

**_*Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces)_**_**http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**__._

**Chapter notes: Five more days until voting starts for the What Rocks My World Contest at the Avant Garde Awards website! I hope you read my original O/S and vote for me if you like it!**

**Bella's POV**

"Ace, why do I wake up at 8:00 AM when I have the weekend off? Don't normal people sleep in?" My cat rubbed his face against my forehead and purred. "Oh, that's right, I'm not normal. Thanks for reminding me." I said to him, petting him down his back and gently sliding his tail through my hand.

I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the edge. I was always an early-riser. I don't know why. My brain just won't let me sleep past 8:00 AM for some reason. I stood up, walked to my kitchen and pulled out a frying pan. I cooked myself some bacon and eggs and then hopped in the shower. As I walked into my bedroom with a towel wrapped around me, I heard my phone chime.

I had a group text from my landlord Ian.

"Happy first of the month!"

I grinned and rolled my eyes. That was his way of reminding everyone that rent was due. I had the check sitting on my dresser to give to him. I was never late. I'd drop it off later today.

After I ate some lunch, I sat down on my couch to read a book and must have fallen asleep because I was awoken suddenly by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the screen. Unknown number. Who the hell would be calling me? Maybe a wrong number?

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Rose!"

I blinked. "Oh...hi."

"Got your number from Emmett, hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine." I said. I didn't mind Rose calling me, but I certainly hoped Emmett wouldn't freely give out my number to anyone else that might ask. Especially after that creepy Jacob incident in the truck. Maybe I will say something to him.

"So Bella, a bunch of us from work are meeting out at Duke's Bar later this evening, you wanna come?"

I'd heard of Duke's Bar. It wasn't a super posh, velvet rope, dress code type place like a lot of other places in L.A. It was much more laid-back and casual.

"Hello? Bella, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry. Um, OK, I'll come along."

"Great! We're meeting around 9:00 PM. See ya!"

"Bye Rose."

Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock

I rapped frantically on Ian's door. His apartment was on the first floor, directly below mind.

"OK, OK! I'm coming! Who died?" Ian asked as he opened the door. He was wearing a bright, pinkish-peach colored polo. "Oh darling, it's you. Do you come bearing gifts?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Ian was about 35, with bleach blond hair and fake-baked as orange as an Oompa-Loompa. Ian was a fun guy. We didn't really hang out or anything, but he was always super friendly with me and liked to tease me a lot.

"Well yes, here's the rent," I said, handing him the check, "but I also need your help."

"Pardon-moi?" He asked, placing his hand on his chest. "I certainly hope you're not going to ask me to open up a jar of pickles or something because I just got a manicure. Plus, I don't do hard manual labor."

"Yeah, somehow I kinda figured that coming from someone wearing a pink shirt." I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's salmon darling, and Armani."

"My mistake." I said with a chuckle. "I need your help picking out something to wear." I said.

Ian's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Well why didn't you just say so!" He said, stepping out of his apartment and closing the door behind him.

We walked up to my place and Ian raided my closet. I told him about my plans for tonight.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Isabella Marie, your wardrobe is hopeless." He said sliding clothing on hangers back and forth in my closet with just his thumb and pointer finger as if they would contaminate him.

"And don't even get me started on your shoes honey," he said, looking down at the jumbled mess of Converse sneakers and flip-flop all over my closet floor, "I think we need to go to plan B." He said, walking out of my room. I followed him through my apartment. "Be right back." He said walking out the door. I waited on my couch.

About 15 minutes later, he came walking through my door again. "Luuucy!" He called out. I rolled my eyes.

He had several articles of clothing draped over his arm and was juggling about four pairs of shoes. He pointed to my room. "Bedroom, now." He ordered. "Wow, first time I ever said _that _to a woman." I heard him say under his breath. I chuckled.

"Where did all that stuff come from?" I asked.

"Irina Denali." He answered, laying the clothing out on my bed.

"The _model_ in apartment 2B?" I asked. He nodded. "Rini and I are bosom-buddies. She gets me front row seats during Fashion Week in New York and I knock 25% off her rent. We help each other out."

I tried on a few different outfits and Ian gave me his expert opinion.

"I think our winner is the Yigal Azrouël." He said.

"The _what_?" I asked, making a face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sang, "the Yigal Azrouël, silly girl." He said holding up the black and red belted mini-dress. "Fabulous designer, that man. And easy on the eyes too. I have a few of his mens pieces myself."

"Yeah, OK." I said looking at the garment. It was classy, yet casual. I actually liked it. But wow, I haven't worn a dress in _years_.

Ian held out a pair of black, platform pumps. I stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?" I said, seriously.

He popped me on the nose with his finger. "You're wearing them or I'm evicting you!" He said with a grin.

**Edward's POV**

Almost everyone from work was at the bar. At first I wasn't planning on going because I thought Tanya and I could spend some time together tonight. But we got into a huge fight over some tentative remodeling plans Tanya wanted me to do to our master bathroom and it escalated when I accused her of not appreciating what we have, and so on, and so on. She stormed out of the house around 7:00 PM and wouldn't answer her phone when I called.

So here I was, sitting beside Tyler and Emmett, sipping a Coors Light and groveling in my own misery.

"Hi guys!" A blond head popped out of nowhere in between Emmett and I.

"Hi Rose." I said.

"Rose...hi, wow, you look...really nice. I hardly recognized you." Emmett said, looking her up and down. She wore a short, navy blue dress with silver buttons and a belt.

Rose cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Yeah, I have this really strict boss at work who makes us wear boring jeans and t-shirts all the time. Sometimes a girl's just gotta play dress -up!" She chirped, winking at Emmett.

"Damn that boss." Emmett said, winking back at her, "Someone should really talk some sense into him."

I had to stifle a laugh. This was almost sickening.

"Speaking of dress-up," Rose started, a look of awe on her face, "look who just walked in the door."

I turned to see a gorgeous brunette standing next to the door in an edgy black and red dress and tall black heels. Wh...wait just a minute, is that...?

"Bella! Over here!" Rose called out, waving to her.

Bella's eyes were wide and she seemed frozen to her spot.

Rose frowned. "Be right back guys."

She walked over to Bella and I watched the girls talking to each other. Rose put a hand on Bella's shoulder and started laughing. Bella blushed and my lips turned up into a grin. Then, Rose nodded, turned, and headed back to the bar where we sat. Bella slipped out the door again.

"Where's she going?" I asked Rose as she came back.

"That girl is too adorable! She said she wouldn't make it two steps without breaking her ankles in those heels!"

I chuckled. "I believe it." I said with a huge smile. "So, what? She left?"

"No," said Rose, "she brought a back-up pair of shoes in case those threatened to 'cripple her'...her words, not mine. She went to her car to get them."

Moments later, Bella reappeared, significantly shorter, in the doorway. She had changed into a pair of...yep Converse sneakers. Black ones with white laces.

Rose put her hands on her cheeks with a huge smile. "Oh my!" She said with a laugh. "How many girls can pull off sneakers with a designer dress? Not many!"

I couldn't believe it. Most girls wouldn't be caught dead in ratty old sneakers, let alone with a stylish dress like that. Tanya refused to leave the house without her designer heels. The obscene amount of time she spent matching up the perfect pair of shoes with a dress or outfit was nauseating. And to Tanya, style always came before comfort.

And here we have Bella who simply ditches the heels for what she feels most comfortable in.

Bella walked up to us with a soft smile. I noticed she had applied a little makeup to her eyes, and her hair was down and wavy, she looked incredible.

"Oh Bella," Rose said giving her a big hug, "you are one in a million, that's for sure!"

I couldn't agree more, I thought to myself.

Bella lowered her voice. "Don't mind the shoes. They don't really...match." She said to Rose.

Before Rose could even respond, I interjected, "No...they're perfect."

**Chapter end notes: My inspiration for Bella's outfit comes from the 2009 MTV Movie Awards. Visit my profile for a direct link to the photo or copy and paste (remove spaces) **http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/293_Stewart_Kristen_cm_053109 . jpg

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 14 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

**_*Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces)_**_**http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**__._

**Chapter notes: First of all, to my AMAZING fans from Guarding Isabella: teamswitzerlandmom, Chicalicious, Cassiakohn, Pumpkinmykitty, SandytheSandstorm, and NehNah14, you ladies wrote such ****_incredible_**** thoughts about Guarding Isabella on the Avant Garde Award's spotlight section. Wow. I was touched and so happy to read such lovely words. Thank you so very much.**

**Secondly, you may have already heard that I accidentally disqualified myself from the What Rocks Your World Contest at the Avant Garde Awards :( I didn't realize I was supposed to remain anonymous and I spilled the beans on which story was mine. Although the public can no longer vote for me, I still qualify for judges pick. After the contest is over on November 1, I will post the O/S to my profile and I hope you read it!**

**Edward's POV**

It was Sunday morning. I sat all alone at my breakfast bar in my boxers and t-shirt watching my coffee percolate. It's funny. When I was younger, long before I ever met Tanya, I always pictured spending Sunday mornings with my wife sitting beside me in her bathrobe, drinking coffee and talking about our week.

Tanya didn't come home last night. At least she had the decency to send me a text around 1:00 AM that said:

"Staying at my sister's"

My phone chimed and I opened the text from Emmett that would be our weekly schedule. Just as I suspected, this whole weekend off meant a long over-night road- trip. He had us scheduled to drive to St. Louis, Missouri. We were scheduled to leave Monday and return on Friday.

I set my phone down and ran my fingers through my hair. I thought about last night. I was pleasantly surprised that Bella had shown up. Rose was really sweet with her, trying her best to make her feel comfortable. I found myself eavesdropping on their conversations.

Apparently Bella borrowed the dress and "death-heels" from a friend in her building. Rose asked who made the dress and Bella looked at the floor and started to fidget when she couldn't pronounce the designer's name. Rose turned her around and peeked at the tag, then began gushing over the designer and how amazing he was.

I overheard Bella ask Rose where her daughter was tonight, in which Rose replied, with her neighbor friend. Eventually, Rose gravitated back toward Emmett and Bella stood by herself, next to the bar.

I thought it would be polite to go talk to her and buy her a drink, but as I stood up to approach her, Laurent stepped up to her.

"Mmm Bella, I must say, you look...absolutely mouth-watering tonight." He slurred, looking her up and down.

The hair stood up on the back of my neck.

Bella's eyebrows turned inward as she looked up at Laurent.

"Um...thank you?" She said, unsure of the strange compliment.

"You are very welcome sweetness. Let me buy you a drink." He said, leaning in toward her.

"Um, OK. A gin and tonic will be fine." Bella said.

Laurent stepped around her and ordered the drink from the bartender. Bella wasn't paying any attention to him. She was looking all around the bar and at all of the people. Her eyes drifted over mine and we locked gazes for just a second. She grinned at me, then continued to scan over the room.

My eyes were drawn back to Laurent. He had the drink in hand, then looked over to where Jacob, James, and Victoria were sitting at a table across the room. Victoria wasn't paying any attention, but Jacob and James were and they smiled and nodded in Laurent's direction. Then I watched in confusion as he walked to the very end of the bar, where the crowd was less dense and he was virtually unnoticeable off in the corner. He turned his back and I couldn't see what he was doing.

My jaw clenched and adrenaline started to course throughout my body. There was no way I was going to let her accept that drink. I needed to get Bella out of there.

I quickly walked up to Bella and gently grasped her arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, sure...Laurent is bringing me a..."

"I'll grab it for you in a minute. Just come here real quick." I said, leading her toward the back of the building where an exit led out to a patio.

We stepped outside and it was much quieter than the crowded bar. There were about six or seven others out there smoking and talking.

"Yes Edward?" Bella asked.

Shit, now what? I hadn't thought about what to say to her once I got her away from Laurent.

I wasn't going to tell her what I saw or suspected. It would only freak her out. Hell, I didn't even know for sure if he had actually spiked her drink. Maybe he didn't. I wasn't going to take a chance though. And unless I saw him actually do it with my own two eyes, I didn't want to risk causing a scene by accusing him of something I wasn't even sure had happened. It would only cause a fight and I'd probably end up in jail.

"Uh...do you still want to learn how to drive a semi?" I asked, quickly coming up with something off the top of my head.

Bella raised her eyebrows.

I kept going, "because I'd be willing to teach you if you're still interested."

Bella stared at me for a few seconds. "Yes. Of course." She said.

"Great. Hey, I think I know of a drink you'd like even more than a gin and tonic. Can I buy it for you?" I asked, eager to steer her away from Laurent's drink once we got back inside.

"Oh...sure." She said.

We walked back inside and Laurent spotted us. He walked up to us with the drink and I grabbed it from his hands.

"Sorry man, she changed her mind." I said, setting it on the counter and catching the bartender's attention. I had the bartender dump it out and I ordered Bella something different.

Laurent was fuming and mumbled something under his breath as he walked back to his table. I knew all three guys were glaring at me but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of even making eye-contact.

I led Bella back to where Rose was. The girls chatted while I ordered Emmett, Tyler and I another round of beer.

**Chapter end notes: What did you think of the chapter? Next one will be longer and I have a feeling you're really going to like it!**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 15 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Perfectly Imperfect_

Disclaimer:

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

**_*Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces)_**_**http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**__._

**Chapter notes: And now ladies and gentlemen (or probably just ladies)...the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Bella's POV**

My duffel bag was stuffed full of clothing and necessities for the week. Monday through Friday, geesh, that's a long trip. I must admit though, after our first trip last week, I felt much more comfortable around Edward than I had anticipated. It's weird. It's like he got into my head a little and knew just what to say or do to put me at ease.

We climbed into the semi Monday morning.

"OK Twirls," Edward said, settling into the driver's seat and turning to look at me, "you ready for Edward Cullen's Truck Driving 101?" He asked with a big smile.

"I think Truck Driving For Dummies is more appropriate." I said with a sigh.

Edward laughed. "Bella Swan! Did you just make a joke?" He asked me, his eyebrows raised.

Wow. I guess I did. I glanced up at him and shrugged one shoulder.

"Cute. OK, let me start off by simply introducing you to everything on the dashboard and what it does." He said.

Edward took about 10 minutes to introduce me to the various slide bars, flip switches and gauges along the dashboard explaining that some are specific to function the engine while others are for air, oil, water, temperature, fuel, and exhaust. Edward and I both agreed that he would still drive for this entire trip. We'd save the hands-on stuff for an off-day instead.

We were on our way to Albuquerque. Tomorrow we would drive to Tulsa. Wednesday we would reach our destination in St. Louis, then head back to Tulsa the same day. Thursday we'd head back to Albuquerque. Then we'd arrive back home in L.A. on Friday. This was nearly 60 hours total in a truck with Edward. Oh God, am I really prepared for this?

"So Bella," Edward started once we were on the freeway, "where did you grow up?" He asked, shifting around in the driver's seat to get more comfortable.

I looked at him. God these first 15 minutes were always the worst. I was practically panic-stricken while trying to come up with the right words to say. After a pause, Edward turned to look at me.

"Bella..." He said softly, "you're cutting off your circulation again."

I blinked, then saw the hair twisted tightly around my index finger. It was turning blue. I let go and it spun around and fell back in place beside my ear.

"Hey," Edward said, very quietly. I met his eyes. "do you want to talk about something else?"

I shook my head. It really didn't matter what we talked about. What mattered was forming the words and saying them out loud without sounding like a one-year-old.

"OK," he said, "well, I grew up in San Francisco. That's where my parents still live."

"The doctors?" I asked.

He smiled at me with raised eyebrows. "Yes. You remember."

Wow, I said something relevant, and it wasn't even too painful. Good Bella, good. You can do this.

"Phoenix." I said.

Edward kept his eyes on the road but smiled. "With your mom?"

"Yes." I said, tickled that he remembered that tidbit of information from our first trip.

"When did you move to Washington to live with your dad?" He asked.

I grinned. He remembered that too. He was making this conversation much easier and I was beginning to loosen up.

"I was 17." I responded, settling back into my seat a little.

**Edward's POV**

There it was. She was starting to relax now. She just needed a little nudge.

I continued to guide our conversation, and Bella's responses started to flow more smoothly. They were mostly short responses, but she no longer looked like she was in pain when she said them. What I really wanted, was to find that one topic she was especially passionate about, and get her to start rambling on and on about it. That would be awesome. I would love that. I'd feel very accomplished if we ever reached that point.

We pulled into our motel around 10:30 PM. The big block letters balanced on top of a tall pole beside the road. The sorry red letters flickered inconsistently, begging to be replaced with new bulbs.

This place was small. Only 10 ground units in a long row. Our rooms were the last two on the end. I insisted on carrying Bella's bag even though I knew she was more than capable. She unlocked her room and turned to take her bag.

"Thank you Edward." She said quietly.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Bella."

"Night." She said, looking into my eyes. Then she turned and closed the door.

I went into my room and set my bag on my bed. I turned on a table lap and grimaced at the dim, lackluster lighting. Then I pulled my t-shirt off, walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

As I stood under the weak spray of luke-warm water, I thought about the conversation I'd had with Tanya Sunday night. After our big fight from the other day, I had tried to initiate going to counseling again. She refused again. We had gone to a couple of sessions about a year ago, but Tanya said it was a waste of time and that nobody needed to know about our personal life. I brought it up numerous times since then, but it only made her angrier and she continued to shoot the idea down.

Last night she told me that if I brought up counseling again, she would ask for a divorce. As often as I thought about divorcing Tanya, I couldn't bring myself to give up on our marriage just yet. I was no quitter. We used to love each other. Maybe we could get that back? If we both had the drive to work on our marriage, maybe it was possible to save? But Tanya didn't have that drive. She was too self-indulgent to have that drive.

I decided that Tanya and I needed to have a serious conversation when I got back from this trip. I was trying my hardest and if there was any hope to save this marriage, she would have to agree to try harder too.

I took a very long shower, contemplating everything that was going through my head and how I could bring up the topic with Tanya without setting her off. The water had turned cold about halfway through but I didn't care. When I finally stepped out of the shower, it was past 11:30. I threw on some lounge shorts and a new t-shirt. I picked up my cell phone from the dresser and called our house number.

It rang 4 times, then she picked up.

"Edward?" She answered knowing it was me from the caller ID.

"Hi." I said.

"Why are you calling so late?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to ask you to not make any plans for Friday. I'd like to spend some time together and talk about some things."

That's when I heard the man's voice in the background. It was quiet, and almost unnoticeable, but it was most definitely a man's voice.

_"Tanya, lay back down."_

My heart-beat immediately accelerated and I could literally feel the adrenaline being released inside my body. "You're not alone." I said, my tone lifeless at first.

"Edward, no, I..." Tanya started to say.

"Who is he?" I interrupted, my voice gaining volume.

"Edward, listen to me..." Tanya started again, trying to come up with a reasonable response.

"Who is he Tanya? Who the fuck is at my house, in my bed, with my wife? Who are you fucking behind my back Tanya? Answer me!" I yelled.

I heard Tanya's rapid breathing on the other end but no response.

_"Answer me goddamit!"_ I yelled, grabbing a tarnished lamp off the dresser and hurling it across the room. It smashed into the wall and broke into several pieces.

I heard Tanya gulp, then she spoke. "His name is Dylan. We met at Foxtail." She said quietly, sounding defeated.

Of course, one of her many favorite nightclubs. I closed my eyes.

"Listen closely Tanya..." I said, with pure hostility in my voice.

"No, Edward, let me explain..." She started.

"Listen closely Tanya!" I repeated, speaking over her, "First thing tomorrow morning, I want you and all of your fucking shit out of my house. Do you understand me? All of it! Go stay with your sister because you aren't stepping foot back in my place! You fucked up big-time Tanya, and I'm done dealing with your bullshit. Do you hear me? _I'm done!_" I screamed. I hung up and threw my phone across the room. It hit the door with a loud crack and landed on the floor.

Then I erupted in rage. I started grabbing anything I could get my hands on and throwing it across the room with loud, belligerent snarls. I lifted a wooden desk chair over my head and smashed it down onto the floor. I yanked out the dresser drawers and sent them flying across the room. I grabbed the alarm clock, ripping the cord from the wall and whipping it across the room. It hit the wall and dented the plaster. I continued to throw things, the TV remote, my shoes, the coffee maker, the ice bucket.

When I ran out of things to throw, I turned and saw the wall mirror above the dresser. I brought my fist back and smashed it into the glass, breaking it and sending shards of glass falling to the dresser below.

_"Fuuuck!"_ I screamed as the pain hit me.

I sunk to my knees gasping, grabbing the forearm of my injured hand.

Three fucking years of my life down the drain. Three fucking years.

Then I heard rapid knocking at my door.

"Edward, it's Bella! Let me in!" Bella shouted from the other side.

I turned toward the closed door, breathing hard. "Now...now's not a good time." I said, trying to catch my breath. I realized she probably heard the commotion and was worried.

"Just please, let me in so I can help." I heard her say.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I stood up from my knees and slowly took the three steps over to the door, releasing the chain lock. Then I took a few steps back and turned to face the wall. I pressed my hand against the wall and hung my head while levitating my wounded hand and trying my best to ignore the stinging pain.

I heard Bella stepping around the thrown object all over the floor. Then she gasped, "Edward. Edward you're hurt, you're bleeding. Come here. We need to get this wrapped up."

I felt a tugging on my shirt sleeve but I didn't move. I slowly turned to look at Bella. Her face was concerned and frightened.

"It's over Bella." I said to her.

"What? What's over?" She asked. Her eyes flicked back and forth between mine.

"My marriage. It's over. She fucking cheated on me." I responded monotonously.

**Bella's POV**

I gulped.

I didn't know what to say. I looked into his eyes. He was hurting. He was hurting badly and I was standing there in front of him like a statue. I wasn't sure what normal people would do in a situation like this. All I knew, is that I had a sudden, strong urge...to go to him.

Before I knew it, my feet were moving. I stepped up in front of him and stared into his piercing, sorrowful eyes. Then I brought both my arms up, wrapped them around his neck, and pulled his face down to my shoulder. He pressed his forehead against my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my back. I knew he was probably getting blood all over my white tank top but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry she hurt you."

He tightened his arms around me, drew a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly.

**Chapter end notes: And so we've reached the prologue. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

*******Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 16 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	16. Chapter 16

Perfectly Imperfect

_Disclaimer:_

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit ****my ****profile ****to ****see ****a ****link ****to ****a ****beautiful ****story ****banner ****made ****by ****the ****ingenious ****SoapyMahem. ****Or ****copy ****and ****paste****(remove ****spaces)** http:/i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner.png.

**Chapter notes: I planned to update yesterday but I had a sick husband and child to take care of. Both are feeling better now though. On to chapter 16!**

**Bella's ****POV**

After I wrapped Edward's knuckles, I led him over to his bed and told him to sit down. I began to clean up the mess in his room.

He stood up. "Bella, you don't need to clean up after me. I made the mess, I'll take care of it. Please, go try to get some sleep."

"It's no problem Edward..." I said, starting to gather things from the floor.

"No," he said walking up to me. I was holding the broken alarm clock. He gently took it from me, then placed his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you've done so much already. You've been so incredibly sweet. I want you to go lie down and relax."

I opened my mouth to protest, but froze when he gently grasped my chin in his good hand. "Thank you for wrapping my hand, and for...being there for me." I blinked up at him. "It means more than you know." He murmured.

He let go of my chin and placed his hand on my lower back. He led me to the door. "Goodnight Bella." He said quietly.

I swallowed once, "Goodnight Edward."

The next morning, I walked out of my motel room to see Edward talking to the manager out front. I saw him slip him some cash. I assumed it was to cover the damages he had done in his room last night. I lugged my heavy duffel bag to the semi and was struggling to shove it up into the cab when Edward came up beside me and grabbed it from me. He placed it in the truck and we stood facing each other.

"Were you able to get some sleep last night?" He asked me, his face solemn. I nodded. "Good."

"Were you?" I wondered, immediately regretting my question as I already knew the answer from his tired eyes.

"Not really, but don't worry about me."

We were in route to Tulsa. I was looking out the window when I heard my phone ringing from my pocket. What in the world? I pulled it out and saw "work" displayed on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella, it's Emmett. Can I talk to Edward please?"

"Oh, sure." I said.

I handed the phone to Edward. "It's for you."

He gave me a sheepish smile. I remembered that he had smashed his phone last night and obviously hadn't had time to replace it yet.

**Edward's ****POV **

I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Emmett."

"Hey Em."

"Listen, uh, I'm not sure what's going on, but Tanya's been calling the office all morning. She can't get ahold of you on your cell, and I couldn't either for that matter."

I sighed, "Man, I'm sorry about that. My phone's out of commission right now. Um..." I turned and glanced at Bella. She was looking out the window again, twirling her hair. I lowered my voice so I wouldn't bother her. "Listen Emmett...Tanya and I are over."

"Like, _over_ over?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you more about it when I see you, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything man. You name it."

"I need you to go to my house this afternoon and make sure she's gone."

"Alright."

"I told her she needed to have all her stuff out of there by this morning. Can you just stop by after work and make sure she's out of there?"

"Absolutely man. I've got your spare key. I'll call you and let you know. Well, I'll call Bella's phone."

"Thanks a lot man. I really appreciate it."

We hung up and I handed Bella her phone.

"Thanks Bella. I'm sorry for having to use your phone."

"That's OK." She said, taking it from me. She tucked it into her pocket and turned back toward the window.

It was very quiet.

I felt bad for talking about Tanya in front of her. She probably didn't want to hear about my problems. Then again, it was probably rude to avoid the topic that was so thickly permeating the truck cab.

After 15 minutes of silence, I decided to break it.

"I didn't want to give up." I said.

Bella turned to look at me. "What?"

"On my marriage." I said.

"Oh?" Bella responded.

"We'd been struggling for a very long time. I was trying, really I was." I told her, trying to make her understand that I wasn't a quitter. I didn't want her to think I was a failure. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was my pride.

I went on, "We tried counseling, but she refused to go back."

I glanced over at her. She was looking at me, her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sigh, "I don't know why I'm boring you with this shit."

"No, Edward. It's OK. You can tell me." Bella said, shifting around in her seat to face me completely. There was a moment of silence while I tried to decide if I should keep talking about it.

"How long were you married?" She asked.

"Three years." I told her. "I think we married too young, and too quickly. I think she resented me for that."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, still looking at me.

"She probably wanted to date more guys...get more experience, instead of being tied down in a marriage right away."

"Maybe," Bella said softly, "but that's no excuse to cheat. She should have gotten out of the relationship ahead of time if she felt that way."

I was quiet. She was absolutely right. Tanya should have asked for a divorce long ago, instead of hanging on to the thread that was our marriage and stringing me along. Bella was absolutely right.

Bella must have interpreted my silence as me being offended by her comment because she suddenly stiffened up in her seat, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said, turning away from me.

"No, Bella. You're right! I'm glad you don't mind talking about it. I feel bad that I'm probably boring you with my problems."

"You're not Edward." She said, grabbing a piece of her hair.

We talked the entire trip to Tulsa. I was so proud of Bella for letting her guard down and speaking with such ease. She was comfortable and it showed. I may have been in a terrible mood given my situation, but Bella brought out that little shred of happiness that was hiding away...and it was begging to come out.

**Chapter ****end ****notes: ****Leave ****me ****some ****feedback, ****long, ****short, ****one ****line, ****smiley****face, ****I ****love ****it ****all!**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 17 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	17. Chapter 17

Perfectly Imperfect

_Disclaimer:  
><em>_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit ****my ****profile ****to ****see ****a ****link ****to ****a ****beautiful ****story ****banner ****made ****by ****the ****ingenious ****SoapyMahem. ****Or ****copy ****and ****paste****(remove****spaces)** http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png.

**Chapter notes: Oh man, this morning sickness has been kicking my ass. Still trying to update just as regularly, but I may give myself an extra break in between and update every 3 to 4 days instead of every 2 to 3. Here's chapter 17 for y'all!**

**Bella's ****POV**

Over the next two days, I talked more than I ever knew I was capable of. Somehow, Edward brought it out of me.

Emmett had called Edward on my phone Tuesday evening to confirm that Tanya was out of Edward's place. I asked Edward why they didn't own the house together and he said because he had inherited the house from his grandparents. The mortgage was paid off and he had lived in it since he was 19. He told me about some of the remodeling and updating he had done over the past six years. I could tell his home meant a lot to him.

We both got a good nights sleep in Tulsa since Edward wasn't up all night arguing. We delivered our goods to St. Louis Wednesday afternoon and before we headed back to Tulsa that same night, Edward stopped into town to pick up a new cell phone. I went with him since it would be stupid for me to sit all alone in the truck.

The sales guy rambled on and on for a good 15 minutes. He handed Edward the new Iphone and when Edward grabbed it with his left hand, I noticed that he had taken his wedding band off.

Just when I thought the sales guy was starting to wrap things up, he asked Edward, "And what about your girlfriend here? Does she have an Iphone?"

Both our heads shot up to look at the sales guy at the same time. Girlfriend? He thought I was his girlfriend?

Simultaneously, we both stuttered out,

"Oh, I'm not..."

"She's not..."

"Oh, my bad." The sales guy said, shrugging, "I thought you were a couple. Sorry 'bout that."

Thursday night, we arrived back in Albuquerque around 9:30 PM and headed to our separate rooms.

I kicked my shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I was tense. My shoulders and neck were stiff and I had a headache. It was probably because my thoughts were all centered on Edward and I was driving myself crazy. Not to mention, I was crazy-horny. I clenched my thighs together just thinking about it.

I sighed. I knew what I needed.

I rummaged through my bag until I found it. I placed the absurd purple gadget on the bedside table and changed out of my clothes. I slipped on a small, white t-shirt and crawled into bed. Then I clicked the light off, and grabbed my accomplice off the table.

**Edward's ****POV**

I yawned and clicked the TV off. Just as I was about to settle down onto the pillow, I froze. What was that sound? It was like a...buzzing. Was that coming from somewhere in my room?

I stood up out of bed and started to walk toward the noise. I ended up in front of the wall. Bella's room was on the other side. I placed my ear to the wall and listened. Yes, it was definitely coming from over there.

What on Earth was...?

I gasped and straightened up. Is that...what I think it is? Is she...? No, no Bella wouldn't do that, would she? Maybe she would. Well why not? She's a woman who has needs just like anybody else.

Oh shit, I was hard. I couldn't help it. It was so fucking hot to think of Bella pleasuring herself, oh God. Shit this was so wrong, why am I listening?

I took a few steps back and ran my hand down my face. But then I started to picture it in my mind. I stepped back up to the wall. I wonder what she's wearing. Maybe a little tank-top and those plain white panties. Maybe no panties at all. Maybe she was naked. Oh God, that body. Maybe she was naked and wearing nothing but that trucker hat. Don't be ridiculous Edward.

I gasped again when I realized my hand was down my boxers and I was grabbing my rock-hard dick. I loosened my grip, but didn't let go.

"Fuck." I breathed, "What am I doing?" I leaned my other hand up against the wall and closed my eyes. But all I could see when I closed my eyes, was Bella. Bella, naked, in the trucker hat, sprawled across the bed, those gorgeous legs spread, eyes closed, biting into that perfect bottom lip, and indulging in some sexy-ass playtime.

I started to pump my fist over my cock. God what I would give to see her face right now. Completely raw and uninhibited. I wonder what she was thinking about. Could she be thinking about me?

God damn, I wanted to burst through this wall. I wanted to climb over her body and touch her beautiful, smooth skin. Run my mouth all over her body. Oh God, I...I wanted to make her come. I wanted to see her face when she lost control. I wanted to hear her cry out in complete, inconceivable pleasure.

Then I heard a muffled moan. Maybe I imagined it. If I did, I didn't care, I came hard, covering my hand in thick warmth and stifling my own groans and gasps as I pumped my fist through it. I leaned my forehead up against the wall and waited for the spasms to slow. I sighed deeply, then was silent.

The buzzing sound had stopped.

10 minutes later, I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. What the hell did I just do? It was wrong. It was wrong on so many levels. Bella is...a sweet girl that I work with. She didn't deserve that kind of disrespect. Well...she didn't know what I had done, but still. And Tanya...well. I was...I was still technically married. I probably shouldn't have done something like that.

Tanya was fucking somebody else. OK, maybe it wasn't so wrong after all.

**Bella's ****POV**

I felt much better after relieving some of that tension last night. I slept really well.

I woke up, took a shower, dressed, then walked down the street to a coffee shop and picked up two giant muffins and a couple of coffees to go. As I walked back up to the motel, I approached Edward's door. I wanted to give him his coffee while it was still hot and I also wanted to ask for the truck keys so that I could start it up and re-acquaint with some of the switches and gauges he had shown me a few days ago.

I knocked on his door. A moment later, it swung open and Edward stood there...shirtless, wearing nothing but his holey, faded work jeans. His hair was damp and he was barefoot. Oh my...

"Hey Bella." He said with a big smile. "I'm almost ready." He looked at the coffee in my hands. "When are you gonna let me buy the coffee for a change?" He asked playfully, taking one of the cups and bringing it to his lips.

"Um...it's no big deal. I was...I was up early." I said, trying my hardest to tear my eyes away from his chest. I handed him a muffin and he took it, licking his lips.

"Well lunch is on me." He said.

Oh yes, I would eat my lunch off of you any day. Stop it Bella!

"OK." I said with a smile. "Hey, um, can I have the truck keys?"

"Sure, wanna start it up?"

I nodded. I couldn't help but stare at the way his jeans sat so very low on his hips. He shoved his hand into his pocket causing them to shift downward, and my eyes laser-beamed directly to the soft trail of hair that dusted down his stomach and disappeared into his jeans. Look away. Look away now Bella.

I swallowed and closed my eyes. Shit, my panties were already ruined and it was only 8:00 AM.

Once we were on the road and my nerves had disappeared, I decided to ask Edward about the truck driving lessons.

"Edward?"

He turned to look at me with a soft expression. "Yes?"

"I was wondering...if you're not too busy...maybe you could show me how to drive the truck on Sunday?"

"Absolutely Bella." He said, his face lighting up. "How's 10:00 AM sound? Text me your address and I'll pick you up."

"OK I will. Thank you Edward." I said grabbing a piece of my hair.

We were about an hour away from L.A. when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out and saw that it was my landlord, Ian. What the heck? Rent wasn't due, why was he calling me? I ignored it and shoved the phone back into my pocket. I'll knock on his door when I got back home to see what he wants.

10 second later, my phone rang again. I pulled it out, Ian again. Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"It's my landlord." I mumbled.

"You should answer it. Could be something important."

I pushed answer, "Hello?"

No response.

"Hello? Ian?"

Then I heard heavy breathing. Finally, "Bella?"

"Yes Ian, what's up?"

"Bella...I'm afraid I have some terrible news." He said, his voice cracking with emotion.

**Chapter ****end ****notes: ****Sorry ****for ****the ****cliffhanger. ****What ****do ****you ****think ****is ****happening? ****Share ****your ****thoughts!**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 18 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	18. Chapter 18

Perfectly Imperfect

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces)** http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png.

**Chapter notes: OK, before anyone gets too upset about a certain outcome, I promise I will make this up to you in the next chapter! Read on...**

**Edward's ****POV**

Saturday morning, every single employee was gathered in the break-room. Everyone except Bella. Emmett and Alice stood at the front of the room.

Emmett cleared his throat. "By now, most of you have probably heard that Bella Swan's apartment building had a fire last night. Bella isn't hurt, she wasn't home at the time."

A few employees started to whisper.

Alice spoke next, "We called this meeting because we wanted to ask if anybody can help out in any way. The building was a complete loss and she lost all of her belongings. As her employer, co-workers, and friends, I'm hoping we can come together to help her in this time of need. If there is anything you can donate to Bella such as furniture, clothing, bedding...I'm sure it would be of great help to her."

Then Emmett stepped forward, "I also want to ask if anybody has a spare room in their home where Bella can stay temporarily. She has no family in town and I'm sure she'd appreciate a place to stay so that she doesn't have to live in a hotel for now."

I immediately stood up. "I'll do it."

All eyes turned to look at me.

"I have a spare room. She can stay with me." I said, looking back and forth at Emmett and Alice. Rose stood up and walked over to me.

In a whisper, she said, "Edward, are you sure? I don't have a spare room, but she can sleep on my couch..."

"No Rose," I started, "you have a daughter, and besides, I have a spare room with an entire bed she can use."

I had already put some thought into this as soon as I had heard the news. There was no way I was letting her stay with any of the assholes who wanted to get into her pants. I knew Rose would offer, but she had a daughter to look after, and the few other decent employees were either married or living with someone. As of recently, I lived alone, and it only made sense for her to stay with me.

Emmett let me leave early so that I could pick up Bella and take her to my place to get settled in. She had texted me her address yesterday afternoon and I drove to the scene of the fire. There were about twenty people there. Some were searching through the rubble for salvageable belongings, others were talking on cell phones, a few were crying with their families.

I got out of my truck and scanned the crowd, searching for Bella. I didn't see her. Was she even here? Maybe I should I call her. Then my eyes drifted away from the crowd and I noticed a little brunette sitting on the street curb down the sidewalk. She was facing away from me with her knees drawn up to her chest and her hair wrapped around her finger. I knew it was her.

I jogged down the sidewalk and sat down beside her on the curb. She looked straight ahead, but she knew I was there. Her cheeks were tracked with tears and my heart clenched in my chest.

"Bella..." I said tenderly, "I'm sorry you lost all your stuff."

She continued to stare straight ahead. "It doesn't matter," she said, her voice hoarse, "they were just...things."

I was surprised. Most people cherished their belongings. Most people took great pride in purchasing and compiling the endless variety of things that filled their home.

I looked at her, my brow furrowed. She was putting on a tough front. She could say it didn't matter, but her emotions said otherwise.

"Bella...it does matter." I said softly. She needed to understand that it was OK to be upset. She didn't have to keep this guard up.

"No it doesn't." She replied, staring at the street in front of her, "Material things don't matter. They're replaceable." She said, as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

"If it doesn't matter," I started, my eyes never leaving her face, "then why are you crying?"

That's when she finally turned her face toward me and met my eyes.

"Because my cat isn't replaceable." She answered, breaking down. She buried her face in her arms and tried so hard to hold in her sobs.

Realization hit me. Her cat hadn't survived the fire and that was the one and only thing inside that building that mattered to her.

"Bella, come here." I whispered, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her toward me. She leaned against my chest and cried silently into my t-shirt. I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek up against the top of her head.

By the time Bella had collected herself, the sun was beginning to set and I stood us up and led us back to my Tahoe. I didn't want Bella driving her car in the state she was in so I told her we would come back for it in the morning.

As we climbed into my truck, a thought crossed my mind, "Bella, where did you sleep last night?"

"In my car." She said very quietly.

I quickly turned to face her, "Bella, you should have called me! Oh my God, I would have come to pick you up! Or Rose or Emmett would have too. Bella, don't be afraid to ask for help, we're here for you."

I felt awful. I should have thought to call her. I should have thought to make sure she had a place to stay. I clenched my teeth in frustration. How could I be so inconsiderate?

When I glanced back over at her, she was slowly shaking her head.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

She slowly turned to look at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why are you so nice to me?"

My mouth dropped open slightly in disbelief. "Bella..." I started, just above a whisper, "you're an incredible person. You deserve nothing less. I think you're amazing. Seriously. You are...absolutely amazing." I reached across the center console and brushed my fingers across her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Don't forget Bella," I added, "you were there for me during a really tough time," I said, bringing up the night I had found out about Tanya, "you didn't have to come to me, but you did. And now I'm here for you."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

We arrived at my house and I led Bella inside. I gave her a quick tour and then led her back to the living room where she took a seat on the couch. Neither of us had eaten dinner so I put a frozen pizza in the oven. Then I grabbed a couple of sodas and went back into the living room to join her. She was sitting with one leg curled beneath her. I handed her the soda and she took it with a weak smile.

"I'm an idiot," she started, "I forgot to grab my duffel bag from my car."

It dawned on me that she still had her belongings from our week-long road trip packed in a bag from before the fire.

"Don't worry," I said softly, "you can sleep in one of my t-shirts tonight and we'll go back to get your bag and your car tomorrow morning."

She nodded and leaned against the back of the sofa cushion.

"Now listen Bella, don't be afraid to make yourself at home here, OK? Nothing is off limits. Feel free to raid my kitchen, closets, and rooms for anything you need."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm serious, whatever you need, it's yours." I said.

After we ate our pizza, Bella was trying to hide her yawns.

"I'm sure you didn't sleep well last night." I said, "Come with me and we'll get you settled into bed." I stood up and turned to offer her my hand to help her up from the couch.

She placed her hand in mine, I pulled her up, and as I led her out of the living room and down the hallway, I realized I was still holding her hand. I glanced over my shoulder at her and smiled. She smiled back, this time, a real smile.

I paused in front of the bathroom door. "Do you want to take a shower?" I asked. She nodded. "OK, towels are in the linen closet. Go ahead and use any of my soap or shampoo, whatever you want. I'll go find something for you to sleep in and put it on your bed."

Her hand was still in mine and I rubbed my thumb back and forth over her fingers, looking into her eyes, "OK then, let me know if you need anything." I said. I turned to drop my hand and walk away, but I felt Bella tighten her grip. As I turned back to face her, she rose up on her tip-toes and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her and held her firmly against me, supporting her.

_"Everything's __going __to __be __OK."_ I whispered into her hair.

_"Thank __you __Edward. __Thank __you __so __much."_ She breathed, never loosening her hold.

I rubbed small circles on her back and closed my eyes. I knew she was hurting, and I knew I was simply helping her out, but for some reason, this right here...this simple, sweet girl that I brought into my home and held in my arms...felt so incredible right.

**Bella's ****POV**

A few minutes later, I was standing under the hot spray of water running my fingers through my wet hair, rinsing the shampoo out. It was men's shampoo but I didn't mind one bit. It smelled like Edward and I took comfort in that. I used his bright green bar soap to suds up, then rinsed and slid open the shower curtain.

I rung out my hair and wrapped the towel around my body. As I reached for the door handle, I realized I would be walking out in nothing but a towel, but the spare room was only a few steps down the hall, so it was no big deal. It's not like I was parading around his entire house in the towel.

I tip-toed down the hall and turned into the doorway when...OOF.

Edward was walking out of the room just as I was walking in. I clutched the towel to my body tightly, holding it in place.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry!" He said, his eyes staring straight at the towel wrapped around my body. Then he respectfully averted his eyes. "I was just putting the clothes on your bed. I wasn't expecting...um...well, you take quick showers." He stuttered with a chuckle.

I stood there like a scared mouse with my back up against the doorframe, praying that my towel stayed in place. I couldn't find words to say.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I'll let you have your privacy now." He said quickly, stepping out of the room and down the hall.

I closed the door and let out a long whoosh of air, realizing I had been holding my breath. I walked up to the bed. It was queen-sized with a green and white plaid bedspread. I touched the clothes Edward had left for me. A plain white t-shirt and three sets of shorts for me to chose from. A pair of blue cotton boxers, a pair of navy flannel boxers, and red and black basketball shorts. I couldn't help but smile at the variety of shorts he had thought to bring me. I also noticed a brand new toothbrush in its box sitting on the pile. Well that's convenient.

I dropped my towel, picked up the blue cotton boxers and slipped them on. They were big of course, but I rolled the waistband once and then pulled the t-shirt over my head. I lifted my arm and pulled the sleeve to my nose. It smelled like him and I closed my eyes in contentment.

I grabbed the toothbrush and walked to the door. I headed down the hallway and turned into the bathroom, to find Edward brushing his teeth.

"Oh, sorry." I said, freezing in the doorway. He spit into the sink, rinsed his toothbrush and placed it back into the holder. Then he turned to me with a big smile.

"No worries. Oh, I had an extra toothbrush on hand. It's yours now." He said gesturing to my hand that held it.

"Thank you." I said.

He grabbed some floss from his medicine cabinet and then turned to look at me again.

"You can come in you know. I don't bite." He said, taking one step to his right, giving me access to the sink.

I stepped reluctantly up to the sink and began brushing my teeth. He flossed right beside me and I kept my eyes fixed directly on the faucet the entire time. I felt awful. I felt intrusive. Like I was in his way and invading his house and his belongings. I spit and rinsed, then turned and quickly hurried out of the bathroom, practically running back to my room. As I was closing my door, a hand shot out and stopped it from closing.

Edward stood there. "Bella, are you OK?" He asked, leaning into the room a little. I wouldn't meet his eyes. I couldn't. My emotions were starting to get the best of me. Everything from the past 2 weeks, and especially the past two days, were suddenly crashing down upon me. I started to breath heavily and I couldn't help my shoulders from heaving.

Edward noticed. "Bella, hey, hey, it's OK. It's OK." He whispered, walking into my room and taking my hand. He led me to the bed and we sat down, side by side. He brought his hand to my face and brushed his fingers across my cheek and over my ear, tucking my hair behind it.

"I know you're upset," he whispered, "you've had a rough couple of days and you have every right to be upset."

I was successfully keeping my tears in, but barely. I took a shaky breath, "It's not just that," I started, "I'm...here, and..."

"Yes, you're here, and what Bella?" Edward asked, looking confused. He took my hand again.

"I'm...I'm sorry I have to be here. I'm sorry for intruding." I finally said. My eyes fluttered up to his, but his eyes were closed.

He slowly started to shake his head. "Bella...don't you understand...I _want _you here." He breathed, never opening his eyes.

He _wants_ me here? I didn't understand.

"Bella, you are not intruding. You are welcome here. I'm glad to have you. Honestly, I am _so_ glad to have you Bella," he said, barely over a whisper, "Please understand, I want you here." He repeated, slowly opening his eyes.

I was still trying to blink back my tears. He stared directly into my watery eyes, and I stared right back into his. We were both quiet, except for our heavy breathing and I suddenly realized that my emotions were quickly turning from troubled, to tense, then quickly to anxious as I watched Edward part his lips and slowly start to lean in.

His eyes were heavy and his gaze moved from my eyes down to my lips. He slowly brought his hand up to my cheek and cupped it as he continued to close the distance between our faces. I closed my eyes and swallowed as I felt him getting nearer and nearer. I inhaled sharply as I felt his lips ghost over mine. Then, involuntarily, I leaned into him and we kissed deeply. I couldn't help the short cry from escaping my throat as our mouths met and I heard Edward let out a soft, barely audible groan which made his lips vibrate in just the slightest way.

His hand felt so warm and soft on my cheek and he slid his other arm around my waist and drew me closer into him. I brought my hand up in between us and touched his chest, then slid it up and around his neck. My fingers brushed along the nape of his neck where his hair ended and I moved them just an inch or two higher so that they slid through his messy strands.

We continued to kiss, our mouths parting and our tongues meeting. I brought my other arm around his neck and we clung to each other, needing each other, desperate for each other. I felt like I was drowning in him. This feeling, this consuming, shocking, overwhelming feeling was in total control over me and I forgot about everything else but him. This is where I belonged, in his arms. I wanted to be nowhere else but with this caring, kind, passionate, wonderful, beautiful, perfect man.

**Edward's ****POV**

I had never felt anything like this before. Not with Tanya, not with any other girl. I had her in my arms, and as cliché as it sounded, I felt...complete. I felt like she was meant to be here with me. I was crazy about her and I had no reason to deny it or ignore it any longer.

As our mouths moved together, I felt her fingers running through my hair and I pulled her body even tighter up against my chest. Her breasts pressed into my chest and I felt myself growing harder by the second. Never pulling my lips off of hers, I turned and laid her down on the bed. I crawled over her, kneeling between her legs. She wound her arms tightly around my neck, holding me to her.

We continued to make-out and my hand slid down her side and over the waistband of my boxers she wore. Having Bella wear my clothing turned me on more than anything I could've ever imagined. All I wanted to do now though, was to close my fist around the fabric and pull them right off of her. She raised her hips and pressed against my body. Oh God, she wanted more. I sure as hell wanted more, but I couldn't ignore that little voice in my head that was telling me to stop, and think.

I broke away from her mouth with a gasp, "Bella," I slid my nose along her cheek and down her jaw, then reached her neck and started to place feather-light kisses along it, "I want this so badly. I can't even tell you..." I started. I inhaled her scent. I smelled my shampoo and soap on her hair and skin mixed with her own beautiful, feminine smell and it only excited me and made my heart tighten in my chest even more.

"Me too Edward." She said quietly, tilting her head back, elongating her neck for me as I continued to kiss up and down it.

It was music to my ears, hearing her say that she wanted me back. I didn't want to stop, but I knew she was in a very vulnerable state right now. She had just lost everything, she was practically homeless, and she had nobody close to her that she could turn to for support. I could never take advantage of her if she wasn't in her right state of mind right now.

I pulled away from her neck, breathing heavily. I looked at her, panting and writhing below me. So fucking beautiful. Her eyes had been closed, and when she felt me pull away, she opened them and our eyes met.

"Bella, I...I don't _want _to stop, but..." I whispered, trailing off. Her eyes were so sad and she was searching my face for more. I slowly shifted off of her and sat up. Then I took her hand and pulled her up beside me. We were both still breathing heavily. She was still looking at me with those sad eyes and my heart was breaking.

I reached for her face and cupped both of her cheeks in my hands. "Bella, you've been through a lot these past few days. We both have." I said closing my eyes. I felt her nod slowly in my hands.

I sighed, not wanting to admit what I was about to say next, "Neither of us may be in our right state of mind right now. You've just been through a traumatic experience, and I just ended a long-term relationship. I don't want you to do something you might regret later, and I definitely don't want you to feel like...a rebound for me," I said, opening my eyes, "because you don't deserve that."

That was the last thing I wanted her to feel like. Personally, I knew she would be so much more than a rebound to me...I cared for her deeply. But given our circumstances, it just wouldn't be the right time to take things further, regardless of how badly I wanted to.

She nodded again, not looking me in the eye. I moved my hand from her cheek down to her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at me.

"Please tell me you understand Bella?" I asked, hoping I wasn't making her feel completely awful.

She swallowed, then whispered, "I understand."

I sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug. Her arms slid around my waist and she leaned her head against my chest with a deep sigh.

**Chapter ****end ****notes: ****So ****about ****this ****little ****milestone ****we****'****ve ****reached? ****You ****like? ****OK, ****about ****the ****cat ****dying. ****I'm ****really ****sorry, ****but ****remember, ****this is ****a ****romance/hurt/comfort ****story. ****There****'****s ****going ****to ****be ****some**** '****hurt****'****. Also, ****I ****will ****make ****it ****up ****to ****you, ****I ****promise.**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 19 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Hi all, I always try to respond to all of the reviews, however, I must tell you, I have a really busy week this week and I might not get a chance to respond to every single one. It doesn't mean I didn't read it though. I love every single one and keep them coming!**

**Bella's ****POV**

I slept really well. Although my emotions were all over the place, the comforting smells surrounding me and just knowing that Edward was in the next room made me feel safe and content. It was also much more comfortable than sleeping in my car.

I awoke around 8:00 AM and walked into the bathroom. The house was quiet. Edward's bedroom door was open a crack and I couldn't help but take a quick peek in. He wasn't in his bed. Strange.

I tip-toed down the hallway and stopped in the entrance to the living room. He was sleeping on the couch, with a fleece blanket kicked off onto the floor, in a pair of black lounge pants and no shirt. I saw a white t-shirt lying on the floor beside the blanket. I looked his body up and down. He was so lean, so tone. The pants sat extremely low on his hips and I could see his hip bones peeking out from the waistband. I tore my eyes away from him and walked back down the hallway, swallowing down the saliva that had filled my mouth.

I walked into the bathroom, rubbing my arms. It was a bit chilly and I had goosebumps. As I was finishing up in the bathroom, I noticed a navy blue bathrobe hanging on the hook behind the bathroom door. I eyed it, biting my lip. Well, he _did_ say I could help myself to anything I wanted. I lifted it off the hook and slipped it on. So soft. I grabbed the collar and sniffed, closing my eyes. All Edward.

I walked into the kitchen and filled the coffee maker with water, then searched his cabinets for coffee, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake him up in the next room. I found some, measured it out, then pushed start and took a seat at one of the three stools lining his counter. As I watched it drip into the glass decanter, I looked over at the refrigerator and tapped my finger on my lips.

I wondered if he had bacon and eggs in there. I wanted to make breakfast, but not just for me, for the both of us. It was the least I could do since he was letting me stay in his home. I opened the fridge and found a half carton of eggs. No bacon, but I saw a package of sausage links. I grabbed them and went to work. I planned to go shopping later to replace whatever food I used.

Ten minutes later, I was busily stirring the scrambled eggs on the stove top. I turned to walk to the sink and let out a short scream.

"Edward!"

He was standing right beside me and I hadn't heard him walk in.

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said quickly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

My hand was on my chest.

"I...I didn't hear you come in." I said, trying to relax.

He grinned, "Something smelled so good, I had to come investigate."

I grinned up at him. He had put on a white t-shirt with his black lounge pants. He slowly dropped his hand from my shoulder and looked down at the robe.

"Oh," I started, following his gaze, "I hope you don't mind. I was a little cold."

"I don't mind at all Bella," he said softly, grinning even bigger, "it suits you well actually." He turned and walked over to the coffee maker. He grabbed a cup and started to fill it.

It suits me well?

I finished cooking our breakfast and filled two plates. I brought them to the counter and took a seat beside him.

"I poured you a coffee." Edward said, sliding me a full mug.

I smiled, "Thank you." We began eating.

"Oh wow," Edward said in between mouthfuls, "Bella, this is delicious. Thank you for making it."

"It was no problem. Thank you for letting me stay here." I took a sip of my coffee, "I'll go to the grocery store and replace everything I used up. I just need to pick up my car." I said, taking a bite of my eggs.

Edward dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clang. "Don't be silly Bella! You don't have to replace anything. As long as you're a guest in my home, you can use up whatever you like. I mean it."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye with a small smile. I still planned to re-fill his refrigerator, but it was sweet of him to say that.

After breakfast, we got dressed. I wore the same clothing I wore yesterday since it was all I had. Then Edward drove me to pick up my car. As we were on our way, I pulled out my phone. Much to my surprise, I had 4 missed calls and 5 texts. I read the texts first:

_From Rose: "Bella, please call me as soon as you can. I want to help out in any way."_

_From my mom: "Got your message Bella, I tried calling but there was no answer. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened. Please call me."_

_From my dad: "Bella, if there's anything I can do, please call. I'm sorry to hear about the fire."_

_From Rose: "Bella, I have a bag of clothes to give to you. Let me know when I can drop it off. Call me."_

_From Rose: "I hope you're OK Bella, I'm worried about you. I know Edward will take good care of you, but please call me still." _

Two missed calls were from Rose and there was one from each of my parents. I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I'd get back to them once Edward dropped me off. We pulled up next to my parked car and my eyes were immediately drawn to the blackened pile of rubble where my apartment building used to be. The empty void in my heart stung as the memories of my beloved cat filled my mind. I felt the awful lump forming in my throat but forced it down.

Edward reached into his jeans pocket, then turned to face me. "Here's an extra key to my house. I have to run out a few places, but whenever you get back, just let yourself in, OK?" He said, placing the key in my hand.

I nodded. I reached for the door handle but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Edward again.

"You OK?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Honestly, I wasn't. Anytime I had to look at the charred remains of the building, I thought about my beautiful gray cat I had lost inside. My only friend. I missed him so much already.

"I'm OK." I said, faking it. Edward stared at me for the longest time before finally dropping his hand. I don't think he believed me.

"Alright Bella. I'll see you at home." He said.

I nodded and stepped out of his truck.

I got into my own car and pulled away quickly. I drove to the grocery store and parked. Then I pulled out my phone. I texted each of my parents first:

_"Thanks for texting. I'm doing fine. Staying with a friend."_

Then I called Rose.

"Bella!" She answered on the second ring.

"Hi Rose."

"Bella are you OK? Did you make it to Edward's alright?" She asked, shushing her daughter in the background.

"Yes, I did. I'm doing OK. He's been really great." I told her.

She sighed. "Well, I'm so glad. I hope you know that I would have taken you into my home in a second. Edward insisted though because he has a spare room and I didn't."

"Thank you Rose. I appreciate the offer."

"When can I stop by? I have a huge bag of clothing and stuff to give you."

"Oh, thank you. Um...I should probably check with Edward, since it's his house and all..."

"Of course. Talk to him and let me know. Call me soon OK?"

"OK, I will."

"Good. And Bella?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I know Edward will be an amazing host while you're there. He's such a gentleman and I can tell he really...thinks highly of you."

"Thanks Rose."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

We hung up and I exited my car and walked into the grocery store.

When I got back to Edward's house, I noticed he still wasn't home. I let myself in with the key he had given me and started to put away the groceries. I made sure to buy all the fixings I needed to make my stuffed chicken marsala. I decided I would cook it for us tonight. I made myself a quick sandwich for lunch, then changed out of my old clothes and hopped into the shower to rinse off.

**Edward's ****POV**

I walked into my house and heard the shower running from down the hall. I hadn't eaten lunch yet, so I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up.

I sighed, "Bella Swan..." I whispered to myself, shaking my head as I saw the refrigerator was packed full of food. I noticed a row of orange Gatorade lined up on the bottom shelf and grabbed one with a chuckle. My favorite. She was incredible. I started to raid the cabinets for something simple to eat and I noticed a bright green box that hadn't been there before. Apple Jacks. She bought me Apple Jacks. She remembered.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and practically inhaled it. After I ate, I pulled out my drill and got to work on the locks. I had stopped at a home improvement store earlier and picked up new locks for my doors. Now that Tanya was gone, I didn't need any surprise drop-ins from her, especially now that Bella was staying here.

I replaced the back door, then the front. As I was finishing up, Bella came walking out. Her hair was damp and pulled back into a messy bun.

"There you are." I said, raising one eyebrow. "What did I tell you about replacing the food?" I asked, giving her a crooked smile. She blushed and looked at the floor. I stood up and walked over to her. I told her about the new locks and handed her the new key. Then I stood and stared at her until she met my eyes.

When she finally looked up into mine, I swallowed, then said very quietly, "I have a surprise for you."

She raised her eyebrows, "A surprise?"

I nodded. "Stay right here. I'll be right back. I turned and headed out to my front porch. I bent down and picked up the carrier I had placed there a few moments earlier. I headed back inside and pulled the fluffy little orange kitten out of its cage and into my arms. I walked up to Bella with him.

"I adopted him from the Humane Society. There were dozens of cats to choose from, but the staff told me this little guy had been sitting there for weeks because he was born with a birth defect and no one wanted him. He's missing an ear and blind in one eye." I looked at Bella. Her mouth was wide open and she slowly brought both her hands up to cover it.

"Now, I know he's not perfect, but..." I started,

"No..." Bella interrupted me. I glanced up at her again. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking her head. "...he's _absolutely_ perfect."

She reached for the cat and I placed him in her arms. She brought him up to her cheek and hugged him to her. He was purring loudly and rubbed against her forehead. Then she took another step forward and took my hand.

"Thank you Edward." She said, her eyes never leaving mine. She had the most appreciative, earnest, and longing look on her face.

I rubbed my thumb over her fingers. Then I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I couldn't help it, she was so heart-wrenchingly beautiful. "I know he doesn't replace your cat," I said into her ear, "but I hope he makes you just as happy." I stood back up and watched two thick tears roll down her face.

**Chapter end notes: I hope I made it up to you, please tell me what you thought about the chapter! **

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 20 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Wow…I cannot believe PI has exceeded 1000 reviews! That is just incredible! Thank you to everyone who has been a part of that. I love and appreciate every single comment you leave about my story. This is why I write. If you want some mood music, pull up "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum on youtube and listen. I also have it listed on my facebook page. Perfect song for what's going on in the story now.**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was surprised to see that I had purchased everything the new kitten needed. Food, bowls, litter and litterbox, and I even grabbed a couple of feathery mouse toys and a shiny green collar. What she didn't know, was how I was scrambling through the store with my cell phone glued to my ear listening to Rose list off everything a cat needed. I didn't know who else to call that wouldn't think I was a complete idiot for being so clueless. Rose was not only thrilled that I had bought Bella a kitten, but she was very helpful too.

Bella lay on her stomach in the middle of the living room, playing with her new cat. I couldn't help but stand there and grin from ear to ear. She looked happy.

"So what are you going to name him?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Any suggestions?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I looked at the little orange ball of fur rolling around in front of her.

Bella spoke up again, "He's such a beautiful color. Maybe we can think of something orange to call him?"

"Good idea." I said, nodding. My mind started painting pictures of pumpkins, flames, oranges, and carrots, but it kept coming back to my favorite drink...

"Orange Gatorade keeps coming to my mind." I said with a chuckle, rolling my eyes.

"Hey...maybe we can use that," Bella started, her eyes lighting up, "How about Gator?" She suggested.

My lips turned up. "I like the play on words _and_ the irony. Nothing like naming a cute little kitten after a ferocious, man-eating reptile!" I said with a laugh.

Bella chuckled, then sat up and crossed her legs. She tossed a feather toy across the room and we both watched the little cat dash off after it.

"I think it's fitting." Said Bella.

I smiled. "I really like it, but he's your cat, you have the final say."

"You should have some say too," Bella started, standing up from the floor and walking up to the couch. She took a seat beside me, "you picked him out. Does he look like a Gator to you?" She asked. We both glanced down at the little orange kitten dashing across the living room in front of us.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Yes. I think Gator is the perfect name for him."

She looked up at me with the biggest smile, then leaned her head against my shoulder. "Gator it is then."

Later in the day, Bella had asked me if she could invite Rose over for a visit.

"Already in the works," I said to her, "she'll be here around 6:00." Bella looked up at me surprised, not realizing that I had invited Rose over after talking to her on the phone earlier about the cat.

Bella was busily rummaging around in the kitchen, pulling out various ingredients and pots and pans, when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and smiled, "Come on in Rose! And who is this, your mini-me?" I asked extending my hand to the little blond girl standing beside her mom.

"I'm Madelyn." The girl said, somewhat shyly. I introduced myself, and she took my hand and shook it. Then I took the big garbage bag that Rose had been holding and led them both inside.

Bella came walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel she had tucked through her belt loop.

"Hi Rose. And this must be Madelyn?" She asked, smiling at the little girl. The girl nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

"Well Bella," Rose started, gesturing to the bag in my hands, "you'll find a little bit of everything in that bag. Even a few pairs of shoes. Hopefully it all fits you. It should tie you down until your insurance details finalize. Which, by the way, I expect a phone call when you're ready to go shopping." She teased.

I set the bag down and Bella looked inside.

"Wow Rose, I cannot thank you enough. Seriously, I can't believe you are giving all of this to me. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, Maddy and I are dying to see the kitten!" Said Rose, rubbing her hands together. Madelyn's lips turned up into a huge grin. "Where is the little guy?"

Bella chuckled, "I'll go find him. Now, you two are staying for dinner, right?" She asked over her shoulder as she walked around the living room looking for Gator.

"Oh, we'd love to!" Rose said.

I sat in the living room watching and smiling as the girls play with the cat while Bella continued cooking. It smelled amazing. I couldn't believe she was cooking us all a meal. The last time I had a home-cooked meal was probably for Thanksgiving at my parent's house in San Francisco. That was over 8 months ago.

Bella's stuffed chicken marsala was to die for. The girls talked and laughed throughout dinner and I saw Rose nudge Bella from the corner of my eye when they watched me take seconds. I scarfed down every last bit and couldn't stop complimenting Bella on how amazing everything tasted. After everyone was done eating, Bella stood up and started to collect the empty plates.

I scooted my chair back and immediately grabbed them from her hands. "There's no way you're cleaning up too. Go sit down and relax, I'll take care of the dishes."

Then Rose spoke up, "Madelyn, why don't you and Bella go find something to watch on TV while I help Edward clean up."

Bella and Madelyn walked into the living room while Rose and I started to clear the table.

"So," Rose started, "how are things going Edward?"

"They're good. Bella seems to be adjusting well to my house and I think she's coping pretty well with everything."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Seriously, I cannot believe how wonderful you've been to her. Taking her into your home, buying her the new kitten. You know, not just anyone would do that Edward."

I nodded in acknowledgment and smiled at Rose. After a long pause, Rose stopped what she was doing for a moment and caught my eye.

She lowered her voice. "You're crazy about her, aren't you?" She asked, her voice tender, a warm smile upon her lips.

I froze and just looked at Rose. I opened my mouth but couldn't find a way to respond. She caught me off guard.

"Edward, I haven't known her very long, but I can tell she's an amazing girl, I don't blame you for having feelings for her. In fact, I don't know how you _couldn't_ have feelings for her."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Rose, I..."

She cut me off, holding her hand up in the air, "That's OK Edward, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Besides, I know you're going through some shit right now with your break-up and everything. Emmett told me."

I sighed, "Well, right now, I just want to be there for Bella. She can stay here as long as she likes and, well...I just want her to be happy, she deserves it."

"You deserve to be happy too Edward." Said Rose, rinsing a plate in the sink.

I hesitated, but nodded, giving Rose an appreciative smile.

After we cleaned up, we joined the girls in the living room and watched the rest of "Enchanted" on the Disney channel. Rose and Madelyn had fun teasing me for watching a "girlie movie" and Bella chuckled along from beside me on the couch.

Rose and Madelyn left after the movie and I got Bella and me a glass of wine. We sat on the couch and watched re-runs of "Cops".

We chatted about our plans for this week. Bella still had some loose ends to tie up from the fire so she wouldn't return to work until Tuesday. I worked until 5:00 tomorrow but I told Bella I would be a little late because I had to stop at a store for a few things. I purposely didn't tell her what I was shopping for. I was replacing my mattress and bedding but Bella didn't need to know that. I was sick of sleeping on the sofa, but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep in that bed after Tanya...contaminated it.

After a while, I noticed Bella shudder, "Hey, are you cold? I can turn the air conditioner down a little." I said, sitting forward.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said.

I reached forward and touched her arms just below the sleeves of her t-shirt. "No you're not, you're freezing." I said, rubbing my hands up and down her arms in attempt to create warmth with friction. She blushed. She was so beautiful when she blushed.

I walked over to the thermostat on the wall and turned down the air conditioner, then I grabbed the fleece blanket that was draped over the back of the arm chair where Gator lay curled up sleeping. I brought it back to the couch, sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close up against my side. I covered our laps with the blanket and looked down at her. "Better?"

She looked up at me with the sweetest eyes and nodded.

Around 11:00 PM, Bella couldn't stop yawning.

I leaned down to her ear, "Are you ready to go to sleep?" I whispered. She nodded again. We stood up, I wrapped the blanket around both our shoulders, and started walking her down the hallway to her bedroom. Bella found my hand beneath the blanket and entwined her fingers with mine. The tiny gesture made my heart skip in my chest.

We reached the door to her room and she dipped out from under the blanket, but I didn't let go of her hand. She turned to face me.

"Bella, thank you for an amazing dinner tonight." I said, looking into her eyes.

"You already thanked me about 50 times." She teased, giving me an adorable smile.

"I know, but I want to thank you 100 times because it was just _that_ good." I said, squeezing her hand.

"Well, I want to thank _you _for bringing me Gator today. I can't believe you did that for me Edward. He is so precious and I just love him."

"I'm glad you love him Bella." We looked at each other for a few minutes and as much as I didn't want to, I knew it was time to say goodnight.

"Sleep well Bella," I whispered, leaning forward and placing a soft, slow kiss on her forehead. But I couldn't move away from her quite yet. I trailed my lips from her forehead, over to her temple, and kissed her there. Then slowly slid down her cheek, placing another kiss there.

Suddenly, my hands were holding her face and my lips were on hers. They were slow, deep, lingering kisses and I allowed the blanket to fall off my shoulder and drop to the floor. I swear, everything around us turned to a blur and there was nobody else in this world but Bella and me. I didn't plan to kiss her again so soon, but I just couldn't help it. I was drawn to her on so many levels. I...I needed her. I needed this girl so much.

We kissed for several long minutes. When we finally started to slow down and our lips pulled apart, I pulled her against my chest and hugged her to me. She raised her arms and wrapped them around my neck, pressing her cheek to my shoulder. I felt her take a deep breath and let it out, and she relaxed against my body.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered, holding her to me.

"Goodnight Edward." She said back. I finally forced myself to let go of her and I watched her until the door closed with a soft click.

The next day, I went into work at 8:00 AM. Bella was using the day to finalize all the details with her insurance company regarding the fire. Emmett and Alice had arranged for her to take as much time off as she needed but she was anxious to come back. She didn't want to leave Emmett short-handed even though we told her numerous times that it wasn't a problem.

I walked into the break-room, it was empty. I walked across the quiet room and placed my lunch in the refrigerator. When I turned back around, James, Jacob, and Laurent were walking in.

They were all staring at me with smirks on their faces.

"So," James started, his tone sour, "how do you like your new living arrangement?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Everybody knew that Bella was living with me now, it was no secret.

"Yeah," Jacob added, "did you hit that yet? You know she's worth $500 bucks right?"

That did it. I flew at Jacob, grabbed him by his shirt collar, spun him around and slammed his back up against the wall. _"Say __it __again __mother __fucker_!" I yelled right in his face, challenging him. I swear to God one more disrespectful comment about Bella out of his mouth, and my fist would connect with his face. I drew my hand back.

Just as Laurent and James started to come at me, Emmett must have heard the commotion and came running in.

"What's going on in here?" Emmett shouted, pulling me off of Jacob.

"Dude just attacked me!" Jacob yelled, straightening his shirt and glaring in my direction.

Emmett turned to me, scowling, "Edward, what the hell are you thinking man? What's this about?"

I was breathing hard, still livid from Jacob's foul words. "Why don't you ask these three pussies about the sick little bet they have going on against Bella?" I snapped.

Emmett turned to them, "A bet? There's a bet? Jacob?"

Jacob wouldn't answer. Emmett looked at Laurent and James. Nobody would talk.

Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Somebody better speak up or I'm suspending all four of your asses without pay, right now!"

Laurent sighed, "Shit, we're just having a little harmless fun."

"Fuck you," I spat at Laurent, taking a step toward him. Emmett put his hand out to stop me in my tracks. "Last time I checked, spiking a girl's drink is not harmless fun asshole." I said to him.

Emmett's eyes widened.

Laurent stared icily at me, "You can't prove shit." He muttered.

"That's it," Emmett interrupted, "everyone to Alice's office, now!"

**Chapter end notes: So how about that second steamy kiss? I'd love to hear what you thought about the whole chapter, please share! Remember, I adore ALL of your reviews and I read every single one. I may not be able to respond to them all because my life is so busy right now, but I will do my best!**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 21 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Sorry for the delay! Things have been SO busy lately. Great news…my O/S, "Officer, Please" won the Judges Pick for the What Rocks My World Contest at the Avant Garde Awards! If you haven't read it already, please check it out! It's got lots of pervy smut for your enjoyment! ;)**

**Edward's POV**

Once we all sat down inAlice's office and got to talking, I had threatened to bring in Eric,Tyler, and even call up Mike on the phone as witnesses to knowing about the bet. They had no choice but to come clean about it. Emmett and Alice lectured the guys on how sexual harassment was absolutely no joke, and they intended to take this situation very seriously. All three guys were suspended without pay until further notice. Emmett and Alice would spend the next few days determining their consequences.

I just hoped Bella didn't hear about any of this. She had enough on her mind, she didn't need anything else stressing her out.

After work, I picked out my new mattress and selected several new sheet and pillowcase sets along with a new down comforter and pillows. I planned to ask Emmett if I could borrow one of the box trucks tomorrow so that I could bring my new mattress home. For tonight, I would spend one last night on that damn sofa.

I got home around 7:00 PM. Bella's car wasn't in the driveway. I walked in and was greeted by Gator purring and rubbing against my ankles. I bent down and scratched his head, then walked into the kitchen. There was a lingering food smell that made my mouth water. Then I saw the note on the refrigerator.

_Edward,_

_Took Rose and Maddy out for ice cream. I made you a plate of dinner, it's in the fridge._

_Bella_

Was this girl for real? She seemed too good to be true. I opened the refrigerator door and saw a plate covered it plastic wrap, heaping with meat and potatoes and the most delicious looking green beans almondine I'd ever seen.

"Oh my God." I groaned, closing my eyes. I must be dreaming. I just came home to a plate of dinner in the fridge. That's never happened to me before.

I warmed it up in the microwave and devoured everything on the plate. After I cleaned my dishes up, and fed the cat, I took a shower and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I walked down the hallway and stretched my arms above my head. I was a little sore and tired. I moved six huge art sculptures across town, loading and unloading them all by myself.

I settled onto the couch and turned the TV on quietly. I wasn't paying any attention to what was on though. All I could think about was Bella. I thought about how considerate and giving she was. How she had filled my refrigerator even though I told her not to. How she bought my favorite things at the grocery store because she remembered. How she cooked us breakfast and amazing dinners. How she saved me a plate when I wasn't home. I just couldn't believe someone could be so beautiful, both inside and out. Then my mind started wandering to her outer beauty.

Damn. When we ran into each other the other day after her shower. She looked so incredibly sexy in that bath towel and nothing else. Then seeing her in my boxers and t-shirt. Shit, it was almost too much to handle. And when I saw her standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast in my bathrobe...I just about fell over. Nothing was better than Bella wearing my clothes. OK, maybe one thing could be better...Bella wearing no clothes at all.

I started imagining Bella's body. Oh Jesus, she was so damn perfect. She was petite, but not too small. She had the most perfect, tight little ass...OK I needed to stop this. I adjusted my erection beneath my shorts, then grabbed the remote and tried to find something on TV to occupy my mind.

As much as I wanted to wait up for her to come home to me, my eyes were starting to grow very heavy.

**Bella's POV**

I got back to Edward's place around9:00 PM. I parked next to his Tahoe and let myself in, kicking my shoes off beside the door. The living room was dark except for the soft glow of the TV and I saw Edward lying on the couch, sleeping. I slowly walked over to the couch and stood over him. He was so beautiful. I couldn't even comprehend how perfect a man could look before I laid eyes on him. What killed me even more, was how amazing of a person he was too. He was kind, caring, respectful, polite, and just an overall gentleman.

I knelt down on the floor beside him. He had fallen asleep with the TV remote in his hand. It was lying across his stomach and I watched it move up and down with each steady breath he took. I reached forward with the intention to take the remote and set it aside. As I was sliding it ever so carefully out of his grip, his hand suddenly popped up and covered mine. I looked at his face. His eyes were open and he was staring at me. Neither of us spoke. We just both sat very still, his hand still covering mine on his stomach.

The TV flickered behind me, casting dark shadows across his painfully handsome face. Then his hand started to slide up my arm. I swallowed as he brought his other hand up to my other arm. The remote fell to the floor with a soft thump. His fingers wrapped around both my elbows, and I gasped quietly as he pulled me forward and on top of his body. We were stomach to stomach, chest to chest, face to face. My legs were straddling his hips. Our faces were only an inch apart and we continued to stare into each other's eyes. My heart was racing and I swear he could probably feel it through my chest. We were just...so...close to one another.

His hands lay very still across my lower back, touching the inch of skin that was exposed between my shorts and t-shirt. His hands felt so warm on me. I watched his eyes flick back and forth, back and forth between mine. His face was so serious and intense, I didn't know what to expect from him.

Then his hand started to slide up my back. He moved it over my shirt and up in between my shoulder blades. He kept going, sliding it up my neck and into my hair. Then, he gently pressed my head down and tucked my face into the crook of his neck. He sighed deeply as my forehead settled against his jaw. I took a deep breath, inhaling his wonderful scent, and relaxed against his body. I felt his hands on my lower back again and he began rubbing slow circles over my t-shirt.

Neither of us had said a single word yet. It was completely silent except for the very soft chatter coming from the TV. After a few minutes, I was totally relaxed. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into him further, pressing my nose up against his warm neck. He was still rubbing my back and I felt him hesitate when he touched the exposed skin between my clothes again. Then, very slowly, he ran his fingers up my bare back, pushing my shirt up as he went. My heartbeat sped up again and I opened my eyes. I didn't move a muscle though.

He inched up further and further, giving me the option to stop him if I was uncomfortable, but I didn't want him to stop. His fingertips moved over the strap of my bra and he kept sliding my shirt up further until he stopped just in between my shoulder blades. Then, he continued to rub my back some more. I closed my eyes again. The skin to skin contact was unbelievable. His palms slid ever so slowly, up and down, up and down, around and back again. He moved them over my bra strap, leaving it in place, and I was so relaxed by his touch that I could almost fall asleep...

**Edward's POV **

Moments later, I heard Bella's breathing steady and I knew she had drifted off to sleep. After a few minutes, I slid her shirt back down over her back and gently clasped my hands together over her lower back.

I'm not sure what came over me when I pulled her to me, but when I opened my eyes and saw her kneeling beside me, I was just so happy to see her, I had to have her near me. More than anything in this world, I just wanted her close. So when she allowed me to pull her to me, I was in heaven. At first I was worried she would be uncomfortable in this position, but when I felt her relax against me, I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to feel every inch of her, but I didn't want to rush things.

As I laid there with this incredible girl so close to me, I started to think about the big picture. I needed to get the ball rolling with Tanya. I already spoke to a lawyer about filing for divorce. Although the process would take at least 6 months to finalize, once the divorce was underway, I would have peace of mind. I didn't start work until 2:00 PM tomorrow and I planned to go to the courthouse in the morning to fill out all the necessary paperwork. After I completed that, my lawyer said Tanya would be served with a divorce Summons and things would be underway.

I was surprised I hadn't heard from Tanya again. I assumed she was happily distracted by her newfound freedom and was probably staying with the new guy she had been sleeping with.

I had to contain a shudder. Thank fucking God Tanya and I didn't have sex often. For all I know, she's slept with dozens of guys behind my back, and who knows what kind of diseases she was carrying? Hell, even when we did have sex, I always used a condom because Tanya didn't want children and she refused to go on the pill. At the time I was annoyed by her stubbornness, but I was incredibly grateful for that now.

I felt along the floor, found the remote and clicked the TV off. My eyes were beginning to get heavy and I happily closed them, soaking in every single inch of Bella that was touching me. There was nowhere else I wanted to be except in this exact spot, in this exact position, with this exact girl. My world was beginning to revolve around her and I loved every second of it.

**Bella's POV**

I shifted around groggily in the middle of the night. This wasn't my bed. Wait a minute, where was I? I lifted my face from the warm, softness it was pressed against and focused my eyes in the darkness. It was Edward. I was sleeping on top of Edward. He was fast asleep beneath me and the living room was dark and quiet. I didn't move for fear of waking him. He looked so peaceful, so content, so...happy. I gently lowered back down onto his chest and settled into his neck again.

Could it be possible? Could someone like me...an outcast loner with next-to-nothing to offer...really make him _happy_? He certainly looked happy. He's told me he wants me here. He's even...kissed me. Is it possible that Edward Cullen really _wants_ me as much as I want him? I might not know for sure, but what I did know, was how perfect it felt to be this close to him.

I awoke when the sun rose, and carefully climbed off of Edward, careful not to wake him up. I hopped into the shower then got dressed for work. As I gathered my car keys and tip-toed through the living room toward the front door, I hear him,

"Bella?"

I turned to face him. He was standing up from the couch and walking toward me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..." I started, feeling badly.

He shook his head, grinning. "No need to apologize," he reached forward and took my hand in his, "I'm the one who should be sorry for making you sleep on the couch with me last night."

"You didn't make me Edward. I stayed because I wanted to be there." I said softly, looking up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Good," he whispered, "I wanted you to be there too."

I felt the warmth in my cheeks and started to look away, slightly embarrassed by my blush. Edward stopped me though. He held my chin in place, looking into my eyes.

"Bella?" He asked, very quietly.

"Yes?" I answered. My breath hitched as I saw the way he was looking at me. I'd seen that look before. It made me absolutely weak in the knees.

His eyes moved from my eyes, down to my mouth, then back up again. "Bella, can I...can I kiss you goodbye?"

God help me. He was asking my permission? I swallowed, and nodded slowly. My heart was going to beat out of my chest.

He leaned in, sliding his hand from my chin, around the back of my head, then did the same with his other hand. The maneuver made me lean toward him and our chests touched. I closed my eyes and felt his lips meet mine. I instinctually brought both my hands up to cover his. I thought I heard the slightest groan come from somewhere deep inside Edward, and the sound produced an immediate warming sensation between my thighs.

As we kissed, Edward moved to my top lip and I brought my tongue out to gently touch his bottom lip. As soon as he felt my tongue, he eagerly brought his out to meet mine. Then I heard another groan. This time, it was me. I couldn't help it. His tongue made me...lose myself in him. We continued to kiss, tongues sliding, until we were both breathless and finally Edward tore his lips from mine and pressed them to my forehead.

"God Bella...do you have any idea what you do to me?" He murmured, shifting his body around nervously.

I gulped and slowly shook my head.

After a few moments, he finally leaned back, "I'm going to make you late for work, I better let you go."

"OK." I squeaked, blinking up at him.

"See you tonight Bella." He said, and I forced myself to pick up my feet and walk out that door.

I pulled into the parking lot and began walking up to the office building. Just as I reached for the door handle, I felt a hard tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Victoria glaring evilly at me.

"James and I have rent due in 2 weeks. How do you plan to cover the lost pay for him?" Her voice was full of spite. She crossed her arms in front of her chest waiting for me to respond.

"Excuse me?" I asked, utterly confused.

"He's suspended because of _you_, so how are you going to_ fix this_?" She snapped, never breaking eye contact.

"Suspended?" I repeated, my brow furrowed. I still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah," she said, taking a step closer to me, "suspended over a ridiculous _lie_ that you and your little boyfriend pulled out of your asses!"

I blinked, caught totally off guard by her comments.

Victoria laughed maliciously, "You're pathetic. Don't pretend like you didn't know about this stupid bet you both made up!"

A bet?

That's when I saw a blond head of hair step in front of her, cutting off our contact.

"Listen Beastmaster," Rose interjected, "Bella knows nothing about the bet, so back off. As a matter of fact, I just learned about it myself, and well...I wouldn't be so quick to defend your Prince Charming or his little friends."

Victoria stared angrily at Rose. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well...given the way he stares down each and every woman who works here..." Rose started,

Victoria cut her off, "Stares down?"

"Yeah," said Rose, "you know, undresses us with his eyes. Pretty sure Bella, Alice, and I would all agree, _he's got quite the wandering eye_." She whispered that last part.

Victoria's mouth was hanging open now.

Rose kept going, "You know, I think this whole issue could be fixed if you just keep your man's attention directed toward _you_ instead of every walking, talking specimen with a pair of tits that crosses his path. Unless...that's just too difficult to do. How about that Vicki, can you manage that? Or is reining your man in just too difficult for you?"

Victoria's face was as red as her hair now. I watched in awe what was unfolding in front of me. My eyes were nearly bugging out of my head as I listened to the slew of insults Rose had just served Bitchtoria. What made it even better...Big V was speechless. Rose had put her in her place. Someone had finally outsmarted the Dragonlady Diva.

Victoria stomped off, her red curls bouncing madly as she ran off to pout somewhere.

"Rose, that was incredible!" I gushed, grabbing her hands. "I don't have a clue as to what's going on, but it was incredible nonetheless!"

Rose wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me inside. "Come have a coffee with me, I'll fill you in." She said as we headed to the break-room.

**Chapter end notes: Cuddling on the couch with Edward anyone? How about that good-bye kiss? And what did you think about Icky Vicky? Thank you to everyone who suggested some sassy nick-names for our evil, red-headed queen! Leave me your thoughts!**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 22 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.___

__Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._  
><em>  
><strong>*Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) <strong>**http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Have I mentioned how much I love Ttharman? She's a pimpmaster and I adore her! Oh, and I wish I would have mentioned the song "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum earlier in the story because it is a perfect match for the last couple of chapters. Pull it up on youtube or visit my facebook page for a link.**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed. Rose put a hand over my hand on the table. "I know that's a lot to take in first thing in the morning." She said quietly, after filling me in on what had happened with Jacob, James, and Laurent.

"I...I don't know what to say." I said quietly, feeling a mixture of confusion, anger, embarrassment, and disgust. "Why me?" I wondered aloud, "I'm nobody special." I wasn't some exotic beauty to be won as a prize. I thought to myself. I was just...me, Bella. Plain old boring, simple, Bella.

Rose squeezed my hand. "Bella, I don't think you realize just how alluring you can be."

"You can't be serious." I said, making a face.

Rose chuckled softly. "I'm very serious. You're laid-back, modest, informal, and not to mention...easy on the eyes. You're sort of every guy's fantasy."

I slid my chair back with a screech and stood up. "Rose, please don't take this the wrong way, but, I think you're a little crazy."

She stood up with me and we tossed our empty coffee cups in the trash can, then started walking toward the door. "Well if I'm crazy," said Rose, "then so is every single person who works here, including Edward."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her.

"Don't give me that look," she said with a smirk, "all I'm saying is, I'm not the only one who thinks you are fascinating and lovely."

Edward and I had overlapping shifts today. I worked 9:00-5:00 and he worked 2:00-10:00. We didn't see each other though. I was on a job site doing a move for an antique show. When I got back at 5:00, he was already on another move site somewhere else in town. I was surprised at my extreme disappointment. As stupid as it sounded, I missed him. I wondered if he was thinking about me too?

As I approached the punch clock to slide my card, Alice was walking out of her office carrying a huge, over-sized, leather designer bag stuffed full of paperwork.

"How was your first day back Bella?" She asked, hoisting the bag further up onto her shoulder and walking toward the exit.

"Oh, it was fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Alice. She was about to walk out the door when she paused and turned back to face me. "Get a good nights sleep tonight, we have an early company-wide meeting first thing tomorrow morning. Emmett will be sending out a group text shortly but I might as well give you a heads up. There's going to be some changes occurring with our staffing."

"OK." I said with a nod. Alice gave me a smile and a wave, then left the building.

Sure enough, I heard my phone chime as I was pulling into the driveway.

From Emmett:

_Mandatory meeting in the break-room, Wednesday morning, __7:30 AM__ sharp_

**Edward's POV**

The house was dark and Bella was asleep when I got home. I opened the refrigerator to find a plate of pork chops, mashed potatoes, and honey-glazed carrots. I didn't care that it was past 10:00 PM, I warmed it up and ate every last bite.

I walked down the hallway and stopped in the bathroom to brush and floss my teeth. Then I pulled my t-shirt off and started toward my bedroom. I had my new bed all set up from earlier today and was relieved not to sleep on the sofa anymore. Bella's door was open a crack as I passed it and I peeked inside. I was just going to glance in and keep going, but I froze mid-step when I saw the vision in front of me.

Bella was lying in bed, with the covers kicked off, in just a little gray tank-top and white panties. I felt my groin tighten in response. I leaned my head further into her room. She was lying on her stomach and I watched her back rise and fall with each steady breath she took. I must have lost all control of my body because I realized I was walking into her room and up to her bed. I stood over the bed, staring at her.

My eyes ran up her calves and thighs. I eyed the way her underwear clung to that perfect little ass of hers. I licked my lips and slowly shook my head. I couldn't believe how gorgeous this girl was. I kept looking, pausing at the dimples in her lower back. I remembered how my hands felt touching her there while we laid on the couch the other night. She was so warm and smooth.

Then she stirred and I held my breath and stood as still as possible. She rolled over onto her back and lifted her arms above her head on her pillow. She never opened her eyes, she was still asleep. I quietly started breathing again and continued to roam her body with my eyes.

Damn those panties were low cut. I could see her hip bones over the edges. I wanted to touch them so badly. _God_, so so badly. Oh Jesus, that stomach. So toned, so beautiful. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss all over that perfect stomach. To run my hands along it, grab those hips, those thighs. I was so fucking rock hard now, it was almost painful.

I traveled up her tank top and saw her round little breasts barely hiding beneath the thin fabric. When she had turned over, one of the straps of her tank top had carelessly fallen down her shoulder, teasing me, making me want to grab hold of both straps and pull down, exposing that perfect little figure she so modestly hid beneath her simple, no-fuss clothing all day long.

My eyes moved up her neck and over her face. She was exquisite. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. Her long eyelashes lay still as she slept so peacefully. Her dark hair lay scattered out around her face.

I knew I had to turn away. I knew I had to walk out of that room and spend the night in my own bedroom. But God damn I was fighting to keep my hands to myself. I wanted to be near her, to touch her so badly. I don't think I've wanted anything as much as I wanted to touch her, right now.

I swallowed. Turn away Edward. Just let her sleep. Just go. I still held my t-shirt in my hands from when I had pulled it off in the bathroom. I dropped it on the floor, lifted one leg, and knelt on the edge of the bed. No Edward. Don't do it. I lifted my other leg and it joined the other on the edge. Shit, I was too far gone. I leaned over Bella, placing one fist on the bed beside her shoulder. My face was above hers now. I used my other hand to touch the open palm that was lying above her head on the pillow. Then I slowly started to slide it down her arm. Down her wrist, forearm, elbow, lower and lower...

She opened her eyes just as my fingertips reached her ribcage. I stopped, not wanting to alarm her.

_"Bella..."_ I breathed. I wasn't quite sure what else to say. I watched her throat bob as she swallowed and the rise and fall of her stomach quickened immediately.

_"Bella..."_ I said again, looking into her eyes, _"you're so incredibly beautiful."_ I said, barely over a whisper_. "Will you...will you let me...touch you?"_ I asked.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

_"If you don't want me to, I won't," _I said, _"I only want to...make you feel good Bella."_

She swallowed again.

_"Will you let me make you feel good?"_ I whispered, gently touching her ribcage again and slowly sliding down to her hip.

She shuddered and I quickly searched her face for any sign of fear or uncertainty. There was none.

Then...after what felt like a full minute of stillness and silence, she slowly nodded her head.

I closed my eyes for a moment, just taking in the reality that was about to happen, hardly believing it was real. She was going to let me touch her. I carefully lowered down onto my side next to her.

My fingertips were still resting on her hip and I gently slid them over her smooth stomach, pushing her tank-top up slightly and exposing her bellybutton. I moved over to her other hip and gently circled my fingers around her hip bones, touching the waistband of her panties.

I moved my hand over her panties and started to slide down in between her thighs. Bella bent her knees slightly and opened her legs an inch or two, giving me easier access. I touched her center, feeling the dampness from her arousal beginning to soak through her underwear. Oh shit, she was killing me. I slowly ran my finger up and down her crease, then looked up at her face to ensure she was still comfortable. Her eyes were still closed and she was biting into her lip now.

I ran my fingers back up to the top of her underwear. I slipped one finger beneath the waistband and heard Bella gasp quietly. I froze and looked at her. She had opened her eyes and was staring at me with her mouth open. Her breathing was loud and rapid.

_"You OK?"_ I whispered. She nodded quickly, almost...eagerly. That was all I needed. I began to tug her panties down. She lifted her ass off the bed to help me and I leaned up to guide them down her legs and over her feet. I dropped them onto the floor beside the bed, then lowered back down beside her, looking at her body. She was even more beautiful than I had imagined, and she wasn't even completely naked. Her tank top still clung to her and I eyed her hardened nipples through the fabric. I had to suppress a growl that had formed in the back of my throat. I placed my hand on her stomach and slowly slid it down.

_"Oh God."_ She breathed, barely audible, as I neared closer. I reached her center and slid my fingers very softly down her lips and back up again. She raised her hips, wanting more. I slid down her center again, this time pressing into her folds. My fingers slipped easily through her. She was dripping wet.

"Mmm, Bella," I groaned, running my fingers throughout her slick warmth. I leaned down to her ear, _"Why are you all wet sweet girl?"_ I whispered, already knowing the answer. I wanted to hear it from her though. I was dying to know this side of her.

She opened her eyes half-way, and stared at me through her lashes. There was so much lust on her face, I could almost come by just looking at her.

"Edward," she whimpered. The sound of my name from her lips was going to kill me. "you make me..." She trailed off.

"What?" I asked, finding her opening and slipping a finger inside. She arched off the bed and squeezed her eyes closed again. I traced my mouth over her ear again. "I make you what?" I asked against her earlobe. I began sliding my finger in and out of her, making her squirm. Then I added a second finger and listened to her groan. Fucking music to my ears. Nothing was better than hearing Bella lose herself like this, and it was because of me.

She was gyrating her hips against my hand now and I had to squeeze my eyes closed for a second to regain my self control. I was seriously going to fucking come in my pants if I wasn't careful.

I pulled my fingers out of her and found her clit. I started to rub it, very gently at first.

"You make me..." she gasped out, still unable to finish her sentence.

I applied more pressure. "Do I make you wet Bella?" I asked, my voice raspy and low. She nodded frantically, panting. I pressed against it and rubbed back and forth very quickly. _"Do I make you want to come Bella?"_ I asked as her entire body stiffened up and she tilted her head back against the pillow.

_"Yes!"_ She cried out. _"God yes!" _She answered as her climax took over and she clamped her knees together practically locking my hand in place. I watched her face. Her eyes were squeezed closed and her mouth was open wide. She was fisting the bed sheets beside her. She was a vision. The sexiest thing I had ever seen. She was trembling and her stomach and thighs were taught as all her muscles contracted, then relaxed moments later.

She opened her knees, releasing my hand, and lowered her legs down to the bed. I slid my hand up and rested it on her stomach. It moved up and down quickly with every rapid breath she took. I watched her open her eyes and meet mine.

We didn't speak for several minutes. We just looked at each other. I don't think either of us really believed this was real. I sure as fuck didn't. It was incredible. It was beyond incredible. I just touched Bella. I turned her on. I made her _come_. I just lived the exact fantasy I had dreamt about so many times with this girl.

I hadn't even gotten off myself, but I was incredibly satisfied. I was elated, and I wanted to leave this moment exactly as it was. I needed to tell her goodnight and do nothing else, because it was perfect as it was and nothing should change it.

I leaned down to her face and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips. "Good night sweet girl. Sleep well."

And with that, I climbed out of her bed, and walked out of her room. I went to sleep in my own bed, and when I closed my eyes, all of the visions of her were there. I fell asleep with an enormous smile frozen to my face.

My alarm went off at 6:00 AM. I looked around for my t-shirt but couldn't find it. I walked out of my room without it and followed my nose straight to the kitchen. Bella was up and dressed, standing in front of the stove flipping french toast. I walked up behind her and gently placed my hands on her shoulders, then leaned around her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked quietly.

She turned around, grinning up at me. "Yes, very well." She answered. I grinned back at her. She raised her eyebrows, "How 'bout you? I saw that you slept in your bedroom?"

I nodded. "Yes. New bed." I said. Bella nodded knowingly.

She turned and grabbed a plate from off the counter and scooped the french toast onto it. I made my way over to the counter and sat at a stool. I watched Bella grab two glasses from the cabinet and smiled at how familiar she was becoming with my house and kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator.

"Orange juice or milk?" She asked me.

"Milk please." I said.

She filled the two glasses with milk, then grabbed the syrup she had waiting in the microwave and joined me.

"So..." I started, "do you know what this staff meeting is all about?" I asked Bella, truly curious if she had caught wind of what was happening with the guys at work. She nodded, not looking up from her plate. I set my fork down. "Bella, you do?" I asked with concern and disappointment. I was hoping she didn't know all the details.

"Victoria confronted me yesterday morning." She said, her voice low.

"She what?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"She was...upset about James being suspended."

"What did she say to you?" I asked, at the edge of my stool.

"It doesn't matter. Rose stepped in and told her off. Then Rose explained it all to me." She said, briefly glancing up at me.

I sighed. Well at least she heard the truth from Rose. "Bella, I hope you know that I will never ever let any of those guys disrespect you like that ever again." She wouldn't look me in the eye. She looked embarrassed. I reached over and placed a hand on her leg. "Bella, look at me." She turned and her eyes rose up to mine. "I'm serious. I won't let any of them come near you ever again. None of those assholes even deserve to be in your presence. You won't have to worry about them anymore, OK?"

She was silent, but nodded slowly.

We drove to work together in my Tahoe. We worked the same shift today and we had an over-nighter in Redding, California tomorrow. I was thrilled to have Bella all to myself over the next several days. Not because of last night. It wasn't that at all. For all I knew, last night was just a chance occurrence. An unplanned surrender. We're just two people who care for each other that happen to live under the same roof, and we gave in to a weakness last night. I wasn't expecting anything in return. I didn't want to rush things.

I just wanted to be with her. To be near her. To discover even more about her. I wanted to know everything.

We walked into the break-room and took a seat. The three guys weren't there. Emmett and Alice stood at the front of the room.

"OK," Alice started, "I think everybody is here. Good morning. We called this meeting to discuss some changes that will be occurring within Superior Moving."

I noticed Victoria sitting at a table by herself. She sat with her arms crossed, looking at the floor.

Alice continued, "As most of you know, we have been short three employees for the past two days. We've been pulling through our work load without them, but it hasn't been easy. Unfortunately, it's not going to get any easier. Those three will not be returning to work."

There were a few whispers as this news sunk in to everyone. A wave of relief washed over me. They were gone. Bella didn't have to worry about them harassing her any longer.

Emmett stepped forward, "I will be hiring replacements right away, so if you know anybody looking for work, please send them my way. Until then, we will be extending shifts and doubling the work load to make up for this loss. Can I have everyone's cooperation to work together while we get through this rough-patch?"

All of the employees started to nod with a mixture of responses like "yes" and "of course".

Emmett sighed and looked over his employees. "Thank you. I appreciate each and every one of you. Let's cook out on Friday. We'll close up at 5:00 and I'll grill up some burgers in back."

Everyone stood up smiling and talking, then began filing out to start the day. I watched Rose wrap an arm around Bella and lead her out of the room. I waited until everyone was gone, then walked up to Emmett.

"You made the right decision." I said, giving his shoulder a firm slap. "I'm not just saying that. They were pulling some serious shit."

We sat down at a table and I told Emmett about Jacob and the truck driving lessons with Bella. Then gave him more of the details on the night at the bar with Laurent.

He was shaking his head in disbelief. "Fucking assholes." He muttered. "Alice and I spoke to Jasper and his team. He told us that Bella could file a sexual harassment claim against them and then the company would be affected if we didn't take action. They had to go. We had no choice. I'm just glad Bella is protected now."

"Me too." I said briefly closing my eyes, "Me too."

Emmett sat back in his chair. "You really care about her, don't you man?"

I nodded. There was no use denying it to Emmett. We were like brothers. Besides, I was sure Rose had filled him in on all of her intuitions. Rose and Emmett were practically inseparable now.

"Well I'm happy for you. She seems really great." He said smiling.

"And I'm happy for you. Rose is awesome." I said, smiling back.

"Yeah, she really is, isn't she?" Emmett said, "and her daughter is pretty awesome too. I wish I was that cool when I was 10." He said with a chuckle.

We stood up and walked out to start the day.

**Chapter end notes: OK, I need your thoughts on their little night-time rendezvous in Bella's bedroom. **_**Come on, give it to me!**_** And the scum-bag pack is gone. What do you think? Leave me your comments!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Your reactions were very interesting! I'd say about 10% disagreed with our duo's sexy time, and 90% loved it. It was not my intention to make the scene "creepy". Just sexy! Hope I didn't discourage anyone. Keep reading! And keep reviewing, I love hearing everyone's thoughts! **

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I spent the day organizing the storage sheds and cleaning out the semi trailer we would be using for tomorrow's road trip.

The sun was blazing and I watched him tie that blue bandanna around his forehead to help keep his damp hair from falling in his eyes. I was a hot mess myself. I kept lifting the bottom of my shirt to wipe the sweat from my brow and soon had an annoyingly damp t-shirt. I grabbed the bottom of the shirt and tied it into a knot. We took frequent breaks, walking inside where it was air conditioned and re-hydrating on water and Gatorade.

I kept catching Edward staring at me...unless it was just my imagination. But every time I'd turn in his direction, he'd quickly look away. He always had a grin on his face though, which in turn, made me grin.

We drove home and Edward let me have the shower first.

"Edward, it's your house, you can have the shower first. Besides, I want to get dinner started." I said as we walked inside.

"Nope, ladies first." He said, "I can get dinner started. What are we having?"

"I was planning on making spaghetti with meat sauce. Why don't you just start a pot of water boiling while I'm in the shower." I said.

"That's all? Just boil water?" He asked.

"Yes, just boil water," I said, stepping up to him with a sly grin, "do you think you can handle that Chef Boyardee?" I teased, looking up at him.

He grabbed at my waist and started tickling me. "Yes, I think I can handle that." He answered sarcastically as I giggled and playfully batted him away.

While I was in the shower, my mind kept wandering back to last night. At first, when I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me in bed, I thought it was a dream. But when I felt his hands on me, I knew I was very much awake. It was real. Edward had touched me last night. He _really_ touched me, intimately, and I liked it. I more than liked it. I couldn't even give myself an orgasm that good. It was incredible, and he made me feel...beautiful. He made me feel wanted.

After last night, I didn't need any more confirmation. Edward did want me. It was true. I could hardly believe it, but it was true. And I wanted him back, just as badly, if not more.

After my shower, I changed into a pair of black cotton shorts and a pink tank top. I towel dried my hair, then headed back to the kitchen barefoot to continue making dinner. Edward was sitting at a barstool. He had taken his shirt off and had it draped over his knee. As I approached, I saw him untie the bandanna and pull it off. He ran his fingers through his hair a bunch of times, then turned when he heard me walking up.

"Have a nice shower?" He asked. I nodded, then walked up to him and took the shirt and bandanna from his hands.

"I'll take those. I'm doing a load of laundry tonight. I'll get them washed up for you." As I turned, Edward grabbed my hand. He pulled me in between his legs so we were face to face.

"Have I told you how incredible you are Bella?" He asked quietly, as I tried my damned hardest not to stare at his bare chest and biceps right in front of me. My eyes were darting all over the place as I fought to control myself with being in such close proximity to this beautiful man. I felt his hand on my chin. _"Look at me, sweet girl."_ He whispered...and his words from last night flooded my mind:

_"Why are you all wet sweet girl?" _I remembered him saying to me. God, this effect he had on me was almost unbearable. I looked at him, with heavy eyes and felt the warmth forming in between my legs.

"You're incredible. Do you know that?" He murmured as the distance started to close between our faces. I allowed myself to lean into him, and our lips crashed together. The shirt and bandanna fell from my hands as I wound my arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. He hugged my body to his firmly, and I knew I was pressed right up against his groin. Oh god, I wanted that. I wanted that part of him so badly. I wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel last night. I shifted my hips against him there and heard him moan quietly. I brought my tongue out, sliding it against his.

Then he grabbed my hips to steady me. "Bella," he said, breaking our kiss, "we need to stop, or I'm not going to be able to control myself." He whispered. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I was breathing just as hard, and I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his shoulder. He was right. We needed to take things slow. I felt him slide his hands around my back and hug me to him.

Moments later, Edward took his shower and I got to work on cooking. I was browning the meat and mincing up some garlic for home-made garlic bread when he came walking out in a clean t-shirt and plaid lounge pants. His hair was damp and messy, like he had just rubbed a towel through it.

"It smells so good in here." He said, peering into the pan of meat and glancing at me with a grin. I smiled back at him. It was so nice to have somebody else to cook for. I had only cooked for myself for so many years that I had forgotten how satisfying it was to have someone to share it with. Better yet, someone who actually appreciated it. I used to cook for my parents when I lived with them, but I think they took it for granted. They didn't seem to enjoy it as much as Edward did.

I was turning the burner down on the meat when I heard what sounded like a car door slam from out in the driveway. Edward heard it too because he was heading toward the front window to look out.

"Shit." I heard him say.

I froze. He hurried back to the kitchen.

"Bella...it's Tanya..."

"I'll be in my room." I said quickly, turning on my heel and heading down the hallway.

"Bella..." I heard Edward call out. I turned to look back at him. His face was sad as he looked down the hallway at me, "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I whispered back, waving it off. I went into my room and closed the door with a soft click. She didn't need to see me there; it would only cause more problems between them. I sat down on my bed with my hands in my lap. It was quiet and I could hear what was going on.

I heard him open the door and let her in. "What is it Tanya?" Edward said.

"We need to talk Edward." She said. Then there was a pause. "What smells so good?"

"Food." Edward answered bluntly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Edward, you changed your number, you changed the locks, is that all really necessary? Can't we discuss things like civilized human beings?"

"How do you know I changed the locks?" Edward asked.

Another pause. "I've been here Edward. I've tried to come see you."

"When were you here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, a few times, why does it matter?"

Edward didn't answer.

"By the way," Tanya started, "whose car is that in the driveway? The Jetta."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Tanya, now is really not a good time to discuss things. I'm about to eat dinner and there's really nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is plenty to talk about. And since when do you cook?" She asked.

"Tanya, I think you should leave."

"Fine, I'll go, but we need to get together to discuss everything soon, OK?"

"OK, fine." Edward said. I heard movement, then the front door clicked. Next came fast footsteps down the hallway. There was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I said quietly. He opened the door and walked up to me. He took a seat next to me on my bed and took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry you had to hide in your room." He said.

"Edward, it's OK. I wouldn't want her seeing me. It would probably just cause more problems between you two and your...situation." I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Bella, _she_ caused the problem, not you. And the situation is in the hands of the court now. They're serving her a divorce Summons any day now. I got everything taken care of yesterday morning."

I nodded, acknowledging him.

He went on, "Bella, if she ever comes back to the house, and I'm not home. Don't answer the door, OK?"

I looked up at him, a little worried from the tone in his voice. "OK." I squeaked.

He leaned toward me. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about." He said softly, sensing my unease. Just the tone in his voice made me feel better. "I just don't want you to have to deal with that. You shouldn't have to deal with my problems. You're much, much too sweet." He whispered, touching my cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I looked into his kind eyes and my insides were melting again. I adored him. He was too perfect to be real.

After dinner, we both packed an over-night bag for our trip tomorrow. It was getting late. I brushed my teeth and as I was heading back to my bedroom, I noticed the light was still on in Edward's room. I tip-toed further down the hallway and peeked inside. He was sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

He must have sensed me there because he lifted his head and noticed me with a smile. "Come on in." He welcomed me in and lied his head back down. I walked in.

"Are you enjoying your new bed?" I asked, sitting delicately on the edge.

"Yes, it's comfortable. Come see." He said, patting the mattress beside him. I scooted up beside him and lied down. He was right, it was very comfortable. I heard him sigh. I wondered what he was thinking about. I couldn't help but wonder if I was disturbing his peaceful time. Maybe I should have left him alone.

"Edward," I started, "I want you to know that I shouldn't be in your hair for too much longer. I think Rose is going to help me find an apartment after this weekend." I said, feeling an emptiness in the pit of my stomach as each word left my mouth.

He turned on his side and propped up on his elbow, facing me. "Bella, I'm really enjoying having you stay here with me. I hope you know you can stay as long as you like."

I looked at him, trying to read his expression. He almost looked...disappointed.

"Edward, I've been such a leech already...you need your house back." I said.

"No." He responded. "No I don't. Don't call yourself that Bella. Please stay longer. I want you here. Unless you're dying to get your own place again...I just...I wish you'd stay."

I turned and propped up on my elbow, matching him. "You want me here?" I asked, repeating what I had just heard him say.

"Yes." He answered, looking into my eyes, "I want you here. I...I really care about you Bella. Do you realize that? I'm crazy about you. You're all I think about. I don't know how you feel, but..."

I cut him off by placing my fingers over his lips, "I feel the same way." I whispered, feeling the warmth of his perfect lips on my fingertips. He brought his hand up to mine, moved my palm over his mouth, and kissed it tenderly. Then he bent my fingers and kissed over each of my knuckles. I closed my eyes.

After a moment, we lied back down on the bed, still facing each other. I saw his eyes traveling all over my face. We were completely silent, and soon, I couldn't keep my eyelids open any longer. I was half-asleep, but I felt Edward reach down and bring the blanket up and over us. I heard the click of a lamp and then...sleep consumed me.

**Chapter end notes: Admitting to feelings? Sharing a bed? Please leave me your comments!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.__  
><em>  
><strong>*Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) <strong>**http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: ****Important message ladies.**** I will be postponing updates for a couple of weeks until I can make it through the first trimester of my pregnancy. I've been extremely nauseated, tired, and run-down and it is difficult to find the energy to write and update as often as I used to. I've been pushing myself too hard and it is taking its toll on me. **

**I anticipate I will be feeling better in the second trimester, so I will pick up again in about three to four weeks. Until then, I would like to focus on my well-being. I'm so sorry to make you wait! Please don't be mad! I PROMISE I am not abandoning this story. I will be back before you know it!**

**Bella's POV**

I sat up in bed. Where was I? I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around, realizing I was in Edward's bed. The digital clock said 6:15 AM. I was alone. I heard clamoring coming from the kitchen and I scooted out of bed and headed down the hallway.

I stopped in the kitchen entrance and saw the counter covered with bowls, measuring cups, and flour. Edward was standing with his back to me, hunched over his cell phone, reading something off the screen. I leaned my shoulder against the wall and stood quietly, watching him. I grabbed a strand of my hair and started twirling it around my finger.

"Baking powder?" he muttered to himself, "do I even _have_ baking powder?"

"Left cabinet, top shelf." I said. He spun around, somewhat startled, then smiled when he saw me.

"You're supposed to be sleeping Twirly," he said walking up to me, "I'm making you a surprise breakfast."

He stepped up in front of me and I looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed last night." I said, unsure if I had invaded his space.

He was grinning down at me. "You know I don't mind one bit." He said, shaking his head. I looked away shyly, then noticed the cell phone in his hand. I took it from him and looked at the screen. He had pulled up a recipe for pancakes on his phone and was trying to follow it. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was so dang cute.

"What's so funny?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, Chef Boyardee." I teased, handing his phone back to him. He grabbed the phone, tugging me by the arm at the same time and pulling me into his arms. I slid my arms around his waist and looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest. "So, why are you trying to surprise me with breakfast anyway?" I wondered.

He looked down at me sadly. "I haven't been able to teach you to drive semi yet. I feel bad and I want to make it up to you."

I thought about the prior week. We had originally planned to start the lessons last weekend, but then the fire happened and those plans got put aside.

"Edward, don't feel bad. A lot has been going on." I said. He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

I helped Edward make the pancakes and they turned out delicious. It was almost time to leave. I left out two extra bowls of cat food and water for Gator. Then we grabbed our over-night bags and headed off to work.

**Edward's POV**

We pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. Emmett was at his desk with his hands in his hair. Rose stood beside him.

"What's up Em?" I asked, recognizing his distressed body language.

"Victoria walked out on us," he said, "We're short four people now. Four." He ran his hands down his face with a groan. I saw Rose and Bella exchange glances.

"Has Alice gotten any applicants yet?" I wondered.

"A few," he said, "She has an interview coming in today."

"Well that's a start," I said, "I'll make some calls today. Maybe some of my buddies are looking for work or know somebody who is. We'll pull through Emmett, we always do." I said, trying to reassure him.

He nodded and leaned back in his chair. Rose touched his shoulders and started to gently rub them.

I grabbed our motel information from Emmett's desk and Bella and I walked around back to where the semis were parked. I started it up and we pulled out onto the road.

After we made our stop and loaded the trailer up with the assigned merchandise, we were on the freeway heading toward Redding. We talked about the staff changes and how we had both suspected Victoria might be the next one to go. Neither of us expected her to last without the douche-crew as her back-up.

After we stopped for lunch, I made a few calls on my cell to some of my friends. Turns out one of my buddies has a brother who is looking for work, so I gave him Emmett's number to pass along. A few others agreed to spread the word about our staff openings.

Bella and I arrived in Redding around 9:00 PM and checked into our motel rooms. I carried Bella's bags into her room. As soon as we stepped inside, both our faces scrunched up into grimaces.

"Smells like sweaty feet in here." Bella said, covering her nose with her hand.

"Yeah it does. Wonder if mine is any better? Let me go check." I stepped over to the next room over and unlocked the door. I stepped inside, there was no smell. I went back into Bella's room, "Bella, why don't you take my room instead, it doesn't smell."

Bella peered up at me. "Why don't we just share? I could use the company." She said quietly. My face almost split into a giant grin, but I was able to keep it subtle.

"Sound good to me Twirly." I said, grabbing her bags and moving us into the next room.

Bella went into the bathroom to change into her sleep clothes. I quickly changed, slipping on a pair of basketball shorts and a new t-shirt. I lay down in bed and clicked the TV on, keeping the volume quiet. She came walking out in an oversized t-shirt and green cotton shorts. She was so simple and casual, but incredibly cute. And damn was she sexy in those tiny shorts. I smiled and patted the spot beside me.

She crawled into bed, but before she lied down, she looked at me and froze, "You sure you're OK with sharing? I'd hate to be a bother."

"You're quite the opposite actually," I said, gently guiding her by the shoulder to lie down,_ "and I'm more than OK with sharing sweet girl." _I whispered, brushing some hair off her forehead.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang from the bedside table. I rolled over and grabbed it. It was Emmett.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey. Did you get a hold of any friends who might be interested in working?" He asked.

I told him about my phone calls from this afternoon and we spoke for a few minutes about the interview Alice had today. Emmett was meeting with the candidate for a second interview tomorrow and he seemed to be feeling more hopeful.

"See Emmett," I said, "what did I tell you? It always works out. We'll be fine. Don't stress out about it too much."

We wrapped up the call and I set the phone back on the table. I turned back to face Bella. She was lying on her side, looking at me.

"Emmett seems pretty torn up about this staffing shortage." Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, but I know he'll find a way to make everything work. He's a smart guy. Has a good head on his shoulders. That's why I decided to go into business with him. My parents may disagree but that's another story."

"Your parents don't agree with you working with Emmett?" Bella asked, her eyebrows turning inward.

"No. I dropped out of college to work with him. They were not a fan of that." I said, as my eyes roamed her face.

"Sounds like they expect a lot from you." Bella said.

"Yeah they do. At first, they wanted me to go to medical school, but I wasn't interested in that. I settled on studying business, but after two years, I just wanted out. I guess the whole college scene just wasn't for me. I really disappointed them and we haven't been the same since. I only talk to them every couple of months and see them on holidays."

"That's how I am with my parents too. That's how it's always been though. I don't think they were ever really prepared or cut-out to be parents. So when I came along, they really struggled." Bella said. "Do you regret dropping out?" She asked.

"No," I said, "I don't regret dropping out. I'm happy working with Emmett. I'm getting by just fine, living comfortably, I have no debt. I just wish I hadn't let my parent's down."

"Me too." She said quietly.

I looked into her brown eyes, "What do you mean? How did you let yours down?" I asked.

"Well, it's nothing specific, but..." She trailed off.

"But what Bella?" I asked,

There was a long pause before she spoke again. Then, very quietly, she said, "I guess I just let them down by being around."

My mouth nearly dropped open. Did she honestly believe that she disappointed her parents by being _born? _Did she feel unwanted for the past 23 years of her life? As much as it hurt me to think it, it made sense. Her fear of making friends, talking to people, and the imperfect image she holds of herself all resulted from a life lacking of self-worth and an un-nurturing upbringing.

"Bella..." I said, "I don't know your parents or what your childhood was like, but I do know that you _are_ wanted and you are in no way, a let-down or a disappointment. I can already name a few people who would agree, _me_ being at the top of the list. I don't even think you realize how much you mean to me Bella."

She stared at me for the longest time, but I couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking. Did that scare her? Knowing that she meant something to me? That someone cared about her? Has she _ever_ had that before?

Then, she scooted over closer to me and flung her arm around my neck. I instantly hugged her back, holding her tight up against me.

"You mean a lot to me too Edward," she whispered into my ear, "and I don't care that you didn't finish school. I think you were brave to follow your instincts and make your own decisions. Your parents should be proud of you for being so determined and independent."

We lied in bed, wrapped up in each others arms, and I squeezed my eyes closed, hardly able to believe I was worthy of this girl.

**Bella's POV**

We lied like that for several minutes with our legs entwined beneath the sheets and our torsos pressed together. I could definitely get used to this. Eventually, Edward rolled over and turned the TV and the lamp off. He found me in the darkness and touched my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered back, disappointed that it was time to go to sleep. "Edward?" I asked, not quite sure how I was going to say this.

"Yes?"

"Edward...can I...can I have a kiss goodnight?" I breathed nervously, not sure if he even heard me. But I felt him move closer to me in the darkness and then his hand was cupping my cheek.

It was pitch black. I couldn't see an inch in front of me. So when his lips claimed mine, it took my breath away. I heard a small whimper come from deep inside my throat as I moved my lips with his. I slid my hands over his shoulders, up the back of his neck, and into his hair. We kissed over and over, and I was quickly becoming breathless and excited.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up against him. I groaned as our bodies pressed together and I lifted my leg and curled it around his hip. He gasped against my lips and grabbed my thigh, pulling it tighter around him. He was hard, I could feel it against my hip. I was quickly getting worked up and I felt the wetness starting to seep out of me and onto my shorts. My tongue played with his and our lips continued to slide together. I lowered my hand down in between us and touched the hard bulge in his shorts.

He gasped, breaking our kiss._ "Bella,"_ he whispered. I started to rub my hand against it, feeling how solid it was. Oh God, I wanted it. Then Edward carefully grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away from him. _"Bella,"_ he whispered again,_ "if we start this...I won't be able to stop..."_

I pulled my wrist out of his grip and found his erection again, grabbing onto it over his shorts. _"Good,"_ I gasped, leaning into him. I found his mouth and kissed him hungrily. I wanted this. I wanted this so badly. I didn't care about anything else. I began stroking him over his shorts, then started to kiss along his neck. Jesus, he smelled amazing. Pure masculinity.

_"Oh God."_ He groaned, giving a small thrust against my hand. Then I heard a small gasp, "Bella, Bella, no. We need to slow down." He said, taking my wrist again and pulling my hand off of him.

I stopped and opened my eyes. My vision was beginning to adjust to the darkness and I could just barely see him in front of me.

"Edward, don't you want me?" I asked quietly.

"Oh God yes Bella. Yes, I want you very very badly." He answered immediately.

"Then...I don't understand." I said, trying to ignore the stinging pain of rejection that was building up inside of me.

"Bella...I...I..." He started, then stopped. I heard him sigh. "Bella...I just want to get those papers served, before...anything else."

I slowly unwound my leg from around him as realization hit me. He didn't feel right because the divorce papers weren't served to Tanya yet. It made sense. But...

"But what about when you...touched me?" I asked, genuinely curious about the night he woke me up.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his forehead to mind. "Bella...that night was incredible. It was beyond incredible. God, you were just so beautiful and sexy and I...I gave in to the temptation. I should have stayed strong, but I lost it. I lost control."

I swallowed, "I understand." I murmured.

"Bella, I hope you do understand. Please know that I _do_ want you. You know that I want you right?" Then there was a hint of humor in his tone, "You can _feel_ how much I want you right?"

"Yes." I whispered with a smile.

"Good," he said, pressing his lips against my forehead, "now as much as I don't want to, let's try to get some sleep."

"OK. Goodnight Edward." I said, nuzzling into his chest.

"Good night sweet girl." He said, tightened his arms around me.

**Chapter end notes: If you missed my author's note in the beginning, please scroll up to read the important message. I would love to hear what you thought about the chapter! Some of you were wondering about Edward's college education and why he's a mover, I hope I answered all those questions. Please review your hearts out, I love them all! Have a very Happy Thanksgiving and see you in a few weeks!**

***Visit my Twitter page for a link to a chapter 25 teaser.**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected.__  
><em>  
><strong>*Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) <strong>**http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Hello all! I'm still a little sick but I decided to post a chapter and will hopefully resume updating once per week. **

**Here is a brief recap of what's been happening in Perfectly Imperfect: After Edward finds out Tanya is cheating on him, he ends the relationship. Bella's apartment burns down and Edward offers his home to her. Bella moves in and the attraction between them is undeniable. They are finding it difficult to hide their feelings. Edward files for divorce from Tanya. Meanwhile, the three guys at work are confronted about sexually harassing Bella and as a result, they lose their jobs. Edward gives in to temptation and he and Bella have a spontaneous moment of passion in her bedroom one night. As days pass, they are tempted to sleep together, but Edward wants to wait until Tanya is served with the divorce papers. Chapter 25 begins the next morning in their motel room during an overnight work-trip...**

**Edward's POV**

The alarm went off at 7:00 AM the next morning. I looked beside me. Bella wasn't there and I felt an awful wave of sadness wash over me. At first I thought she had snuck back into her motel room in the night. Then I saw the light shining from beneath the bathroom door and heard the shower running.

I smiled, then rolled over to Bella's side of the bed and pressed my nose into her pillow. I listened to the shower running and tried my hardest not to picture her in there, with soapy, warm water running down her gorgeous, naked body. It wasn't helping this morning wood, at all.

A few minutes later, I heard the shower turn off and I watched the door in anticipation. It opened and Bella peeked out. She had a towel wrapped around her and another towel wrapped around her head, holding her hair up.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice, "I forgot my bag out here," she said, keeping herself half-hidden behind the door. I found it adorable that she didn't want to walk out in front of me in her towel, especially after how I had seen her a few nights ago and after what almost happened last night.

I slipped out of bed, grabbed her bag, then walked it over to her with a smile.

She took it from me, "Thank you." Then I saw her eyes flick down to the tent that was pitched in my shorts, and she looked away bashfully. There was no way to hide it, but I didn't care. I chuckled softly as she closed the door.

I showered when Bella was done and she had hot coffee waiting for us when I came out. I took the steaming cup from her, smiling and shaking my head. She was just too perfect.

We unloaded our merchandise in Redding, then, as we were heading out of town toward home, my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID, "Hey Emmett," I answered.

"Hey, um, have you talked to Tanya lately?" he asked.

I lowered my voice, "She stopped by two nights ago, but not since then. Why?"

"She doesn't have your new number?" he asked.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way," I said.

"Alright, well, just so you know, she's been blowing up our phone lines here at the office. Calling every 15 minutes, I swear."

I frowned at first, then realized why...she had been served.

"She got the papers, didn't she?" I asked Emmett.

There was a lengthy pause before he answered, "Yeah, she did," he said, "she's pretty hysterical."

"Thanks for the warning man," I said. We ended the call. I stared straight ahead at the road.

Tanya was going to show up. Either at home or at work, she was going to show up and she was going to want to discuss things. There was nothing to discuss though. My decision was final, there was no changing my mind. My guess is that she was probably worried about supporting herself now. She didn't work, she didn't manage money well, and she always had someone to take care of her.

My parents insisted on having her sign a pre-nup, so I was certain that she was flipping her top after receiving the summons. She probably didn't think I would go through with it. Well, she was sadly mistaken.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was very quiet. I could tell he was deep in thought. After overhearing the conversation he just had with Emmett, I put the pieces together and figured out what was going on. Tanya had received the divorce papers. I tugged at a piece of my hair and watched his serious face as he drove. His posture was stiff and he looked skittish. He still hadn't spoken after an hour, so I decided to speak up.

"Is everything OK Edward?" I asked quietly, bringing my knees up to my chest in the seat.

He looked at me and his face softened. "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I'm sorry Bella. My mind is a little preoccupied right now."

"That's OK," I said, "would you want to take a little rest? You look pretty tense," I suggested.

"Actually, yeah, that's not a bad idea. I could lie down for a little while and clear my head."

I nodded, glad that he was going to take a moment to re-charge. I could tell he needed it.

He pulled off into the next rest stop. Edward parked the truck and headed back to the sleeper cab. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to take his shoes off. I watched him from my seat and noticed his eyes flick up to mine every few seconds.

"Hey Bella?" he asked, as he set his shoes aside.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Come lie with me?" he suggested, giving me a warm smile.

I couldn't help the huge grin from splitting across my face. I wanted nothing more than to lie down beside him. I kicked my shoes off and approached the bed. He scooted back, giving me enough space to lie down. I crawled in beside him and he maneuvered me so that I turned on my side, facing away from him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close so that he was spooning me with my back flush up against his chest.

I felt his nose nuzzling just below my ear, and I heard him inhale deeply, "Mmm, why do you smell so good Bella?" he murmured against my neck. I shuddered at the feel of his lips on my skin.

"I don't know, but I ask myself the same thing about you," I said, finding his hand in front of my chest and entwining my fingers with his.

I tried my best to ignore the fact that my ass was pressed right up against his groin. My body was already hyper-aware of the effect he had on me by being so close, I didn't need my imagination running away with me, making it any worse.

Eventually, we both drifted off to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

By the time we got home, it was late. I pulled into the garage and we walked up to the front door together. Bella stood beside me and as I was unlocking the door, I suddenly had a creepy feeling that we were being watched. I turned around and scanned the neighborhood, up and down the street.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, alarmed, following my gaze out into the street.

Before I could answer her, I saw the car. Tanya's Lexus was parked off in the distance. I sighed.

"Bella, go inside and wait for me. I'll be in in a minute," I told her.

"Edward..." she started nervously, looking up at me.

I realized that my behavior was probably scaring her. "Everything's OK Bella. Tanya's parked down the road. I'm going to talk to her real quick. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be five minutes."

She exhaled in relief and stepped inside.

I started walking toward Tanya's car. Tanya saw me approaching and got out of the drivers seat.

"Edward, we have to talk," she said, as I stepped up in front of her. She was holding the papers in her hands.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I asked coldly.

"Waiting for you. First of all, who was that girl you were just with?" she asked, pointing toward my house.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here Tanya?" I said, ignoring her question.

"Edward, I can't believe you actually want to go through with this," she said, holding the papers up, "there has to be a way we can work things out!" she whined, trying her hardest to produce tears.

"Tanya, I don't have time for this. I've made my decision and there's nothing more to discuss," I said, turning to walk back to my house.

"No Edward! Wait! We're not finished yet!" she yelled, taking a few steps toward me.

I looked over my shoulder at her. "Yes, we are finished. Stop calling my work and don't show up at my house anymore." I started walking away.

"Edward!" she called out, "Sooner or later, we need to discuss this! Stop avoiding me Edward!" she shrieked out behind me.

I kept walking.

I went inside and locked the door behind me. I looked out my front window and watched Tanya pull away, screeching her tires as she went.

I turned and went in search of Bella. I found her in her room, sitting on the floor playing with Gator.

I stepped inside. "Did somebody miss his mommy?" I asked, kneeling down on the floor beside her and reaching out to pet the little cat.

Bella gave me a weak smile, then lowered her voice, "Is...everything OK?" she asked.

I smoothed my hand over her hair, "Yes, everything is just fine."

She smiled again, this time more genuinely. Then she inched a little closer and I wrapped my arm around her.

We each changed into sleep clothes, brushed our teeth, then went into the living room and watched an hour of television. Both of us were yawning, and we walked hand-in-hand down the hallway. We stopped by Bella's bedroom door and looked at each other in the dark hallway. When she didn't go in, I squeezed her hand with a big smile, and continued to lead us down to my room. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder as we went.

I was so thrilled that she wanted to be with me, to be near me, to sleep beside me, I could almost burst. I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go.

We were both silent as we climbed into bed. I turned the light off, then found Bella in the darkness and pulled her close to me. We were face to face and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I found her staring into my eyes, just as I was staring into hers.

_"Bella,"_ I breathed, after several long moments of silence. She looked at me, waiting for what I would say next, _"I think I'm falling for you," _I whispered, never breaking eye contact.

Her mouth parted slightly and I heard her take a shaky breath. Her eyes flicked back and forth, very quickly, between mine.

Then she said, "I've_ already _fallen for you."

I closed my eyes and swallowed. The effect those words had on me was indescribable. I leaned forward and touched my forehead to hers. How could I be so lucky? How can everything just fall into place like this?

I slowly trailed my nose down hers and found her lips. We kissed for what felt like half an hour. Only our mouths moved together. It was very quiet, except for the sound of our lips and tongues sliding and lapping gently. Both our bodies remained very still, as if we were afraid any type of movement would cause us to lose the precious self-control we both desperately clung to.

I wanted Bella so badly. I wanted every single part of her. My body was screaming at me...telling me that the papers were served...that the divorce process was officially underway...but I knew we needed to take our time. I didn't want to rush this. She meant too much to me to rush into anything.

Eventually, exhaustion overcame us both and we fell asleep.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning was Saturday and Edward and I worked opposite shifts. I in the morning and he in the evening. He woke up with me so that we could spend a little time together before I left for the day. We ate breakfast and then sat in the living room with our coffee. He stole many kisses throughout the morning, much to my delight. I loved how natural being with Edward felt. We were showing our affection for one another and it felt so right, so perfect.

When it was time for me to leave, our goodbye kisses turned from sweet to ravenous and before I knew it, going to work was the last thing on my mind. As our tongues found each others, Edward's hands started to roam. He slid them down my waist, over my hips, and dipped the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of my jeans. He pulled my body up against his and I felt the hard bulge in his pajama pants pressing against my stomach.

I gasped, breaking our kiss and he continued to kiss down my jaw and over my neck.

"Oh God Edward," I whispered, leaning my head back and running my hands over his broad shoulders, "do I have to go to work?" I breathed, shifting my hips into him further, pressing my stomach harder into his erection. He pulled his hands out of my jeans and grabbed an ass cheek over my pants, holding me to him.

"Jesus Bella," he moaned, "maybe you should call in sick," he murmured against my neck in between lingering, open-mouthed kisses. He brought his other hand over my ass and then I felt him grab onto me and lift. Before I knew it, my legs were wrapped around his waist and he had me pressed up against the front door. We found each others mouths again and began kissing and grinding into each other. His dick was pressed right up against my center and I fucking hated my jeans for restricting the friction I so badly needed.

His hand slid up my t-shirt and I whimpered against his lips as he found my breast and gently grasped it over my bra. Then, we both froze as we heard a ringing coming from my pocket. Edward gently lowered me down to the floor, breathing heavily, as I fumbled for my phone. It was Rose.

"Hi Rose," I answered.

"Hey. You OK? You sound out of breath."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Just want to know if you take sugar or cream in your coffee, I'm at Starbucks," she said.

"Oh, just black," I said.

"OK, see you in a few. Are you on your way?"

"Uh, just about. Getting into my car."

"OK, see you at work Bella!"

I ended the call and shoved the phone back into my pocket. Then I looked up at a grinning Edward standing over me.

"Have a nice day at work sweet girl," he said, bending down and giving me one last, slow kiss on the lips. I smiled against his mouth and then forced myself to turn away and walk out that damn door.

**Chapter end notes: The papers are served! Now how much longer will these two be able to hold out?**


	26. Chapter 26

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) ****http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: I think you'll like this chappie ladies! Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

Upon arriving to work, I was thrilled to learn that Emmett had decided to pair Rose and I up for an office move across town. Emmett was personally training the new hire that had started today. He was a younger guy named Seth and seemed like a pretty decent guy.

Rose and I completed the move and were on our way back to the shop. Rose was driving and chatting my ear off about how special Emmett was and how much she and Madelyn adored him. I sat there smiling. I was truly happy for them.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to find a text from Edward:

_"How's my girl?"_

His girl? I was his girl now? I wish I could have seen the giddy look on my face because it got quite the reaction out of Rose.

"I think you've got it worse than me!" she teased with a laugh, "Look at you Bella! You are positively in love with him, aren't you?"

I held up a finger to Rose while I texted him back:

_"Thinking about you. Wishing I could see you right now."_

I looked up at Rose. "Rose...he's...he's...absolutely perfect," I answered softly, still unable to believe what we had together.

"Nobody's perfect," Rose said with a wink.

"Well, he's perfect for me," I said.

"Well put," said Rose with a nod, "and I think you're perfect for him," she said grinning from ear to ear.

I sat back in my seat and looked out at the sky, then grabbed a piece of my hair and started twirling it around my finger.

Edward was working somewhere up in Bakersfield when Rose and I got back to the office. I punched out, said goodbye to Emmett and Rose, and headed back home.

As I was walking up the front path, something down the street caught my eye. A white Lexus. Shit. My heart sped up. I walked quickly to the front door and unlocked it. I slipped inside and turned the dead-bolt behind me. I snuck over to the front window and peeked out. I could see the silhouette of Tanya in the driver's seat. What was she doing out there?

I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

He answered after two rings, "Hi Twirly."

"Edward?" I said quietly. He picked up on the distress in my voice immediately.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked urgently, "are you OK?"

"I'm...I'm fine," I started, "Edward, Tanya is parked down the road."

I heard him swear under his breath, "Are you inside?"

"Yes."

"Are the doors locked?"

"Yes," I answered. My heart was racing now. This was starting to scare me. Was Tanya that big of a threat to me? Could she seriously be dangerous?

"OK. I'm coming home. Don't worry Bella, everything is going to be fine. Just don't answer the door if she comes up to the house."

"OK, I won't," I said softly.

"I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

We hung up and I sat down on the edge of the couch, safely hidden by the shadows of the house. I watched the white car through the window. After about 15 minutes, I heard the muffled sound of an engine start up. The headlights turned on, casting a bright stream of light across the road. Then she pulled out onto the street and drove away.

I remained frozen in my spot. A few minutes later, Edward pulled into the driveway. He came inside and sat beside me on the sofa, shoulders slumped.

"She left?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just a few minutes ago." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up against his side. "Edward?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder, "what do you think she wants?"

Edward sighed, "A lot of things."

That worried me. He kept going.

"For one, she probably wants to try changing my mind about the divorce. She can't support herself without me and who knows if she'll be able to find another man she can live off of right away. Secondly, she might want to...catch us," he muttered.

My head popped up from his shoulder and I looked at him with wide eyes, "Catch us?"

"Catch us together. You and I. She might be planning a scheme to make this divorce...messy," he explained.

I stood up from the sofa. "Edward...I...I don't like how that sounds," I said, my voice full of dread, "I don't want to complicate things or make things messy. I don't want to ruin anything."

Edward stood up and gathered me into his arms. I was short of breath due to my state of growing panic and my chest heaved against his lean torso.

"Shh, shh, Bella. You're not going to ruin anything. Everything is going to be OK, I promise," he murmured into my ear. I slid my arms around his waist and stood there, allowing him to hold me.

"Edward," I started. My cheek was pressed against his chest. As I was about to say the next words, I felt the huge lump rising in my throat, "Maybe...maybe I should go away for a while until you get things straightened out," my voice cracked on the last word and tears started to blur my vision.

Edward didn't say anything. We stood there in the dark living room, in complete silence. Just as I was about to pull away from him and look up at his face, I felt him shift his body around, and suddenly I was lifted from the floor and cradled in his arms. He walked us down the hallway and into his bedroom.

He laid me on the the bed and crawled beside me. He stayed propped up on his elbow, looking over me. I couldn't quite interpret the look on his face. It was a mixture of sadness and...affection. He smoothed his hand over my head and gently trailed it down my cheek. Then he found my hand and brought it up to his lips.

_"You're not going anywhere Bella,"_ he whispered, kissing my fingers, _"this is exactly where you belong." _

I closed my eyes, but not before a tear escaped and rolled down my temple.

_"Don't cry. I love you Bella," _he breathed, wiping the tear away.

My eyes shot open and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He loved me? He just told me he loved me. My eyes darted back and forth between his. Say something Bella! You love him like crazy! Tell him!

I opened my mouth, "Are...are you sure?" I squeaked out. Jesus Bella, what kind of response is that?

Edward's lips turned up as I drowned in his eyes. He nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

I closed my eyes again as more tears threatened to spill over. I opened them a second later, but there was no use, they were rolling down my face now. "I love you too. I love you more than anything in this world Edward. I've never felt like this about anyone or anything in my entire life," I said, trying my best to keep my voice steady, but it quivered with emotion.

Edward touched his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down onto me. He settled gently onto my chest and buried his face in my neck.

The next day was Sunday and Edward and I stayed curled up in each others arms all morning long. It must have been noon by the time we finally rolled out of bed. Edward let me shower first and I was surprised to see grilled ham and cheese sandwiches waiting when I came walking into the kitchen tying up my damp hair.

Edward showered after lunch and we got a phone call from Emmett inviting us over for a cookout at his place. I whipped up some pasta salad to bring along and as we were heading out of the house, Edward stopped in the doorway, nearly causing me to crash right into him.

It only took me a second to realize what he was staring at down the street.

He turned and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "I don't have time for her bullshit," he mumbled under his breath as I eyed the white car from around his shoulder.

I didn't know what to say, so I was quiet. After a moment, Edward shook his head and turned back around. "Let's just go," he said, "I'm not even going to give her the time of day."

He walked quickly to the garage and I followed close behind. We got into his Tahoe and Edward pulled out and sped off without a single glance in Tanya's direction.

The next two days were eerily similar. Edward and I spotted Tanya pulling into the neighborhood just as we were driving out to go to work. Luckily, she wasn't there when we got home later in the afternoon. The next day, Edward and I had overlapping shifts and a few hours after Edward left for work, I saw the familiar white Lexus circling the block. She parked it for a few moments, only to sit for about 15 minutes, then left.

I was beginning to feel paranoid. You never knew when she was going to show up. Could be first thing in the morning, could be late at night, or anywhere in between.

On Wednesday, Edward and I worked all day on a big commercial move across town. We drove up to a factory in Sacramento to pick up six huge, industrial appliances and hauled them to a posh restaurant in Beverly Hills. We used the semi due to the size and weight of our load.

**Edward's POV**

We were ahead of schedule, so on the way back into town, I stopped off at a little old fashioned ice cream parlor. I ordered a chocolate milkshake and Bella ordered a strawberry cone. There was a little park with a walking path just behind the shop and we strolled through, eating our treats, walking hand-in-hand.

We walked back to the truck and climbed inside. I expected Bella to take her seat, but instead, she went back into the sleeper cab and sat on the bed. I looked at her, a little confused.

"You tired?" I wondered.

She slowly shook her head. Then she patted the mattress beside her, asking me to join her. I did, sitting down next to her and looking into her beautiful brown eyes. They were heavy as she stared back at me and I was quickly losing myself in them. Everything else around us seemed to disappear.

I watched her part her lips, _"Kiss me Edward,"_she whispered. I practically sent her flying as I crashed my lips into hers. I steadied us both by grasping her around the back of the head and I felt her whip her arms around my neck. I felt her tongue playing with mine and soon she was crawling onto my lap. I helped guide her over me, resting her knees on either side of my legs, straddling me. Our mouths never broke contact.

I was instantly hard and the weight of Bella sitting across my groin was only turning me on more. I gripped her hips and pulled her against me even harder, half-growling at the friction we were creating.

Suddenly, Bella broke our kiss and leaned back. We were both breathless and gasping. I watched her cross her arms in front of her and pull her t-shirt off, exposing a gray cotton bra. It was nothing fancy, just plain and simple. Just knowing that Bella didn't have a care in the world about expensive silk or fancy lace made me love her even more.

She dropped her t-shirt to the floor and I needed her lips again. I pulled her to me and we both moaned quietly as our mouths met. I ran my hands up her smooth, warm back and as I touched her bra clasp, I stopped. I pulled my lips from hers and Bella immediately found my jaw and started to kiss down my face and over my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

As much as I was enjoying this, I needed to say something, "Bella...Bella, listen to me," as I was trying to get the words out, I felt her hands trail down my chest and over my stomach. She started to grab at my belt.

_"Oh shit," _I moaned as she un-did my belt and popped the button on my jeans, "Oh God, Bella...Bella listen," I forced out. I grasped her face gently and made her look into my eyes. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from our kissing and she looked incredibly sexy.

"Bella, I love you, and I _want _you...but I'm not going to disrespect you by making love to you in a semi cab. I just can't do that to you sweet girl," I said, placing gentle kisses along her cheek and finding her mouth again. I meant it too. There was nothing tackier than sex in a vehicle, no matter if it had its very own bed or not. Bella deserved so much better than that.

When our lips pulled apart, Bella said, "OK Edward, but that doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun."

There was humor in her voice and I was intrigued to say the least. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I said, my voice low and lustful, "and what kind of _fun _are we talking about here?" I asked in an equally playful tone.

Bella leaned forward so that her lips were ghosting over mine, _"Let's just call it...payback," _she whispered before claiming my lips, then shifting off of my lap. I knew immediately what she was implying. She wanted to pay me back for the night I touched her in her bedroom.

I was still sitting on the bed with my legs over the edge and my feet on the floor. Bella lowered down onto her knees in front of the bed, situating herself between my knees. She reached for the zipper on my jeans and I gently grasped her wrist.

"Bella...are you sure? You really don't have to..."

"Shh," she interrupted me, "I want to. I want to very badly."

I let go of her wrist, somewhat reluctantly, and she pulled the zipper down. I held my breath as she gripped the top of my pants and started to pull them down. I lifted myself up slightly to help her and my jeans dropped down to my ankles. There was no hiding my erection from beneath my boxers, I was fucking harder than steel and I closed my eyes as I felt Bella's hand on me over my shorts.

She stroked me with her palm a few times over the fabric. She moved slowly, carefully, as if she was just taking the time to size me up. She hadn't seen me yet and that brief thought made me think about how I had seen her in her bed that night...nearly naked. I remembered how perfect and sexy her stomach, hips, thighs, and every beautiful attribute in between looked as I ran my hands and fingers over her, feeling her, turning her on.

I opened my eyes as I felt her fingers curl around the waistband of my boxers. She pulled them down, leaving them around my ankles, exposing me completely. Then, she slowly ran her hand down the length of my dick. I hissed as the sensation of bare contact overwhelmed me.

_"Oh God Bella," _I heard myself murmur. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. Her fingers wrapped around me and she held me completely in her hand. She started to stroke me up and down and my hands closed into fists beside me. After several slow, strokes, she started to pick up speed, pumping her fist up and down on me.

I lifted my head for a moment to make eye contact with her. She stared up at me with so much sensuality in her eyes. God she was sexy, in just jeans and a bra, kneeling in front of me, getting me off. Goddamn. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to fall back again. I heard a low rumble come from within my throat. I knew it wouldn't take long before I would be begging to come. It had been so long since a woman had touched me.

Suddenly, my head shot up and my eyes burst open as I felt the heat and wetness sink down onto me. Bella had taken me into her mouth, oh my fucking God, I was in her mouth. I grabbed the bed sheets and started gasping as she bobbed up and down. Her tongue, her throat, I could feel it all.

_"Oh shit, Bella!" _I panted. I wanted to thrust my hips so badly but I kept as still as possible. She slid her hand up and down with her lips. My cock was slick and slippery from the wetness of her mouth and the sensation was driving me dangerously close to the edge.

I suddenly felt my fingertips in Bella's hair and I realized I was gently grasping the back of her head now, guiding her up and down, never wanting her to stop. It felt so fucking good. My other hand remained tightly fisted around the bed sheet and I pictured my knuckles turning white.

I felt my stomach and thighs muscles clench as I started to tip over the edge. My balls tightened and I grunted out, _"Fuck, Bella...I'm...I'm coming,"_

I wanted to give her a few seconds notice in case she didn't want me to come in her mouth, but as I said the words, she tightened her lips around my dick and groaned, "Mmm," in response. The vibration from the sound did me in and I came hard, coating the inside of her mouth and moaning out a string of expletives as my orgasm barreled through me.

She held her mouth still and I throbbed hard between her lips, squeezing my eyes closed and feeling the total, utter bliss spread through me. The intensity finally tapered off. I twitched one final time in her mouth before I felt Bella's throat constrict, and then she slowly slid her lips up and over my tip, releasing me. I slowly opened my eyes. It took a few seconds to regain focus. Bella was sitting back on her heels, gazing up at me with total adoration in her eyes.

"_Bella..."_ I whispered, looking back at her with the same amount of love,_ "Bella...you are incredible," _I managed to say, trying to repress a shudder. She started to rise from her knees and I grabbed my boxers and jeans, pulling them back up. I left my belt and zipper undone.

She sat beside me on the bed, grinning at the exposed mattress. I had pulled the fitted sheet off the edges and it sat rumpled around us. Bella found her t-shirt and pulled it back on. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Her arms encircled me and I felt her body rise and fall as she sighed deeply.

"I love you Edward," she said quietly against my chest.

I squeezed her and closed my eyes, "Oh my God, Bella, I love you too. So, so much."

**Chapter end notes: Alright, 'I love yous' were said...Bella got a little naughty...let's hear it! Give it to me!**

***Next chapter will be big. I can't leave a teaser without giving it all away, so consider your teaser this…you won't want to miss it!**

***Find me on Facebook under Lindsay Fanfic.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Perfectly Imperfect_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Summary: Bella is a socially awkward loner. Edward is lost in a meaningless marriage. They're co-workers of a cross-country moving company. After many hours cooped up in a moving truck on long road-trips and several lonely motel nights alone, they form a bond that may be stronger than either of them had ever expected._

***Visit my profile to see a link to a beautiful story banner made by the ingenious SoapyMahem. Or copy and paste (remove spaces) http:/i1218 . photobucket . com/albums/dd404/Lindsay520/PerfectlyImperfectbanner . png**

**Chapter notes: Get ready...some big stuff is about to happen...**

_***Warning, this chapter contains physical violence and may be disturbing to some. Read with discretion.***_

**Edward's POV**

It was late by the time we got home from work. The sun had set long ago. We drove through the dark neighborhood. There was no sign of Tanya, which was a relief. I pulled my truck into the garage and we both got out and headed up to the house. I put my key into the lock and turned it.

"Looks like we're alone," Bella said quietly, referring to Tanya's absence.

But little did I know...we were not alone. Little did I know that all hell was about to break loose.

As I looked over my shoulder to smile at Bella, two things briefly caught my eye. A stream of headlights appearing from somewhere down the street, and a dark figure jumping out of the bushes. He slammed into Bella, causing her to crash forward into me. We both fell through the front door and onto the floor inside.

I quickly started to get up and as I lifted my face to see who had just attacked us, a fist collided with my cheek, sending me flying back down onto the floor. I heard Bella scream and the sounds of struggling.

"Bella!" I screamed. I heard the front door slam and I squinted through the pain trying to see what was happening.

As my vision focused, I saw three dark figures inside my house. One of them was violently lifting Bella from the floor. I was briefly blinded by the stinging pain of a boot being kicked into my ribs, which sent me rolling across the floor. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a man holding Bella's arms behind her back, pulling her across the floor. Before the next fist slammed into my stomach, I recognized the man who had Bella. It was James.

That's when I was yanked up from the floor. I noticed Jacob next. He was in front of me, fists clenched, an evil, determined scowl on his face.

"Hold his arms Laurent," Jacob barked as he drew his fist back and struck me again, hitting me square in the eye. Laurent held me in place. My knees were growing weaker with each blow. I struggled to stay standing and Laurent had to lift me back up several times.

Bella was crying hysterically from a few feet away. My one eye was blurry and throbbing, but I could see James glaring at me from over Bella's heaving shoulders. He was standing behind her, locking her arms in place as she watched what was unfolding with tears streaming down her face.

Then, James spoke, "Stop Jacob," he said simply.

Jacob turned to look at James, "Why?" he snapped.

"Because," James sneered, "I want him to see this."

"Yeah, let him watch," Laurent hissed from beside my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I knew all three of them had probably been drinking heavily.

Jacob took a step back so that Bella was in my direct line of sight. She was sobbing, and trying to pull away from James, but he had a firm hold on her. I saw James nod at Jacob and then he pulled something out of his sweatshirt pocket. He had a handful of long, plastic, cable zip-ties. I recognized them. We used them to secure various things in the work trucks.

Jacob approached Bella, and she kicked her leg out, nearly hitting him in the groin. Jacob jumped out of the way though.

_"Try that again bitch!" _he yelled, bringing his hand back and slapping her across the face with a loud smack. Her face lurched to the side from the impact. She would have fallen to the floor had James not been holding her in place.

_"Don't fucking touch her!" _I screamed as my adrenaline spiked and I almost pulled out of Laurent's grip. He tightened his hold and Jacob turned and walked over to me. He walked behind me and fastened one of the cable ties around my wrists, locking them together behind my back. Laurent kicked the back of my legs and I fell to my knees.

Jacob walked back over to Bella and fastened a cable around her wrists as well. Bella's cheek was bright pink from where he had slapped her and it killed me knowing I couldn't help her.

James pushed down on Bella's shoulders. She dropped down to her knees as well.

_"What the fuck do you want?" _I yelled. I felt blood dripping down my nose and lips and my eye was beginning to swell closed.

"What do we want?" James repeated with a snide chuckle.

Jacob stepped toward me, "The two of you bitches got us fired. What do you think we want, a home cooked meal?" he asked sarcastically.

"How about some...retribution?" James murmured, petting Bella's hair gently. She flinched away from his touch.

"Yeah..." Laurent added from beside me, "retribution sounds real good to me."

"Here's what's going to happen Cullen," James said, his eyes piercing into mine "pretty little Bella here is going to pay us back for being such an uptight little tease, and you are going to sit there and watch."

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what he was insinuating. Jacob and Laurent laughed softly in response. I started shaking my head in disbelief.

"That's right," said James, "you two got us fired, and now you're going to watch her pay us back. All three of us," he pronounced those last four words slowly and clearly. Bella let out a desperate sob from the floor.

"Please..." she wailed, "don't."

I tried to to rise from my knees, "I'll fucking kill you. _I will fucking tear you apart!" _I screamed at him. Laurent pushed me back down and Jacob took another swing at me, connecting with my jaw again.

Bella screamed, _"Stop hurting him! Please!"_

As my vision returned, I looked up to see James standing in front of Bella, un-doing his belt.

This can't be happening, I thought as the room started to spin. I thought I might pass out.

That's when the front door swung open, slamming into the wall with a loud crash.

_"Police! Everybody freeze!" _a man's voice clamored out. I quickly turned to see several police officers rushing into the house with their guns drawn.

_"Hands where I can see them! On your knees now!"_

I watched as James, Jacob and Laurent all sunk to their knees, defeated, with their hands up. The cops handcuffed each of them. A couple of officers rushed over to Bella and I, helping us up.

It was over, we were safe. Bella was safe. As they were cutting off our wrist-ties, I looked over at Bella. She was looking at me with utter sadness and desperation. It broke my heart to see her in such pain and I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms.

As soon as my hands were free, I ran to Bella and she collapsed into my arms. I heard sirens approaching in the distance and knew they had sent for an ambulance.

As I was consoling Bella, I overheard a couple of police officers talking to each other beside us, "The tip was called in by a woman driving by. She's outside being questioning now. Her name is..." the officer looked down at his pad of paper, "Tanya Cullen."

My head shot up. Tanya had called the police? We were safe because of her? Bella was nearly violated in the most horrifying, heinous way, and I was nearly beaten unconscious...and Tanya had..._saved_ us.  
><strong><br>**Bella and I were taken to the hospital**. **Bella applied ice to her bruised cheek and sat with me while the nurses cleaned and patched me up. I had several deep lacerations all over my face, a very black, swollen eye, and two fractured ribs. They offered me some pretty strong pain medicine but I opted for ibuprofen instead. I wanted to keep a clear head.

The police spent over an hour taking our statements and giving us further information regarding James, Jacob and Laurent. It was around 1:00 AM when we were allowed to see anyone else. Emmett and Rose came rushing in as soon as they heard the news. Rose was sobbing as she hugged us both and Emmett seemed like he was in shock.

After about 20 minutes, there was a soft knock on the hospital room door. Emmett stood up and opened it. We were all silent as Tanya stood in the doorway.

Bella stood up from her spot on the bed beside me. "Emmett, Rose, I could use a cup of coffee. Can you take me to the cafeteria?" The three of them headed for the door. Bella glanced back at me with a nod. I knew she wanted to give us time to talk. They slipped around Tanya and walked out of sight.

"Can I come in?" Tanya asked from the hallway.

"Yes, of course." I said.

She walked in and took a seat at the chair beside my bed.

She cleared her throat, "Edward, first I want to say that I'm sorry for creeping around your neighborhood. It started with the intention of wanting to talk to you, to discuss things...to discuss us. After a few days of trying to get your attention, I noticed...them. Those men. They were scoping out your house, lurking around when you weren't home, surveying the areas around your garage and bushes."

"I saw them there three times. I knew they were up to no good. I had a really bad feeling so I kept a lookout for them. Then finally, as I was pulling into the neighborhood tonight, I saw them attack you and...the girl. I called the police."

"Tanya," I said, "thank you. You...saved us."

She nodded and looked away. I could tell she was beginning to get emotional.

I kept speaking, "Tanya, with everything that's happened between us...why..." I wasn't sure how to put this, "why did you help me? Why did you help Bella? You didn't have to, but you did," I said. I was incredibly grateful, but a little surprised at her act of kindness.

She slowly turned to look at me, "Edward...you have been too good to me over the past three years. You treated me far better than I have ever deserved. I would never let anyone hurt you...or anyone you might care about. I could never do that to you."

I stared at her. For the first time in a very long time, I actually had respect for her.

She kept talking, "I was incredibly stupid for hurting you Edward. I realize that I screwed our relationship up. I realize that there is no mending what I broke. I also realize that you have found somebody that will treat you far better than I ever treated you, and that is what you deserve. As much as it kills me to know I threw away the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'm going to try my best to be happy for you."

She stood up and took my hand. "I'm sorry for everything Edward," she said, using her other hand to wipe her tears away. They were real tears. Then she dropped my hand and silently walked out the door.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was able to leave the hospital the following day, but he was under strict orders to stay rested until his ribs were healed. I spent the next several weeks happily taking care of him. I was thrilled to be needed and appreciated by someone, especially someone who loves me.

I kept him comfortable, cooked for him, kept the house clean, brought him ice packs, and helped him get around when he needed to get up.

Since the moment of closure with Tanya after the hospital visit, the divorce was officially in place and waiting to be finalized by the state.

Emmett gave me plenty of time off after the attack. When I did work, he scheduled short days for me so that I could get home at a reasonable time to take care of Edward. Over the weeks, Emmett hired two additional employees in addition to Seth. A guy named Garrett and a girl named Jane. Things were starting to calm down at Superior Moving and the new hires were learning and adjusting well.

I noticed Edward's agility starting to return when our customary late-night make-out sessions started to get much hotter and more physical.

Summer was coming to an end and we were kissing quietly in bed one breezy, Friday night with the window open and the curtains blowing gently over the headboard. Our lips glided over each others and our tongues started to mingle. Edward ran his hand down my side and over my hip. I couldn't help the way my body responded. I shifted toward him, wanting more, wanting to be closer. We had spent so many long weeks kissing motionless with very limited touching due to Edward's injuries, it was really driving us both up the wall.

I wrapped my leg around his hip. I knew I was testing the limits. He probably wasn't completely healed, but I knew his strength was almost back to normal and I could tell by the way he moved lately, he was about 90% better.

He gasped, grabbing my leg and pulling it tighter around him. My hands were roaming all over his shoulders and back. I grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and started to pull it up. He helped me remove it and it fell to the floor beside the bed. Then, Edward started to maneuver over me. Our lips broke apart and I watched him in the moon-lit room, waiting for his next move. He knelt in between my legs and propped himself up on his fists beside my shoulders.

He looked into my eyes, _"I love you more than my own life Bella,"_ he whispered, leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips. He trailed his nose down my cheek and kissed my neck.

I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him to me, squeezing my eyes closed, _"I love you too Edward. There are no words to describe how much I love you,"_ I said, clinging to him. I felt the heat from his bare torso through my thin tank-top. I wanted nothing more than to be close to him, to never be without him. He was my reason for living.

He started to rise from my neck. I reluctantly loosened my grip and watched him lean back onto his heels. He stared at me with such deep sentiment. All I could do was stare back in awe. Then he brought his arms toward me and touched the bottom hem of my tank-top. He curled his fingers beneath and started to slide it up.

My breath hitched as he inched it up, exposing my stomach, my ribs, and finally sliding it over my breasts. He pulled it up over my shoulders and I raised my hands, allowing him to take it off and toss it aside. I watched his eyes traveling all over my bare torso.

He blinked and slowly shook his head, "You couldn't be more beautiful Bella," he murmured, sliding both his hands up my ribcage and gently grasping under each of my breasts. I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of his hands on me. Nothing could be better than Edward's hands on my body, nothing. I felt his thumbs circle each of my nipples and I gasped quietly. I didn't open my eyes again until I felt the warmth of Edward's lips on my skin, kissing down my chest and in between my breasts.

I pressed my palms into the bed beside me and tilted my head back as his lips trailed over my skin. He started to place open-mouthed kisses over each of my breasts, occasionally bringing his tongue out to lap over my nipples. I closed my eyes again as a quiet moan escaped me.

His mouth started to move lower and as he grazed his lips over my bellybutton, I felt my hips rise involuntarily. God I needed him so badly. I felt his fingers dip beneath the waist of my cotton shorts and suddenly my hands were in his hair, getting tangled in his messy locks.

_"You want me to stop?"_ he breathed, tilting his face up to look at me.

Oh God, shit no! I thought to myself. I shook my head quickly, unable to find my voice to speak. I let go of his hair, releasing him so he could move. I heard him chuckle softly before he tugged my shorts down, revealing the pink cotton underwear I wore beneath. He dropped my shorts off the bed and as he began kissing down my hip, he slipped his fingers under the waist of my panties and slowly began to pull them off. He guided them down over my legs and ankles, dropping them off the bed. They joined my shorts somewhere on the floor.

He was still kneeling between my legs and he took a moment to sit back and look me over. I was completely exposed and would normally feel very self-conscious having someone look at me like that, but all I felt was my need and my love for this incredible man.

"Do you realize how absolutely stunning you are Bella?" he asked, as his eyes traveled up and down the length of my naked body. I gazed up at him, unable to believe he was mine. All I could do in that moment, was sit up and take the waistband of his basketball shorts in my hands. I wanted no more boundaries. I wanted to be close to Edward, as close as possible, with no clothing, no restrictions, and no baggage between us. It was time.

I pulled the shorts down his hips and he helped me remove them. He wore nothing underneath and was immensely erect and ready. As his shorts joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor, I let myself lower back down to the bed. Edward followed, settling carefully on top of me and finding my mouth again. We kissed fervently, and just as I was becoming breathless, Edward pulled away from my mouth and started to lower down my body again. He grabbed my thighs and nudged them apart as his lips slid down the center of my breasts, over my stomach and slowed as he reached my pelvic bone.

_"Oh God Bella,"_ he groaned as he took in the sight before him, _"I've been waiting so long for this. I've been waiting so long to taste you sweet girl,"_ he purred. I shuddered as he ran his fingers up and through my wetness. I raised my knees slightly and realized I was panting in anticipation.

Then I cried out loud as his tongue pressed into me. My hands were wound in his hair again and my hips were writhing as his tongue began to explore me.

"Fuck, you taste amazing," he moaned against my folds, making me cry out again. His long fingers were wrapped around my thighs, holding them open and his tongue moved and pressed against me in all the right spots. Soon I had let go of his hair and desperately gripped the pillow above my head, clinging to the last shred of self-control I possessed.

Just as I was about to lose it, Edward was above me and whispering in my ear, "Not yet, Bella. I want to come with you," he breathed as I felt the tip of his cock at my opening. And then...he pushed into me, filling my body, bringing us as close as possible. I gripped his shoulder blades, practically digging my fingers into him. He held very still within me, allowing me to adjust to his size.

"Oh, oh God," I panted, as the initial shock turned to pleasure. He was finally inside me. This is what I was waiting for, at last it was here. He felt incredible and perfect inside of me, and I raised my hips, silently giving him permission to start moving.

"I love you Bella," he breathed pulling out slowly.

"I love you too," I said as he carefully pushed back in. I let out a soft, low groan as I felt him, all of him, deep inside me.

"You're perfect Bella. Every part of you. You feel so fucking incredible," he moaned out as we started to establish a rhythm. The language he was using was turning me on and I spread my knees wider and pressed my palm into his lower back encouraging him to go deeper.

He slid his hand up my calf and grabbed beneath my knee as he continued to thrust into me, starting to pick up speed.

"Oh God, Edward," I whimpered as the pleasure started to heighten. He claimed my lips and we kissed, gasped, and panted against each others mouths.

Our movements started to become frantic as we grew closer to climax. Edward's thrusts were harder and deeper and I raised my hands and pressed them into the headboard to create more leverage. I was so very close.

"Edward..." I gasped, pressing my hips against his movements.

"Shit. Oh God Bella..." he grunted out. I could tell he was almost there.

"Edward...touch me," I pleaded, trailing my lips over the stubble of his jaw.

"Mmm, shit yeah," he responded passionately as his hand immediately slid down my stomach and found my clit. The combination of his dirty words, the feel of his fingers on me, and his cock sliding in and out of me sent me spinning into orgasm.

I inhaled sharply and threw my head back, "Oh _fuck!_" I cried out, hardly recognizing the sound of my own voice. The pleasure shot throughout my entire body, throbbing violently around Edward inside of me.

Edward thrust into me one last time and let out a deep growl as he came, "Oh _God!"_ he groaned as our bodies released and pulsed against each other in unison. I felt his hips trembling between my legs as he let himself go.

When our breathing started to regulate, I slid my arms around Edward's waist and pulled him down on top of me. He buried his face in my neck and we laid in silence with just the sound of our rapid breathing filling the room. The night breeze blew into the bedroom, fluttering the curtains and cooling our heated skin. It was peaceful and perfect. I was so deep in love with this man and the night couldn't get any better.

**Edward's POV**

We made love again later in the night, and then once again in the morning. We were eager to pleasure each other and try different things. Bella wanted to be on top the second time, and I was practically drooling over the way her breasts bounced as she rode me. Then I took her from behind in the morning, loving the way I could grab her hips and drill into her pussy from that angle. Bella was incredible sexy, looking over her shoulder at me with so much seduction in her eyes and shrieking out in orgasm as I reached around and played with her clit.

The pain in my ribs was mild, almost unnoticeable. I was almost completely healed and we had waited long enough to finally sleep together. It was everything and more than I had ever imagined.

The following fall, Bella and I were on an over-night road-trip in Arizona. We were moving a couple hundred boxes of motor-bike parts to a factory in Tucson.

Bella turned the huge steering wheel with ease, pulling the semi truck into the shitty-ass motel parking lot. I grinned at how natural she manuevered the big rig, proud of her determination, strength, and ability...plus it was sexy as hell.

As she scanned the run-down property, I noticed her grimace from beneath the brim of her green trucker.

"You know," she said, "with how good the company's been doing over the past year, you'd think Emmett would make room in the budget for nicer hotels."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed from the passenger's seat, pulling off the blue bandanna I wore around my head and running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Especially since we've been saving him the money by sharing a room," she said, turning to me with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more Twirly," I said.

She pulled her hat off and shook out her long brown hair. God she was so beautiful. I reached across the truck cab to grab her hand and kiss her knuckles.

We checked in at the office and walked to our room. I allowed Bella to unlock the door and enter first. I reached into my pocket as she stepped inside and gasped. The entire room was filled with lit candles. Every single surface was covered with soft, flickering, white tea lights, just as I had arranged.

Bella quickly turned around to face me, astonished and confused. I was down on one knee.

"Bella," I started as I watched her lip start to tremble, "most women don't expect their perfect proposal to be in a crappy, cheap motel room...but nothing about our relationship started off perfect. We went through hell together, and although it was difficult, I wouldn't change a single thing. I love you Bella. I love you more and more every single day, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me sweet girl?"

All she could do was nod. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she dropped down onto her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Eventually, she leaned back to look at me and was able to sob out, "Yes...yes I will."

I gently grasped her shaking hand and slid the ring onto her finger, then gathered her into my arms again.

I thought about everything we had been through since last summer, and everything that had led up to this point. Our chance partnership at work. The road trips and work assignments that forced us to get to know one another. Tanya straying from the marriage. The apartment fire. Bella moving in. The night we were attacked. Everything that had occurred in the beginning of our relationship caused our appreciation for one another to grow and for this unbelievable love to form. It's like everything that happened, was meant to happen, in its own perfect...or rather imperfect way.

The End.

**Author's end notes: Well ladies, I truly wish I could continue on and on with this story. I could have easily made it another 10 chapters, but I must focus on my pregnancy now. After the baby is born, I might be back (in between feedings, burpings, changings, etc.) to write something else or continue on with my O/S "Officer Please". Until then, I will be lurking around facebook and twitter here and there, so feel free to drop me a line! I hope you enjoyed PI and please, please tell me what your favorite part was! Don't forget about this last chapter, a lot happened! The attack, the closure with Tanya, the lovemaking, the proposal. I would love to hear your thoughts! **

**Thank you for ALL of your beautiful reviews! This story earned the most reviews out of all of my pieces, so I am very humbled for receiving such amazing feedback. I've said it once, and I will say it again, I have the BEST readers! Take care ladies!**

**Love, Lindsay **


End file.
